Thinking of You
by XsAkUrApeTaLsX
Summary: "A person is lucky to find the right one to love that will also love them back." A sequel to 'Friends or Lovers'. They say Robin and Zoro make a perfect couple. But in just a glimpse, everything went wrong. How was their relationship affected by the girl in the past, who never moved on, and a boy in the present? And what would they do to make everything back to normal?
1. Nightmare

**Okay, here I go again. XD Another ZoRobin fic. This is a sequel to "Friends or Lovers?" If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you to read it; so that you can relate. I started making the plot of this fic last November; right after I finished 'Friends or Lovers' But I only posted this today because I can't decide the title and decription. I will also change my updating habits because it's quite hard to write everyday 'cause I need to focus on my studies. Hahaha xD Anyways, I dedicate this fic to my friend Czarina and this chapter to Novelyn :D**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Nightmare**

_7:00 am…_

_Ring… Ring… _"Hnn…"_ Ring… Ring… _"Tch!"_ Ring… Ring… _"Damn!"

Zoro lazily grabbed his phone, placed it on his ear and answered it.

"Hmm?"

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"Did I disturb your slumber?"

"I was having a good dream."

"About what?"

"You."

"Fufufu. You really missed sleeping with me, don't you?"

"You know the answer."

"Ahh I almost forgot. Go fix yourself; we're going to inquire for college today right?"

"I'll pick you up at your house?"

"I'm already at your house."

He quickly got up and yelled "EEH!? How did you get in!?"

She giggled and said "You gave me keys remember?"

"I'll be right there." then hung up.

Zoro barged into the bathroom and hurriedly took a shower. He quickly clothed himself with comfortable clothes and ran downstairs.

* * *

When he reached the living room, he saw Robin reading a book on the sofa. He quickly went behind her and gave a quick peck on her cheek. She didn't look behind her, instead she continued to read. Zoro got pissed so he threw himself on the sofa, placing his head on her lap and snatched the book she was reading. Because she didn't have anything to read, she pulled out her phone and started to play with it. He grumbled as she ignored him and quickly buried his face on her stomach. Robin giggled as he tried to bite her, so she placed her phone at the table and held his face to stop him from suffocating himself.

"Fufufu. You're like a kid."

"Look who's talking."

"You're hair isn't dry yet. My legs and the rest of my clothes will get wet."

Zoro blushed and quickly sat up. He placed his left arm around her shoulders and the other arm around her waist. He played with her hair, breathed her scent and quickly kissed her cheek. Robin giggled placed her hands on his right arm and turned her head to have eye contact with him.

"You rapidly fixed yourself, but we are going to leave here around 8:30 and it's only 7:30. What are we supposed to do with one hour?"

"I don't know." he said and gave a quick peck on her lips. "Chopper's not around, you know."

"Fufufu. You still hadn't recovered from that night?"

"He's a kill joy."

_Flashback…_

It was already 8:00 pm and Zoro started to feel uncomfortable at Robin's room. He was walking back and forth and thinking over what Robin had said earlier in the morning. "You can enjoy your "Pillow" tonight before sleeping. I won't stop you…" it kept on repeating in his mind. Zoro settled down to their bed, trying to calm down himself. He glanced at the bathroom door waiting for Robin to come out. He was pretty tensed of what she would do to him. Then he realized that he was being a pervert and covered himself with the thick comforter. He heard the bathroom door opened which made him flinch. Then he heard a giggle coming from the bathroom and an opening of closet. He waited until he heard a sound of the closet door closed. Then he heard Robin's footsteps because of her slippers and he realized that she turned off the lights. He gulped and kept on thinking "She's just joking! She's just joking!"

Zoro felt Robin's presence as she slid herself on the bed and realized that she didn't put their long pillow in between them. He turned his body opposite to her direction and tried to breathe calmly so she won't notice. But then he heard her giggle. He felt her hand slither through his waist and felt Goosebumps as she slid it under his shirt. He started to think "Damn! She's not joking! (T_T)" Then she started to trace his abs up to his chest. He just pretended to be asleep so she would stop.

"Zoro…"

_"Damn!"_

"Zoro…"

Robin removed her hand under his shirt and pulled him to make him lay on his back. Then she used her elbow to support herself as she looked at Zoro. She laughed as he saw his face and laid back to bed, holding her tummy, laughing. Now it's time for Zoro to look at her confused.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

She tried to control her laughter and said, "I'm not going to rape you." then she laughed again. He got pissed so he laid back down the bed and folded his arms. "But if you like, you could try that to me." she joked then continued to laugh. Zoro was bright red and got an idea to make her stop laughing. He quickly pinned her down to the bed and moved his face towards her neck. She stopped laughing and turned her face away from him.

"That's not a good joke."

Zoro let go of her and went back to his position earlier. Robin felt a little unease and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Zoro apologized.

"Were you really going to do it?"

"I won't do anything unless you wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"I respect you."

She grabbed him to make him faced her. She kissed him deeply and Zoro kissed her back with all of his heart making her let out a faint moan with every second of it. He bit her lower lip and pulled away while breathing heavily. He brushed his lips down to her neck, took off his shirt and threw it beside the bed. She took off her shirt and threw it off beside the bed as well. They stared at each other first, and then continued to kiss passionately. He broke the kiss to nibble the soft skin on her neck down to her chest. He reached for her back and almost undone her bra but then they heard a knock on the door. They stopped and Zoro quickly got off of her, grabbed their shirts and tossed Robin's shirt to her. He quickly went back to bed after he put his shirt on.

"Who's there?" Robin asked.

"It's me Chopper, may I come in? Your door is locked."

Robin signalled Zoro to open the door and he lazily opened it then went back to bed.

"Thank goodness I could sleep with you guys."

Chopper entered the room and locked the door. He hurriedly run towards the bed and threw himself in between Zoro and Robin. Zoro grumbled and faced opposite direction to them.

"What brings you here?" Robin asked curiously.

"I had a sort of a nightmare."

"Sort of? What was it about?"

Chopper whispered something to Robin and her face got all red.

"That wasn't a nightmare." she said as she controlled her smile.

"Yes it was."

"Don't worry it won't happen. You can sleep here every night if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course. Right Zoro?"

Zoro just snorted and went back to sleep.

"See."

"Thank you!"

After Chopper always slept with them, Zoro decided to went back to live at his house and Chopper did the same which made Zoro pissed.

_End of Flashback…_

Both of them blushed while thinking of what had happened that night.

"By the way, what was his nightmare?"

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me."

"He dreamed about us making love." she whispered to his ear.

He choked and said "The heck! Why did he ever think of that!?"

"He was right, wasn't he?" she giggled.

"Tch! He had a dirty mind."

"Fufufu. Look who's talking."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Don't worry, it's our little secret." she teased and winked at him.

"Whatever."

"Time moved so slowly and it's only 7:50. What do you want to do?"

He blushed.

"I'm so right." she teased.

"Shut up!"

Robin stopped laughing and adjusted herself and faced him. "Staring contest?"

"You're going to lose."

"Let's see."

"Ready, go."

They stared at each other for 5 minutes and Zoro softened down as he looked at her blue orb eyes. He pressed his lips to hers that made her eyes widened until she gave in.  
Because of the lack of air, their lips parted to breathe some air.

"I guess you lose." she said and then giggled.

"Too bad, we didn't decide what the loser would do."

She looked at him blankly, raised her eyebrow and said "Really?"

"What do you want?"

"A date, after today's agenda."

"Is it really a punishment or a reward?"

"Fine. You will print a shirt saying 'I have no sense direction, please show me my way home.' and wear it every time we met with the others."

"I'll go with the 'date'." he laughed awkwardly. "Have you already eaten breakfast?"

"Sort of. Want me to prepare you something?"

He nodded and let go of her. She stood up, proceeded to the kitchen, and looked for something to eat. After a few minutes, Robin went back to him with a plate full of onigiri. She sat beside him, her legs on top of his lap. She giggled as she fed Zoro because he munched the whole onigiri in one bite. Then Zoro tried feeding her and she tried doing what he did. He laughed at her because her mouth was full of food and she looked like a child trying to chew it.

After they finished eating, Robin washed the utensils she used and glanced at the clock, it was 8:20. After drying herself, she called Zoro and they left the house.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Is it nice? I'm sorry I suck at describing kissing scenes… T_T Anyways, Review pls! :D**


	2. Rides

**Chapter Two**

**Rides**

When Zoro and Robin arrived at the university, they started to fix their requirements for inquiry. After an hour they managed to take the entrance exam. Robin picked BS Archaeology while Zoro picked BS Business Administration which made her wonder why he chose it. He told her that he only wanted to be practical so that when they graduated, he could give Robin a good life. This reason made her blushed and at the same time chuckled. After taking the exam, the examiner told them that the results will be posted at the website of the school after a week.

* * *

They still had lots of time to spend with each other so they decided to head to an amusement park. But because of Zoro's direction problems, they reached the amusement park at around noon. The first thing they did was to ride a drop tower.

"Scared? Don't worry, we will only fall once." Zoro said, while their sits were starting to rise.

"Nope." she said with a smile on her face. "Maybe you're the one who's scared?" she teased, their sits almost at the top.

"I'm not sca—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled as their chairs dropped down.

_After the ride…_

"Fufufu. I'm really scared." she joked

"Shut up!" he yelled while his face all red.

"Look at our picture, you're so cute." she said while pointing at the picture of them on the screen.

"Tch! Let's just go to another ride."

* * *

The next ride was bump car. Robin persisted to ride the cart with Zoro, even if he's the one driving. She laughed as the cart only went in circles until the time was up. He was embarrassed because he thought that she didn't enjoy the ride because they kept on going in circles. But Robin told him that she had a great time.

While walking at the park, they managed to bump on Sanji and Nami.

"What's a shitty Marimo doing here with my Robin-chan?"

"Heh, your Robin-chan? Then why is she with me?"

"You probably forced her to come here with you!" he said then grabbed Robin's hand and started to walk away with Nami and her in his hands. The two girls just go with the flow of the two men fighting. Zoro got pissed and yanked his grip from Robin.

"Get your pervert hands off of her!"

"What did you said Marimo!?"

"You heard me right cross-dresser freak!"

"Sanji, he's my boyfriend." Robin interrupted.

"Why Robin-chan, why did you picked that lazy Marimo?"

"Just shut up and let them be!" Nami complained while holding her head.

"I'm sorry Nami-san but I don't want Robin-chan to be with that Marimo."

"Why?" Robin said with a smile on her face.

"He will probably hurt you again."

"Oi, watch your mouth pervert-cook." Zoro interrupted.

"You already hurt her the last time, I'm sure you will hurt her again."

"Tch! Someone's jealous because after all these years he still haven't got any girlfriend."

"What did you say you freaking moss ball!?"

"Girls probably think he's a gay."

"You're just lucky because Robin-chan felt pity on you!"

"You can't even make Nami your girlfriend!"

They were about to attack each other but received a massive punch from Nami.

"Don't make a scandal here!"

"I'm sorry Nami-san."

"He started it."

"I'm only concerned with Robin-chan."

"Sanji, getting hurt is part of being in love. There will be no thrill on your relationship if you will always have fun with each other." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"But if that Marimo makes you cry, I'll cook him alive."

Zoro was about to protest but got stopped when he looked at Robin who shook her head to signal him not to fight.

* * *

While strolling at the park, Nami saw some cute teddy bears on a game booth and quickly told Sanji to get it for her. The game was simple; all you have to do is to consecutively pop three balloons with darts. "Oi. The target is the balloon, not your eyebrows." Zoro said while laughing. Sanji scowled and said "You can't even find the target." Then he started to concentrate on his target. Zoro just ignored him and turned his gaze to Robin who was looking at the purple teddy bear pinned with the rest of the stuffed toy. He pulled out a dollar on his pocket and in no time, he won the game which made Sanji, who still hadn't won the game, grimaced at him.

"Here." he handed the purple teddy bear to Robin.

"You don't need to give me this." she said while trying to hide her smile.

"Tch! I don't want you staring at a stuffed toy like a little kid who can't even buy it."

She took the bear, hugged it tightly and gave a quick kiss on Zoro's cheek. "Thank you."

Back to Sanji and Nami, he finally popped three balloons consecutively.

"Finally! What do you want among those, Nami-san?" showing her the different kinds of stuffed toys pinned on the wall.

"That one!" pointing out the brown teddy bear next to where Robin's teddy bear used to be pinned. Sanji handed her the bear she wanted and he received a quick peck on the cheek which almost made him faint.

* * *

After some strolling around the park, the couples decided to ride the roller coaster. They sat at the back of the ride so that they will feel it. Nami and Sanji's seat were far away from them, so they can't hear their conversation.

"This is going to be fun." Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

"I wonder if anyone will throw up after this ride." Robin said with a blank look on her face.

The ride started and both of them had blank look on their faces. They just stared at other people in front of them who kept on screaming and yelling "Please stop this ride!" Then they glanced at Nami who was hugging Sanji tightly while screaming. Then they noticed that it was part of the peak of the coaster, where they will fall a hundred feet and will be taken a photo shot. So they moved closer to each other and posed silly faces 'til the camera flashed. The ride was quite fast and before they knew it, it was already finished. They laughed at some people who were terrified and some were puking at trash bins. Then they saw Sanji and Nami got off the ride and Nami was shaking terribly while Sanji was holding her.

"Tch! Love cook." Zoro mumbled.

They went to the booth where they could get their pictures and Zoro and Robin purchased their photos for the both of them. All of them laughed when they saw Sanji and Nami's epic faces while Zoro and Robin's faces were wacky and it's like they really posed for that shot.

* * *

It was already 9:00 pm when they decide to have a ride on the Ferris wheel. Robin and Nami left their stuffed toys at the luggage booth so that it wouldn't take much space in the ride. The couples took the first gondola. Zoro made Robin sit beside him with his arms wrapped around her while Sanji sat beside Nami. And they all stared at the starry night sky.

"Zoro…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we will still be together after so many years?"

"No. I'm not thinking about that." he said which made her frown. "But I'm thinking years from now, instead of Nico Robin, you will be called Roronoa Robin."

Robin's face turned bright red and turned her head to hide it from him. Zoro smiled at her, held her face and kissed her deeply. After breaking the kiss, she hugged him tightly and whispered "I love the sound of Roronoa Robin; makes my tongue roll." and then she giggled.

"Hey love birds we're still here." Nami interrupted.

"Why? Why?" Sanji whimpered.

"You guys are just jealous." Zoro teased.

"Fufufu."

* * *

**Yeah pretty cheesy ahaha XD Reviews please! :))**


	3. Laptop

**Chapter Three**

**Laptop**

_After a Week…_

Robin snuck into Zoro's house and walked upstairs. She always does this every time she wanted something from Zoro or whenever she misses him. She carefully opened the door to his room and peeked if he was still asleep. Then she calmly entered the room and closed the door carefully not to wake him up. She walked slowly to the bed, stopped at his side and tied back her hair so that he won't feel it. She moved her head closer to his and stopped right before their nose touched. A smile crept on her face as she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out if he was already awake. Without knowing, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and before she knew it, he already laid her down the bed. She expected that he was awake but she didn't expect that he will do that.

"That's not very nice; trying to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping." A playful smirk crept on his face.

"What you did just now wasn't nice either." she said with a smile while breathing heavily.

"You know, it's very naughty for a woman to enter a man's bedroom while he's only wearing a boxer."

"Really?" she teased.

"You know the consequences?"

"It actually depends on the guy. That is, if you really are a guy."

Zoro rapidly moved his face to Robin's and stopped right before their lips touched. He looked at her and a smile formed on his face because her eyes were close, lips ready, and cheeks blushing. Robin was waiting for his touch and felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, Zoro was looking at her with a big grin on his face and then he laughed. Although it's not like her to show her emotions, she shifted her head to the right side to show that she was pissed. Then she thought a bright idea to get revenge on him. Since Zoro, wasn't holding her hands, she used it to slowly lift her shirt up and stared at him seductively. She knew that Zoro wouldn't do anything with her so she took off her shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room. He gulped and stared at her with blush on his cheeks. Then she traced the long scar in his chest and giggled as she saw him had Goosebumps. She slowly sat herself up and reached for her back. Zoro gulped deeply because he noticed that she was about to remove her bra. She stared at him raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, signalling that she will take it off. But then she quickly ran off the bed, grabbed her shirt, and stood in front of the door laughing, leaving Zoro rolling in the bed cursing that the woman he loved knew how to make revenge.

After a few seconds, he regained his composure and quickly went to her. He pinned her to the door while looking at her seriously. "It's not funny." Then she looked at him straight in the eyes and she can tell that he's really serious. "I didn't like what you did there." he said firmly.

"It's just a joke."

"Promise me you won't do that again?"

"Why?"

"What if I'm the type of guy who takes this kind of opportunities for granted and touched you?"

"If you're that type of guy then our clothes might be scattered everywhere and loud moans will be heard around the room. But I know you wouldn't do that."

"But what if I did?"

"So you're saying that you were going to do it?"

He took her shirt from her hand and clothed her slowly while saying "Even if you tried tempting me; even if you seductively stripped in front of me; even if you walk naked in front of me, I won't touch you. I won't lose my respect to you." He held her face and said "Don't do it again, okay?"

"I thought you won't touch me? Why shouldn't I do it again?" she said teasingly.

He tightened his grip of her face which made her lips to pout, put his head closer to hers and said while pouting "I'm still a guy and you are torturing me."

She crinkled her nose and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Even though it's just a hug, she felt his love with every second of it and hugged back. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the silence they shared. After a while, Zoro broke the silence and said "Why did you went here at the first place?"

"Can't I visit my boyfriend once in a while?" she giggled.

"You were here yesterday."

"Fufufu. Mom went to a three-day trip and borrowed my laptop. I was hoping that you have yours so I could check if we passed the entrance exam."

"I also haven't checked it yet so you're in good timing. That is, if I could remember where did I put it."

"You always kept it inside your closet where you kept your old stuffs."

"Right, closet." He let go of her, but Robin didn't let go. She held on tight to him so he placed his hand on her back and said "Oi, we can't move if we're like this." She didn't respond. Instead, she buried her face in his shoulder. Zoro sighed, held her hips and carried her, making her gasped. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He went outside the room and looked for his closet outside the room but sadly he can't find it. Robin knew where it was but didn't felt like telling him because she liked to enjoy the quality time she had with him.

"You're getting lost at your own house." she mumbled while her eyes placed on his shoulder.

"I'm not lost; I was just roaming my little daughter around the house."

She removed her face from his shoulder and looked at him puzzled "Little Daughter?"

He stopped walking and said "I meant my beautiful daughter."

"Fufufu. Beautiful daughter?"

He brushed his nose to hers and said "My cute daughter?"

"Daughter?"

"My baby?"

She pouted and said "I'm not a baby."

"But you're my baby." He planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Corny." she said jokingly while laughing.

"Tch!"

"The laptop, Mr. Corny." she said while placing back her head on his shoulder.

"Don't call me Mr. Corny." Then he started to walk again and headed for the wrong way.

"The other way." she said while giggling.

They reached the closet and Zoro was still carrying Robin. He opened the door and got the laptop. It was quite big so he's having trouble holding it while carrying Robin.

"Oi, you're enjoying this too much."

"You're enjoying this as much as I do."

"Hold this."

He gave her the laptop and went to the living room. He put her down on the couch and sat beside her. They reached the website and easily found Robin's name on the list. They looked for Zoro's name but failed. He wasn't really that shocked because they applied on an exclusive school and Zoro's not really the type of guy who excels at academics. Then he remembered the other school he inquired but Robin didn't apply there because they didn't have BS Archaeology. So he checked the website and luckily passed the entrance exam.

"Too bad."

"I guess I will accompany you to your university and fetch you from there as well."

"What if our schedules conflict?"

"I'll make sure it won't."

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I made Zoro a very disciplined man that had a very high respect for Robin and she always tried to test him by teasing him. Anyways, review pls! :D**


	4. Clothes

**For Mr. Guest who reviewed for the last chapter, yes there will be something like that haha This fic is about Robin now XD Although the plot is not like the one you said, but it's mostly like it. Maybe that part will be starting on chapter 5? XD Anyways, here's chapter 4! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Clothes**

Zoro and Robin enrolled in different universities. They have the same schedule except for Wednesday because her dismissal time is at 12 noon and his is at 4pm. But Zoro can still accompany Robin on her way home and still have time to return to his school because he had vacant time during 11:00 am-2:00 pm.

* * *

It was already 10pm when Robin checked her email with Zoro at her house. She went to Straw Hats group wherein there were only 9 members and Luffy is the admin. Luffy posted "Hey guys, which university are you enrolling? Grand Line University or Red Line University because I enrolled at GLU." Sanji commented "Nami-san and I are in RLU." Usopp commented "GLU" Chopper commented "RLU", Franky commented "RLU", Brook commented "GLU" Robin typed "I enrolled at RLU while Zoro enrolled at GLU."

After a few minutes Nami replied to her comment "What? Why did Zoro enrolled at GLU?" Then Robin replied "He wasn't able to pass the entrance exam at RLU." Then Luffy replied "HAHAHAHA. Usopp, Brook and I failed there too." Nami replied "Morons."

Robin laughed at the comments of her friends and looked at the sleeping Zoro. She closed the laptop, set it aside, and rested her head on his shoulders. He stretched his arms that made her removed her head off his shoulders and placed her head on his lap. She closed her eyes while feeling his manly fingers on her cheeks and didn't realize that she fell asleep. He lightly touched her lips and realized that she was asleep. Zoro carefully slid his arms below her thighs and back. Then, he carried her gently up to the room. He walked in carefully not to wake her up, but realized that the door was closed and he can't open it while carrying her. He went back downstairs and spotted her mom reading a book. Olvia looked at him and realized that he was carrying her daughter and seemed like he was having trouble opening the door. She stood up and opened the door for him.

"Are you going to sleep here again?"

"I don't know."

"It's late. You can sleep here if you want."

He nodded and entered the room. He tucked her to bed and kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom. After cleaning himself, he went outside the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist. And then realized that he isn't living at her house anymore and his clothes were already at his house. He went back inside the bathroom and scowled when he remembered that he put his clothes with the dirty clothes of Robin. He wanted to get it back but he thought that he will smell girly and awful if he will wear his clothes again. He went to her closet and looked for some pyjamas or something to wear. Zoro spotted a blue cotton shorts and a white stretchable tank top. His face reddened as he slid the tank top to his torso and it ended above his belly button. The top stretched and blot his abs on it. He looked at the shorts and felt really embarrassed of wearing them. He slid the short and glad that it fitted him, although it was a little tight. He grabbed the loose pants and wore it so that it won't be a little awkward wearing a very tight shorts of Robin. He turned off the lights and slipped beside Robin. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her waist then doze off.

* * *

Zoro woke up at around 6:00 am. Robin wasn't beside him anymore and he could hear the shower from the bathroom. He looked at his clothes and realized that he can't go home wearing those kinds of clothes. Then he heard the shower stopped and Robin went out of the bathroom. She gladly smiled at him and went for her closet. She noticed that it was all messed up, so she looked at Zoro blankly. He went out of bed and looked at the clothes his wearing. She narrowed her eyebrows and waited for a respond from Zoro.

"I can explain."

"Talk."

"You fell asleep on my lap and I carried you here. I cleaned myself and put my clothes with your dirty clothes but I forgot that I don't live here anymore. I checked for some loosen clothes of yours and found this." he said all of it in one breathe.

She giggled and went closely to him. She traced his abs and said "I'll wash your clothes. But I wonder if those clothes you're wearing still fit me."

He blushed and said "Could I stay here at your room until my clothes dry?"

"Why?"

"Your mom might see me."

"She will think that I'm very lucky having a sexy boyfriend like you." Robin went to her closet and pulled out a camera. "Do you mind?" she said with a playful smirk on her face.

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just a remembrance."

"No."

"I will be the only one who will see it."

"No."

"Swear."

"Fine."

"Smile." she said as she took a photo of him. She took many shots of him with different pose. Some of it had her with it with wacky poses.

"I'll show this to Nami."

"DAMN!"

"Or keep it for myself."

"My clothes Robin."

She went to her closet and reached for something inside it. She pulled out a white T-shirt and a green pants that belonged to Zoro. His jaw dropped and said "Why the hell do you have my clothes there!? I checked everywhere last night." He looked at the clothes and said "That's why this had gone missing."

"Oh I almost forgot." She reached for another clothe inside the closet and pulled out his underwear. "Here." She said while tossing his underwear to him.

His face reddened as soon as he caught it. "Why do you have my clothes?"

"I stole it when you were still living here, just for emergencies like this."

"Nami taught you how?"

"Fufufu. No. While washing some of your clothes I kept those because I knew this might happen."

"Ahh. Turn around." he said as he took off the tank top.

She went inside the bathroom and got his dirty clothes. "I'm going to wash this and keep it, just in case again."

"What about your clothes?" he said while taking off the loosen pants leaving the tight shorts.

"Stop stripping in front of me or I'll take another photo. It's up to you if you want to keep it but you can have the shorts, it's a remembrance from me."

"I know you want this shorts." he said teasingly. Robin gave him a death glare that made Goosebumps on his skin. "I'll keep it, but I'll return the shirt and pants."

"Good boy." She turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait!"

She turned around to face him and got hugged by him.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." She said while hugging him and patting his naked back.

He let go and kissed her nose. She went out of the room with a smile crept on her face. He smelled the clothes Robin handed him and it smelled like her. He wore it with a smile on his face and laid back on her bed.

* * *

**So what do you think? XD Review please!**


	5. Corny

** Chapter Five**

**Corny**

_A Month later…_

After Zoro accompanied Robin to her school, he went to his school. It was their first day of school and he wasn't excited at all. He got lost on his way to his respective room but managed to find it because of the janitor. When he entered the room, he sat at the back seat of the room, pulled out his phone, and texted Robin.

"Hey, I made it to my room."

"Did you get lost?"

"No."

"The janitor helped you?"

"As usual."

"Your professor hasn't arrived yet?"

"Not yet. How about yours?"

"He's here."

"I disturbed you."

"It's okay, I'll call you later after class."

"Okay, I'll wait for it."

He placed his phone into his pocket and looked around the room. His eyes widened when his gaze stopped beside him. He saw Tashigi looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here!?"

"What does it looked like?"

"Tch! Of all people."

"So you picked BSBA, why didn't you enrol where Robin enrolled?"

"None of your business."

"Still stubborn, I wonder why she still loves you over that attitude of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a horrible attitude towards people. She might get tired of it someday and leave you."

"She won't leave me."

"How sure you are?"

"She loves me."

"She's very smart, beautiful, kind; she can find better man than you who are not rude to others or even to her."

"Tch! She's not like that."

"You'll never know. You have different schools. You will never know if she already had someone else."

"Stop ruining her reputation to me. I know she will never have any other man besides me."

"Suit yourself."

"Tch!" He stood up and moved to another seat away from her.

* * *

_Vacant Time…_

Zoro called Robin's phone but she wasn't answering it. He called her ten times but she still didn't answered. He got pissed so he put his phone back to his pocket.

After 10 minutes, Robin called Zoro back. He was still pissed but he decided to answer it.

"Zoro?"

_No Response._

"Sorry I wasn't able to pick up your phone calls. My professor had overtime and he didn't like to see his students using their phones during class."

"Tch!"

"I'm sorry. He's really a terror professor, though he's a good instructor. I wonder if he can find the right woman for him."

"Okay."

"You're still mad at me aren't you? You seemed to be in a bad mood, what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell it to me when we go home okay?"

"…"

"What's wrong? There's really something wrong with you."

"Am I rude to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I always rude to you that I tend to hurt you?"

"Huh? Why are you asking this kind of question?"

"Just answer me."

"We'll talk later; I really need to go to my next class."

"Okay I Lo- bye."

"Fufufufu. I Love you too Zoro."

"But I didn't-

"-I love you, I love you, I love you... I won't hesitate to say it over and over. Fufufu. Bye."

And then she hung up. Zoro smiled and went to his next class.

* * *

_After Class…_

Zoro went to fetch Robin at her school and waited outside the university. When she walked out the guard house, she was with two unfamiliar guys who were laughing with her. This made Zoro's blood boil. She saw him and bid goodbyes with the guys she was with. She went to him and kissed his lips only to be avoided by him.

"What's wrong? Why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?"

"Who were they?"

"They're my new classmates; they persisted to escort me even if I told them that you will fetch me. They told me that they wanted to see who the lucky man I'm with."

"Tch! You probably liked them."

"Fufufu. I see; someone's jealous." she said teasingly while holding his hand and dragging him to the bus station.

"No I'm not."

She intertwined his hands with hers and said "They're gays."

He stopped walking and looked at her confused and said "What?"

"They were gays; you should have noticed it, the time when you saw them."

His grip from her hand got tighter. "I knew that."

"Fufufufu. It's quite rare to see Roronoa Zoro jealous."

"I told you I'm not jealous." he said and started to walk.

"Okay, okay."

"Robin…"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I rude to you?"

"You still wanted me to answer that question huh?"

_Nodded_

"Yes."

"I'm—

"—I'm not yet finished. Yes you are rude to me but I love it when you are rude to me."

"I don't get you."

"I love the way you are rude to me in a sense that, you are showing who you truly are to me. You're being true to yourself. In fact, I'm not used of you being sweet at times but I love how you tried to, even if it's corny."

"I'm not corny."

"Yes you are."

"Fine."

"So how was school today?"

"Like shit as always."

"How come?"

_They Entered the Bus…_

"Tashigi's my classmate."

"Really?" she said calmly even though she was shocked deep inside.

"She's still annoying."

"She never stopped bugging you? What did she told you?"

"She's probably still jealous of us."

Robin rested her head on his shoulders while their hands entangled and said "I trust you."

"I didn't even like her at the first place."

"You trust me?"

"You're very beautiful, smart; any guy will fall in love with you."

She removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him seriously. "I wonder if they can handle me like you do. But even if they can, I won't like them at all."

"You will never know."

"You don't trust me?"

"Guys will go gaga over you."

She held his face and looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Then stop assuming those kinds of things about me."

They were silent for a couple of minutes and Zoro felt guilty about it. He stretched his arm to make her lean to him and then, he hugged her.

She placed her hand on his chest and said "No man can replace you in my heart."

"Now you're the one who's being corny."

"I got infected from yours. Maybe I'll be corny like you forever."

"Tch! I'm sorry if I didn't trust you earlier."

"It's alright, I understand."

"I don't want to lose you." He hugged her tightly.

"Corny, you're being corny again."

"I'm not—

"—Sir." the conductor interrupted

"Two Ohara Street." Robin said with a smile on her face and handed him their fee.

"Thank you beautiful, here's your change." He handed her the change but Zoro snatched it and gave a fierce glare at the conductor. The conductor just ignored him and went on to the next passengers.

"You didn't have to do that."

"He's hitting on you."

"He's just being a gentleman."

"Tch! He's like that love-cook."

"Don't worry, if ever there is a guy who's hitting on me, I'll tell you immediately."

"Good girl."

"Though there is this guy who's always hitting on me. He always teases me and always said corny stuffs to me."

"I'm going to kill him. What's his name?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Tch!"

"Fufufufu. Go kill yourself."

"I will only kill myself if I hurt you."

"CORNY."

"Tch!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA XD CORNY! XD Sow how was it? Review please! :D**


	6. Lucky

**Chapter Six**

**Lucky**

It was already seven in the evening when Zoro started to work on his assignments. Although he didn't like doing it, he knew that Robin will get mad at him if he didn't make those. His phone rang and it turned out to be Nami.

Zoro answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"Hey, tomorrow is June 17, right?"

"So?"

"It's your monthsary idiot!"

"What about it?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Why would I plan something?"

"Dimwit! What did you guys do last May 17?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't do anything special?"

"Every time we spent with each other is always special."

"She's right, you are corny."

"Tch! Why should it be different with the other days?"

She explained the reason why every 17th day of the month is special to them.

"Ahh. I'll keep that in mind."

"Moron."

"What should I do?"

"Do you have any vacant time together?"

"Lunch time."

"How long is that?"

"Three hours. Hers is only an hour."

"Perfect."

Nami told Zoro what to do for tomorrow's occasion. Although he was against it at first, he agreed because Nami told him that Robin will be happy if he will do it.

* * *

_June 17…_

Robin received a phone call from Nami early in the morning.

"Good Morning Robin."

"Good Morning Nami, is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. By the way, what time is you lunch?"

"12 noon."

"Can you eat lunch together with me and my classmates later?"

"I would love to. What brings?"

"Nothing much, I just want them to know you. But I'm warning you, they are kind of irritating and flirty."

"I'll know when I met them, see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

_12 noon at the Cafeteria…_

Robin saw Nami sitting with two gorgeous girls at the cafeteria. She sat next to Nami and placed her lunch on the table.

"Hey girls, this is Robin. She's my best friend."

"Hi Robin, I'm Kate."

"I'm Mica, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

They ate lunch together and had a chat. They talked about a lot of things even after eating. Robin noticed that Nami kept on looking at her wrist watch.

_"Damn that Zoro, I bet he got lost on his way here."_

"Nami, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing Robin."

"So Robin, what type of guys do you like?" Kate said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not really interested with guys."

"Really? That kind of beauty doesn't have any interest with guys?" Mica said.

"What sort of things do you love to do?" Kate added.

"I love to read books; mostly novels and history books."

"Bookworm." Mica mumbled.

"That's why you have no interest with guys. Dear, you should lessen spending time with books and start looking for your man."

"Well actually—

"—OH MY GOSH! Look at that hunk over there!" Mica pointed out a good-looking guy.

"He's so handsome! Even if his hair is green, he's still gorgeous! And that bouquet in his hands suits him very well."

"Not bad." Nami said with a smirk on her face.

By hearing the phrase "hair is green", Robin already knew who he was and agreed with their compliments in her mind. She turned her face to his direction and her mouth slightly opened with what she saw. He was wearing a white folded long sleeves shirt that comes together with a black vest. His right hand holding a bouquet of red roses and box of chocolates while his left hand was scratching the back of his head. His eyes travelled the whole cafeteria trying to look for someone. Robin quickly turned her gaze away from him and looked at Nami who was only smiling at her. He spotted them and slowly walked towards them.

"OMG! He's coming this way!" Kate whimpered.

"Girls act natural. I know he's looking at me." said Mica while trying to hold her smile.

"Back off, he's definitely looking at me."

"No way."

"Just shut up, he's almost here."

Zoro stopped at their table, grabbed a chair and sat beside Robin. She turned her head to face him and looked at him blankly. He put his things on the table.

_"Why did he sit beside her?"_

_"She's so lucky! I wish he sat beside me instead!"_

Nami signalled him to do it and he nodded. He held Robin's hand and played with it while looking at it.

_"WHY IS HE HOLDING HER HAND!?"_

_"Do they know each other!? I thought she had no interest with guys!?"_

He looked at her azure eyes. "This is Nami's idea." Zoro blamed while his nose crinkled.

_"He's voice is so dreamy!"_

_"I think I'm going to die!"_

"I can tell." Robin chuckled.

He moved closer and whispered "She might charge me though." then she giggled.

_"Ouch, they knew each other."_

_"Is he her boyfriend or what?"_

"You do realize that we are the center of attraction because of that bouquet and chocolate."

"It's none of their business."

_"They're so cute…"_ Nami thought.

"By the way, Happy Monthsary." Zoro said and gave a quick kiss on her lips that made the two girls cry deep inside.

"Happy Monthsary too." She hugged him tightly and whispered "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I can't believe it too." he whispered back.

Robin let go and Zoro gave her the bouquet and chocolates. She turned her head to face Nami and said "Nami got infected of your corniness."

"You're so right." Nami agreed.

She looked at the two girls who are staring at Zoro the whole time and said "He's Zoro."

"I thought you're not interested with guys?"

"You're so dumb Mica; she's only interested with a 'guy'."

"Fufufu."

"So how long have you two been together?" Kate asked.

"Two months."

"How long did he court you?"

"Ten seconds."

Kate sweat dropped and mumbled "Easy to get."

"We've been best friends for three years and Nami witnessed all of it."

"That's why it took only ten seconds." _"She's so lucky!"_

Robin turned her head to face Zoro and said "Have you already eaten your lunch?"

"Not yet, you'll treat me?" he said jokingly

"What do you want?"

"You"

"I'm not for sale."

"Tch! anything will do."

"Excuse us for a moment."

After buying food, Zoro wanted Robin to eat with him but she told him that she already ate her lunch. He insisted and fed her with a spoonful of food. He looked at her who was smiling at him while chewing her food. He kissed her cheek which made her cheeks ached because of smiling with a mouthful of food.

"Hey we're still here." Nami interrupted.

"You want me to feed you too?"

"Idiot"

After Robin swallowed, Zoro was about to gave her another spoonful of food but she shook her head signalling that she had enough. When Zoro finished eating, he stayed a little bit longer with them and waited for Robin to tell him that her class will start. After a few more minutes, she told him what he was waiting for and accompanied her to her classroom.

"See you later, don't get lost okay?"

"Tch! See you." he gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

_After Class…_

Robin told Zoro that she wanted to sleep at his house because she wanted to spend time with him and since it was Friday, they didn't have any classes the next day. They watched horror movies that didn't scare them much. Instead, it only gave them chances to scare each other. After a little scaring, they decided to sleep.

Robin cleaned herself first and borrowed a pair of boxers and a big T-shirt from him. While she was drying herself, Zoro was facing his back to her while his eyes were closed. Even if his eyes were closed he can sense everything around him. He can tell that she was starting to wear his boxers and hadn't put on his shirt on.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAN~!"

After he heard that scream of her name, he knew that a pervert cook will suddenly barge in to his room by breaking his window. He took his shirt off quickly and swiftly wrapped it around Robin's naked top. She was shocked with what he did that all she could say was "What are you doing?" Suddenly his window broke by a swift kick from Sanji. His eyes turned into heart-shape and he said "Mellorine! Mello— Marimo! What are you doing with my Robi— was all he could say because he already had a massive nosebleed. Zoro embraced and covered her; not letting Sanji peeked at even a little skin of her.

"You shitty cook, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Robin-chan, y-you're y-you're…" he tried to peek at her.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"What are you doing with Robin-chan!? You asshole! Were you going to touch her!?" trying to get ready to kick him.

Zoro looked at Robin who had a blank expression on her face with shadows in her eyes and said "Don't worry; I won't let him see you."

"Oi Marimo I'm talking to you."

"Toss me that blanket." he said firmly.

"What?"

"I said, toss me that blanket!"

Sanji was shocked with his seriousness and tossed him the blanket. Zoro wrapped it around her carefully, not letting Sanji saw a bit of her skin, and grabbed the shirt she was supposed to wear. He accompanied her to the bathroom and said "Put this on, while I take care of him." then closed the door.

When he got out of the bathroom, he received a swift kick from Sanji but he managed to deflect it with his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here for you; I went here for Robin-chan. Why is she naked at your room!?"

* * *

Back at Robin, she was still trying to process what happened. She felt loved and cared by Zoro and realized that no one had cared for her like he does. If it wasn't for him, Sanji might saw her topless and it might have some bad effects between Zoro and him. She removed the blanket and shirt that Zoro wrapped around her and slowly clothed her with the shirt he handed earlier. Then she looked at the shirt he wore and put it on her face with a smile crept on it. His warmth and scent still linger on it. She let his scent take her and forget everything that happened earlier.

* * *

Sanji calmed down after Zoro explained everything to him. He can't believe that he almost saw Robin topless. He totally forgot why did he went to talk to her because all he could think of was how he will apologize to her.

"Let me talk to her."

"What for?"

"I want to apologize to her about my rudeness."

"Fine."

Zoro knocked at the bathroom door before entering; Robin was sitting at the toilet with his shirt on her face. He closed the door behind him with a smile on his face and crouched in front of her.

"Oi."

_No response_

"You're going to die if you keep that on your face."

_No response_

"He wanted to apologize."

_Still no response_

"Tch!" He grabbed the shirt and held her face. She was smiling at him and he felt shivers on his back because she never smiled so sweetly at him. "You're creeping me out." She held his face and pecked a kiss on his lips then placed her forehead to his. "Thank you very much." she said in a low tone only to be heard by him then hugged him tightly. "Although I should snap your neck because you saw me topless." She whispered teasingly and her giggles sent shivers down to his spine. She stood up and offered her hand to help him stand. They left the bathroom with their hands tangled. When Sanji saw Robin, he quickly ran towards her and held her hand while saying "Robin-chan I'm so sorry for my rudeness earlier, I hope you forgive me my lady."

"Apology accepted. By the way, what brings you here? You were calling me right?"

"Oh yes! I was wondering if you could give me advice about Nami-san. She got mad at me and won't talk to me."

"What did you do?"

"She got jealous because I always flirt with other girls."

"She should leave a flirt like you." Zoro interrupted.

"Shut up!"

"Hush." Robin said to Zoro. "Apologize to her; I'm sure she will forgive you if you're really sincere and if you promise not to flirt with the other girls anymore."

"Give her money, she will— he was cut off by the finger of Robin on his lips. "I said hush didn't I?" He nodded.

"She told me to change myself."

"You should change yourself because you don't want to lose her and because you love her, not because she told you so."

"As if you could change." Zoro interrupted again.

"You're not helping Zoro. Go fix us some coffee."

"No, you can't sleep if you will drink coffee."

"Coco?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." He went downstairs.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. She's the most special female for me; second is you."

"Then make her feel special; that's all you have to do."

"I will. Thank you Robin-chan."

"Anytime."

"I should go now, Zoro's really lucky to have you." He jumped out of the window.

Zoro came back with two cups of coco in his hands. "He left?"

"What do you think?"

"Tch! He broke my window. Here's your coco."

"Thanks" She took a sip of it. "It's delicious."

"Better than coffee?"

"Better than sake?"

They looked at each other and said "Nah…" then laughed.

"Still coffee."

"Still sake."

"Shall we sleep?"

"As long as you became my pillow."

"Not again."

They finished their coco and slept with Zoro wrapping his arms and legs around Robin. She let him sleep like that just to thank him for what he did.

* * *

**What do you think? XD I made up Kate and Mica; they're not OP related. Review please! XD**


	7. Project

**Chapter Seven**

**Project**

After a few days, Zoro was always jealous of the guys who always talked to Robin. He didn't know why but he always wanted to kill the guys who always flirt with her. Robin was quite happy that about his jealousy because she felt love, until…

_On the bus…_

"I can't go home with you this afternoon." Robin muttered.

"Why?"

"I'm shopping with Franky."

"Shopping with Franky? Why not Nami or me?"

"Franky is going to help me with my project of making our own artifacts for us to display on our mini museum."

"What about my sword? It fits to be in a museum."

"I already thought about that, but I knew you wouldn't want your precious sword to stay there forever. You're using it and it's very valuable to you."

"Ahh. Couldn't you just ask Usopp to help you and not Franky?"

"Why? I already asked him to help me and it's very rude to turn him down just because I will ask Usopp instead of him."

"Tch! You just want to be with that Speedo-freak." he mumbled.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous?"

"Tch!"

"You are jealous."

"I know he had a crush on you."

"So what? I'm not going to have a date with him and he knows that you're my boyfriend."

"He will just show off his muscles the whole time trying to impress you and wear those Speedos of his."

"I don't really care about those."

"You always care about mine, you love it so much. And I know you will love his too."

Robin didn't show she got offended and it was just in time for her to step out of the bus. She didn't want to argue with him so she just bid him goodbye and got off the bus. Zoro just stared at her confused like _"What's wrong with her?"_

* * *

_After class…_

Robin went shopping with Franky at the supermarket for the supplies of her project. They bought a lot of stuff and he carried it all not letting her carry anything. To thank him for his accompaniment, Robin treated Franky at a restaurant which he gladly accepted.

"May I take your order Ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just have coffee." she said sweetly.

"Excellent choice, we have the finest coffee here in our restaurant; how about you sir?"

"I'll have this suupeer steak and cola." pointing at a steak dish on the menu.

"Thank you sir, it will be ready for ten minutes."

"Thanks." Then the waiter left them.

"So how are things with you and Zoro?"

"Actually he's—" _she saw the green hair of Zoro at the window_. "He's very protective; sometimes possessive."

"Really? Good to know that he cares."

"He always get jealous of guys around me."

"Aw! It only means that he loves you. Wait, is he also jealous about us?"

"He's actually watching right now from the window."

"Oi oi, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's fine; we're not doing anything wrong."

"Good. Hey can I take a photo of us? I have a project on theology that we need to submit photos of our close friends. You and Zoro are the only one's left that I haven't got any picture yet."

She looked at the window and Zoro was still there. She knew that it will cause trouble later on but she didn't want to turn down his request. "Sure."

"Suupeer!"

He pulled out his camera and asked a waiter to take a photo of them. They posed wacky, serious, poker face, and any other poses.

"Here you go sir. Is it okay if I ask are you two in a relationship?"

"No, no, no, no." Franky shakily said while shaking his head and blushing. "She already have a boyfriend, we're just friends."

"I'm so sorry Mademoiselle."

"It's alright."

After eating, Franky escorted Robin back at her house because it was raining. But she told him that she's going at Zoro's house so he took home their supplies for her project. He escorted her to Zoro's house and agreed that they will make it the next day at Franky's house because he had tools at his apartment that could help them make it. Franky offered his umbrella to her because she didn't have one but she declined it because he will catch a cold if she will take it. She told him that she will borrow one from Zoro or if the rain worsens, she will stay at his house. He agreed and went home. She entered the house and saw Zoro sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She closed the door behind her and sat beside him.

"Can—

"You wanted to ask if you can make your project at Franky's house?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you can—

"I heard it while you were outside talking to him."

"That is true but—

"You can go. I'm sure you will have fun with him. You had fun posing earlier at the restaurant right?"

"He asked a favour if he could have—

"Oh come on, you knew I was there the whole time."

"Can you just let me finish my sentence first before reacting?"

"Why should I? I know you wanted to be alone with that—

"—I was going to ask you if you can come with me and help us on my project. But you won't let me finish, so I guess you don't want to." she said in a loud manner with a blank look on her face. "I'll be going now." She stood up and head home without an umbrella.

"Oi wait!" It's too late she can't hear him anymore or maybe she was just ignoring him. He ran to the door, grabbed an umbrella and looked for her. "Tch! She will catch a cold." He headed to Robin's direction and used the umbrella to keep her from the rain. She ignored him and walked faster instead.

"Damn woman, you'll get sick."

"Good. Maybe I'll die of sickness."

"Tch! You still have the nerve to talk like that."

"Yes. Now stop following me." She called a taxi and went off leaving Zoro in the rain.

* * *

_In the taxi…_

"You argued with your boyfriend?" the driver asked curiously.

"No, we're just having fun." she said sarcastically.

"Teenagers." the driver mumbled.

"Taxi drivers." she mumbled.

When she got home, her mom was not there. She read the note attached to the freezer that said "Honey, I'm going to a five-day trip. I left money in your closet. Take care." She sighed and blended herself some coffee to relax her a little bit. She already forgot that she had to take a bath first. While enjoying her hot coffee, she tried to think why did she ever got pissed on the first place. Zoro was getting on her nerves just because he was jealous about Franky. At first, she was happy because she knew that Zoro loved her so much because he was jealous. But does he have to say such things that could hurt her? She really didn't care of what others think of her but she didn't know that when it came out from the mouth of the person she loves, it really hurts a lot. She snapped out of her thoughts when she sneezed and knew that she will have a cold. Robin finished her coffee and took a shower. After cleaning herself, she called someone and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Review please! Pretty please? XD**


	8. Unwell

**I Love this Chapter HAHA XD**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Unwell**

The next day, Robin woke up feeling ill because of a massive headache and a sore throat at the same time. But amidst of the fact that she's sick, she still decided to attend her school classes because she will be having a lot of quizzes for this day. In addition, Zoro might not also go to school if she won't do the same.

Zoro fetched her at her house but she decided not to talk to him because he might notice that she's not feeling well. She's not mad at him anymore but Zoro still thought that she is. There was silence between them at the bus and it was good for Robin because she could rest peacefully but Zoro broke the silence.

"You're blushing. We're not even doing anything yet you're blushing. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Robin lied. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed and said "Look, I'm sorry for last night."

_No response._

"Oi." He looked at her and noticed that she was already asleep on his shoulders. He noticed that her cheek was very red and so he touched it. His eyes widened when he felt that her cheek was hot. Robin was hot— _literally_. He placed his palm on her forehead; she's burning hot.

"Red Line University!" the conductor shouted and woke Robin up. She stood up and signaled the conductor that she will step down the bus. She kissed Zoro's cheek before heading off. Zoro felt no good and he was too stunned to react quickly. He called her but she ignored him, pretending that she's _fine_. The bus already moved after Robin got off so he didn't had time to stop her. _"Damn that woman; why did she go to school having a fever like that!?"_

* * *

Zoro wasn't paying attention to his class because he kept on thinking of Robin's condition. He went out of the room and kept on calling her on the phone but she's not answering his calls. He called her for the last time and thank God she answered.

"Why weren't you answering my calls!?"

"I'm in class. Stop calling me I'm studying my lessons. Don't call me later during lunch; I have a quiz after that. Stop worrying like I'm sick or something; go focus on your lessons." she hung up.

"Damn it! You are sick!"

He went back to the classroom and tried to do what he's been told. He pulled his filler out and took notes because he knew that he can't concentrate of listening knowing her condition.

* * *

After class, Zoro quickly went off to Robin's school. When he got there, the guard told him that she already left early with a _long nosed guy_. Upon hearing the description, he knew that it was Usopp so he felt relieved that it wasn't Franky she's with. He went home and decided to do his homework. Exactly after he finished his work, Usopp called.

"Zoro where are you!?"

"At my house why?"

"Come here at my house! Robin fainted and she had a very high fever!"

"What the!? Okay I'll be right there!"

He didn't bother to fix himself and went quickly at Usopp's place. Luckily, he managed to reach Usopp's house without getting lost and saw him standing at the front door waiting for him.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the guest's room. I'll show you."

He led Zoro to the guest's room and left him there. Robin was lying on the bed with thick comforters wrapped around her. She was shaking badly and Zoro quickly went to her and touched her forehead down to her cheek which was very hot. She felt a cold hand running through her face so she opened her eyes only to see Zoro looking at her with narrowed eyebrows.

"I'm dying."

"Idiot! Even if you're in that kind of condition, you still talk like that."

"My body's burning."

"Tch! Why did you even go to school with that condition?"

"I told you I have lots of quizzes."

"You didn't even tell me that Usopp was going to help you with your project so I could at least join you here."

"You were very jealous of Franky so I told him last night that Usopp will be helping me with my project instead of him. He asked why I changed my mind and I just told him the truth and so he agreed."

"Tch!"

"You know, you might ruin your friendship if that jealousy of yours continues. I don't want blood to spill just because of me."

"I'm taking you home."

He sat her up and carried her in his back with a blanket wrapped on her while holding the end of it with his mouth. He went out of the room and asked Usopp if he could take the blanket with him for a while. Robin's house was fortunately near to Usopp's house. He felt her _literally_ hot body pressed on his back so he set aside his pride and let Robin show him the way because her condition might worsen if ever they got lost. When they reached her house, he laid her down to her bed and wrapped her with as many comforters there is. He called Chopper to ask what is he supposed to do.

"Change her clothes and wipe out all the sweat from her body. Apply cold compress at her forehead so that her temperature will go down. You can ask Nami to do it for you but I think she had the same dismissal time as I have. Feed her first before giving her paracetamol and let her drink lots of water. I'll get there as soon as my class ends."

Zoro got some clothes, lots of towel and prepared cold water in a container. He removed the comforter and let her sat on the bed.

"I'll change your clothes."

"I can change myself." She tried to stand up but she felt too weak so she let him do it.

He went behind her and asked if she could take off her clothes including her bra so he could wiped her body with a towel. She removed her top and bra and he started to rub her back with a towel. Her skin was silky and flawless, just enough to make any guy go crazy for her. He gulped as he continued to rub her arms, neck and face and gave her the towel to wipe her front. After that, Zoro slid Robin his shirt that she kept in case of emergencies to make her feel loose and comfortable. Then he laid her down back to the bed. He went to her thighs next and asked her if he could do the same with her legs. She agreed and took off her pants and he shakily wiped it.

"You're shaking." Robin teased.

Zoro grumbled and tried to smoothen his touch so she would stop teasing him. After that, he asked her if she could change her own underwear and she agreed. He covered her with the comforter while blushing and let her change it. When she's done, he slid loosed pants to her and placed a cold compress on her forehead. He cleaned all the things he used and left the room but Robin caught his shirt.

"I'll be back." Zoro looked at her pleading eyes that told him not to go.

She let go of him and went back to bed.

* * *

Zoro went outside the house and look for some food stalls to buy something for her to eat. Luckily, there was a stall across the street that sells homemade food so he went there and bought some hot chicken soup. He went back at her house to place the hot soup on a bowl and went upstairs with a tray of hot soup, spoon, warm water and medicine. He placed it on the table next to the bed and took the cold compress from her forehead that was now warm. He checked her temperature and it went from 40 degrees down to 39.8 degrees. He woke her up by touching the tip of her nose that made her eyes fluttered open.

"You're back." she smiled.

"I bought you some chicken soup. Want to eat?"

Robin nodded and he helped her to sit up on the bed. He sat on her side with a bowl of soup and spoon in his hands.

"I can feed myself."

Zoro sighed and said "Let me take care of you just this once." He took a spoonful of soup and blew it gently to make it warm before feeding it to her.

She tasted the warm soup and asked with a husky voice "Why are you doing this? Is it only because I am sick?"

"No." He gave her again another spoonful of soup.

She sipped and asked "Why?"

He ignored her question and continued to feed her. Robin only wanted to hear those three words from his mouth that's why she kept on asking why. But Zoro wasn't answering her back. She managed to finish the whole bowl of soup with him spoon-feeding her. She still hadn't heard it from him so she just gave up and stayed quiet for a while.

After Zoro gave her the paracetamol, he cleaned all the things he used and went downstairs with those. When he returned, she was shaking badly so he slid inside her comforter to wrap his arms and legs around her which stopped her from shaking for a while. She never felt to be cared like this by anyone but him. Before she fell asleep a tear fell from her eye and Zoro felt it. After a while, he noticed that she fell asleep so he kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm sorry." before falling asleep. After an hour he heard his phone rang; it was Chopper.

"I'm already here, please open the door. Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"I'll be right there." he hung up.

He let go of Robin and went downstairs to open the door for Chopper. Chopper quickly ran to her room and checked her. After a while he called Zoro.

"You really did a great job. Her temperature is 38.5 degrees. She need lots of rest and no stress okay? Keep giving her the paracetamol every four hours. Change her clothes again, she's very sweaty. She told me that it was because of you that's why she's feeling better. You guys are so corny. I'll be going now."

He left and Zoro locked the door. He went back upstairs and got another pair of clothes for her to change. This time, Robin was the one who cleaned herself at the bathroom because she felt better than before. After walking out of the bathroom, she joined Zoro in the bed and pretending to be asleep with him. Zoro whispered "I know it sounds corny but the only reason that I wanted to take care of you is because…" then doze off. She smiled and moved closer to him and whispered "Thank you." then kissed his cheek and fell asleep. He knew that she was still awake earlier so he pretended to be asleep just like her. Now, he knew that she was asleep so he kissed her forehead and whispered "It's still corny even if you're asleep; I love you Robin…"

"I love you Zoro… I know you do too… Even if you don't tell it to me every time... I know you love me as much I do..." she murmured in her sleep. He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Robin woke up around 7 am; she overslept due to her illness. She realized that Zoro's not by her side anymore. She thought that he already left for school so she fixed herself up and went downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Zoro, trying to open the stove.

"Damn this stove, how am I supposed to open this thing?" he cursed under his breath.

"I'll do it."

"Nah, I'll just buy us some food." he said casually then he realized that it was Robin who talked to him and stepped backward with a shocked face.

"What?"

He regained his composure and said "You're finally awake."

"No I'm still sleeping." She said sarcastically. "Why didn't you go to school?"

"Your mom isn't home; no one will take care of you."

"Corny…"

"Whatever; how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She titled her head and said "You"

"Seriously?"

"Fufufu. You can't even open the stove."

"I'm working on it." he tried to open it again and the flame burst out. Robin quickly turned off the gas tank and said "Mom will kill you if you burn down her kitchen, much less our house. Let me open it."

"Tch! Fine."

Robin opened the stove and Zoro said "So that's how this thing works."

"Fufufu. You're living alone yet you don't know how to operate a stove?"

"Mine's electrical."

_She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. _

"Whatever. Wait at the dining room; I'll cook something for you." Zoro said frantically.

"I'm staying, just in case." She insisted.

"Fine; just watch."

"Okay Mr. Chef."

"Tch!"

He started with the eggs and made a perfectly cooked sunny side-up egg. After that, he started to fry the bacon. The air was filled with its aroma —just right to make an empty stomach growl. Suddenly, Robin's stomach growled and she blushed heavily.

"What's that sound?" Zoro asked mockingly.

"You farted." She said with a weird voice because she's holding her nose.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed sarcastically then quickly shifted his facial expression into a blank looked and said "Very funny."

"Scaaarryy." she said ironically.

"Breakfast's almost ready. Be ready to taste the best breakfast you could ever imagine." He proudly said.

"Fufufu; very professional. Do you perhaps like to take the same course as Sanji's?"

"Tch! Just go to the table and wait."

"I want to see you cook."

"You're distracting me."

"Fine."

She went at the dining room and waited for him. After some minutes, he went to her with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a cup of coffee in his hands. All of these were shining, or so she thought. She smiled at him as he placed it down at the table and sat beside her. She looked at the scrambled eggs and said "What happened to the sunny side-up egg?"

"I got hungry and _ate_ it." he said blankly

"So that's why you wanted me to sit here while you're cooking." she said while chuckling.

"Tch! Your stomach growled and I got pitied, that's why I wanted you to wait here."

"Fufufufu. If you say so."

They shared breakfast with each other laughing and teasing. Robin must admit that with no doubt, this really is really the best breakfast she ever had. After eating, Zoro let Robin lean in his chest and arms and they both rested as well.

* * *

**By the way, I'd like to ask you readers... What's more painful? To know that your boyfriend already has a new girlfriend from someone else, who has proof, or to know it directly from your boyfriend? hahaha XD Please answer XD I know you guys already have an idea aboout what I'm going to do. But that chapter is too far to post yet. Review please! XD**


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter Nine**

**Jealousy**

After a week, Zoro lessen his "worries" about Franky being too close to Robin because of what she told him when she was sick. He still didn't want to admit that he was jealous, of course because of his pride. He was pissed of himself because he always becomes furious or mad when Robin was with other guys. He thought that anytime, they will take her away from him even if it's against her will. Zoro also wanted to see how Robin looked like when she's jealous. He texted Nami to meet up with him at the park after he take Robin back at her house. She asked him why but he told her that she will know it once they met.

After escorting Robin back at her house, Zoro went to the park. He made few wrong turns but still managed to end up at the park. Nami was waiting for him at the bench and he sat beside her.

"You know, you should pay me for being late."

"Whatever."

"So what do you want?"

Zoro told her the story between Robin and Franky and that he wanted to see Robin jealous.

"That will be very hard to do."

"How much?"

"I wasn't going to make you pay because I wanted to see Robin jealous too… but since you insisted, $100 will do." she said with her eyes turned into dollar sign.

His jaw dropped and said "$50"

"$95"

"$60"

"$90, take it or leave it."

His eyebrow twitched and said "Fine." Then he mumbled "Mercenary."

"You say something?"

"Nothing. Tell me how."

"Okay, first…

* * *

_The next day at the bus…_

There was silence going on between Zoro and Robin because he kept on texting someone. Robin was a little curious because he only held his phone if he was texting her, not to mention the smile lingered on his face whenever he read the message.

"Who are you texting?" she said curiously.

_"Here we go..." _he thought to himself."Carla."

"Carla?"

"My ex-girlfriend." When she heard the word "ex-girlfriend" she already knew that Zoro was making her jealous.

"Ahh… Why are you texting her?"

"She texted me first; asking how am I."

"When did you meet her?"

"When we were first year high school."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three months."

"Who broke up?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"She changed."

"You still love her?"

"We're friends." He received another text.

"Should I be bothered?"

"Not at all."

"Red Line University!" the conductor shouted. Robin kissed him on the cheek and went off the bus. When he was sure that she was inside the campus, a playful smirk showed upon his lips.

* * *

After a few days, Robin was getting irritated of Zoro always texting and talking on the phone with his 'ex'. While they were at her house, her mom wasn't home and Zoro kept on texting 'Carla'. Robin grabbed his phone and said "I'm borrowing this."

"What for?"

"I need to talk to someone using your phone." She started to look at his phonebook for Carla's number. Zoro didn't expect that she will snatch his phone so he tried to get it back but she resisted and said "You have nothing to hide so don't stop me from calling her." He gave up and she called Carla.

"What do you want?" Carla said.

Robin recognized her voice and way of speaking. She knew who she was and said "Nami?"

"Robin?"

_"Shit!"_ Zoro thought to himself.

"Nami what's going on?"

"Uh… Ask Zoro, bye." She hung up.

Robin knew that Zoro was making her jealous, but she didn't expect Nami to be involved with this. She didn't expect that Zoro would be wasting his time planning on how to make her jealous. She was astonished of what he did. First, she felt happy because he put a lot of effort just to make her jealous. But then, she remembered how he was so mad at her because of Franky though it's not her intention to do so. But now, he's doing the same thing intentionally to her. She turned her gaze to him and looked at him with shadow in her eyes.

"Talk." She said firmly.

"I wanted to see you jealous, that's why I asked Nami to help me. She had nothing to do with this."

"What a very good reason to do this to me. Do I look like a toy that you can play around whenever you wanted to?" She didn't care what others do to her, but if it's Zoro, that's a different story.

He moved closer to her and embraced her tightly then said "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you nuts? When it was me who didn't want to make you jealous, you were so mad. Now you're doing this to me, intentionally; telling me that you didn't intend to hurt me? Are you out of your mind? You know how it hurts Zoro." Even if she looked so peaceful while saying this, her words betrayed her actions and facial expression. She's not actually mad at him; she only wanted him to realize what she felt when he was the one who was jealous. The only thing that she wanted was for him to say sorry but he still kept his pride.

He was speechless so he just hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me." She tried to remove his grip but he was holding her tight.

"I'm not letting you go. Not until we talk this through."

Robin unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu from his side which made him let go of her. She pointed the katana at Zoro's chest with both of her hands on the handle. "I'm done playing." She said with a calmed voice and shadow in her eyes.

"Oi, that sword is very dangerous." He walked closer to make the katana slightly buried to his chest making her step back until she hit the wall.

"I don't care."

"Give me the katana." He moved closer again making her arms fold until the handle placed on her chest.

"Stop moving towards me! Go home, I'll give you your sword."

"No." Zoro took another step and this time, the katana sank in his chest a little making blood ooze. Robin's eyes widened and dropped the sword. The sword almost slashed her feet but he quickly got it and sheathed it back to his side. He wrapped his arms around her tightly while she was still in shock and whispered "You idiot, let me teach you sometimes how to handle a sword so you won't scare me like that."

"Your chest, I hope you won't lose too much blood and die."

"That's my Robin."

"Idiot."

Zoro let go of her and looked at her silly.

"What?" she said while looking at his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She finally heard it from him so she smiled and said "Apology accepted."

"I finally saw you jealous."

"No, you only saw how I held a sword poorly."

"No, you snatched and tampered my phone. That only showed that you were jealous."

Robin blushed and looked down to Zoro's wound. She touched it and her lips curved down. "It will stain your clothes; take it off and I'll clean this." She said but he didn't respond. She looked back at him and saw those perfect lips of his smiling at her. "Sorr— before she could even say it his strong arms were around her, holding her as close as possible while his lips pressed into hers, kissing her gently. His soft kisses turned into a deep hot passionate kiss and she returned it back. Robin placed her arms on his shoulder and clasped her hands behind his neck. His right hand caressed her hair and gently wiped it out of the way. Zoro's hands sent shivers through her spine as he slid it inside her shirt and ran his fingers lightly at her abdomen making a small moan escaped from her lips. He traced the slender curve of her body up to the shoulders making her shirt lift up. She broke the kiss to gasp some air and went back for some more. His hands moved up making her arms raised upward and took off her shirt but get a hold on it. He pinned her to the wall with her hands pinned on the wall with his. He nipped her neck that made her moan slightly from his soft kisses and realized that his hands traveled down on her side, moving closer to her bosom. Robin waited for Zoro's touch but his hand moved down to her waist and his kisses went back to her lips. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around him making her body pressed with his. He truly kept his promise of not touching her and didn't take advantage of the moment. Although she understood that he almost did it, but come on, he's still a guy. As they deepen the kiss she realized that she truly love this man. Because of the lack of air, they broke the kiss apart and breathed heavily. He looked at her blankly and said "Sorry for— she cut him off with her finger and said "Thank you." He smiled at her and put her shirt back on. He hugged her tightly promising again that he will never do more than what they did. Although she wanted to, she just told him again that he's corny but he ignored it and said "Don't point my katanas to anyone again. Especially the one you unsheathed, it's cursed. And I don't want you to hurt yourself with it."

"Why? I'm not pointing it to myself." she asked him curiously.

"It will attack its own wielder."

Then he started to unsheathe his swords and told her everything about it, especially the white one. He told her how Yubashiri got destroyed and that he only had two katanas left. She thought of giving him a new one even if it costs her a fortune. They shared the whole day talking about his swords.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA No lemons :P Oh let's just say that Zoro hadn't got Shusui yet and Robin was the one who gave it to him. Because I'm going to use that info for the future chapters. :D Anyways, review please! **


	10. For His Dreams I Will

**Chapter Ten**

**For His Dreams I will**

There were only two weeks left before the first semester ends and Robin was busy studying her lessons during her vacant time due to her numerous upcoming quizzes and final exams. But then an unknown number called her phone.

"Hello?" she said curiously.

"Miss Nico Robin?" It was a voice of a muscular guy, according to her.

"Yes, this is her speaking."

"Then I presume that you're Mr. Roronoa Zoro's girlfriend/guardian?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Ah! Sorry for my inconvenience; my name is Mr. Takamura, the chairperson of the P.E. Dept. at Grand Line University." he said proudly.

"Good Morning Sir. How may I help you?"

"I would like to invite you to a meeting with Mr. Roronoa tomorrow after his class at the P.E. Dept. Are you free around four o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Yes sir; I'll be right there."

"It was nice talking to you Miss Nico. Now I understand why Mr. Roronoa made you her guardian even though you're his girlfriend. You are much matured to talk with." then he hung up.

Robin was wondering why the dept. chair wanted to have a meeting with her. She hoped that he didn't cause any trouble at all but then she realized that he wasn't that hard to be with when it comes to P.E. class. In fact, he had a very high grade on that subject when they were in high school because of his perseverance.

* * *

_The next day after class…_

Robin went at 'GLU' and got ignored by the guard after he checked her bag. She went straight at the P.E. Dept. and knocked before opening the door. There were eyes looking at her and Zoro was waiting for her at the couch with his jaw dropped so she sat beside him.

"So, where's Mr. Takamura?" she said and lift up his chin to close his mouth.

"He's waiting for us? Inside his office." Pointing at the door next to him but his eyes was glued to her. "Why are you here?"

"He called me yesterday to have a meeting with him including you."

"Tch! I told him not to bother you because you're very busy with your studies."

"Fufufu. It's alright; I couldn't say no if it's for you."

"Corny Robin."

"I told you I'm getting infected with your corniness."

"Tch!"

"Shall we enter his office?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"He's still talking with Tashigi and that Smoker guy."

"Are all of your classmates were called to have a meeting with him?"

"Only the two of us."

"Dear, you're drooling." Pointing at his lips.

He wiped his mouth but didn't felt anything wet. "Stop messing with me!"

"Fufufu. I wonder why he arranged a meeting. You're not ditching school right?"

"Of course not. Maybe it's about swordsman stuff."

"How can you tell?"

"He's also a swordsman."

"I see."

Just then Tashigi and Smoker went out of the office and kept on thanking Mr. Takamura.

"You're next." Tashigi said to Zoro then she noticed Robin. "Oh hi Robin."

"Hi Tashigi."

"Let's go." Zoro interrupted and grabbed Robin's hand to stand up.

_"Why can't I easily move on with that bastard!?" _Tashigi thought to herself and left the room with his uncle Smoker.

* * *

When they entered the chairperson's office, Mr. Takamura was looking for something in his steel cabinet beside his table. The couple sat at the two chairs in front of the desk and waited for Mr. Takamura to notice them. He pulled out a folder from his cabinet and adjusted himself to face the two visitors. He clasped his hands on top of the desk and looked at Zoro then at Robin. He stared at her for a while until she felt a little unease with his stare and spoke.

"Hi Sir." Robin broke the silence.

"Sir, it's not polite to stare; especially at her." Zoro said with a blank look.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that, I didn't expect your girlfriend/guardian to be so—"

"Beautiful?" Zoro interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah, something like that." Mr. Takamura shook his head out of his fantasies and got on the reason why he invited her on the first place. "I invited you here, Ms. Nico, to give you this." He handed a letter to her.

She read the letter that said "Good Greetings Ma'am/Sir,

I would like to inform you that your son, Mr. Roronoa Zoro, was picked by Grand Line University to represent the country for the upcoming "Clash of the swordsman" because of your child's abnormal strength when it comes to kendo. It will be held at Beijing, China on the twenty-fifth day of March five years from now. We know that it is still too early to inform you with this event but we would like to send your child at Tianjin, China for his training because he needs lots of training to do and it is the closest place where the said event will be held. Your child will be staying there for five years until the event. Along with this is a scholarship for his course of choice. They will leave the country for their training after the first semester ends. You don't have to worry for the papers and passport of your child because we arrange all his papers and all you need to do is to provide the following: birth certificate, 1x1 and 2x2 picture 2 pcs each. It will be a pleasure for us if you will approve our offer. We will ensure your child's safety during the training and he will be encouraged to go home during Christmas vacation. Thank you and God Bless."

It was signed by the chairperson, the Dean, the Official Head of the upcoming event "Clash of the swordsman," president of Grand Line University, and the President of Japan. She stared at the paper for a while after reading it and got tapped at the shoulder by Zoro that made her snapped out of her thoughts.

"What does it says?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Uhh… I think you should read it yourself." She handed him the letter.

Zoro's eyes widened as he read the letter and left a shocked expression on his face after reading it. "I-Is this true!?"

"Yes Mr. Roronoa; you and Ms. Tashigi were chosen to represent our country."

He turned his gaze to Robin. "You're in this with me right?"

_Flashback…_

Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and showed it to Robin. He handed it to her carefully and she looked at it with an amused stare.

"What is this sword's history?"

"It belonged to my childhood friend, Kuina. She was the strongest among her fellow trainees in Koshiro-sensei's dojo even though she's a girl. I can't even overpower her.

"You never win?"

He told her how he met her and how he wasn't able to beat her.

"I see."

"After that we promised that one of us will win the "Clash of the Swordsman" and become the greatest swordsman there is. It will be held five years from now."

"Then what happened?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"I asked her father for this sword and promised that with her sword and mine, I will win that battle and hold the title of the greatest swordsman." he said proudly.

"I'm sure you'll win."

"I will and you will be there to see me win."

"I will support you till the end."

"Thanks" He sheathed back Wado and hugged her tightly.

_End of Flashback…_

"Robin?" Zoro snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"Of course I am." she said with a fake smile.

"Then that settles it. Ms. Nico and Mr. Roronoa, I need you to sign this letter for me." Mr. Takamura handed them the letter.

Zoro signed it quickly and handed it to Robin. She didn't want to be a hindrance for his dreams, even if it means that she must be separated with Zoro and let him leave the country. She read the letter once more before she hesitantly signed it.

* * *

**Awwww… Zoro's leaving T_T Hihihihi Review please! XD**


	11. See You Soon

**Chapter Eleven**

**See You Soon**

After a week, Robin didn't let her worries about Zoro leaving the country ruined her studies for the final exam. She maintained her grade of 1.0 on her report card and was happy because Zoro was now more determined of studying because of the news. She was just afraid that after the exam, he will leave and be lonely without him; even if they have cellular phones and the internet to communicate with. Though he's going home during Christmas break, it's not enough because she was sure that he will visit their friends when he got home when all she wanted was to spend time with him. The days passed too quickly and she only had limited time to be with him so she made sure not to make him jealous or anything that will lead to arguments.

It was the night before Zoro's departure and he will leave at 3 in the afternoon the next day. Robin went to his house around 8 o'clock pm to help him with packing his things for the trip. While they were almost finish arranging his clothes in his room, Zoro spotted a red tint on the side of Robin's blouse. He moved his finger to touch the red tint and said "Oi, you have a— He wasn't able to finish his sentence because she quickly avoided his finger by swaying her hip away. A devious smile started to form on his face as he looked at her side.

"Don't you dare…" she threatened while looking at him with an awkward smile. She knew that he was going to tickle her so she quickly made her way out of the room. But before she could even go closer to the door, he already caught her from behind and started tickling her. She pleaded him to stop and he did but his arms were embracing her tightly. Her laughs started to subside and she noticed that he became quiet. She sighed and said "I'm going to miss this and I'm really happy you're about to fulfil your promise to her."

Zoro frowned; he will definitely miss her. If he could just take her with him like one of his swords, he will do it. But sadly, he can't; she was too big to fit in his luggage. He wanted to spend his remaining days at Japan with her. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to make her happy and he wanted to be as well.

There was silence. Zoro let go of her and moved in front. Their eyes met and he was sure that there was sorrow in those azure eyes of hers even though she's smiling at him. He moved closer and held her face. "You're eyes betray you." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and looked deeply in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Robin embraced him tightly.

_There was silence…_

"Fufufu. The two of us are so dramatic." she giggled.

"You started it."

"Don't forget to call."

"I won't. Sleep here tonight."

"You'll just use me as a pillow again." she complained.

"I know you love being my pillow." he teased.

"Maybe." she teased back.

They finished packing and went to clean themselves for bed. As usual Zoro made Robin his human Pillow and cuddle her to his sleep. No one knows that he could be this cute whenever he's with the one he loved. He never showed this kind of affection whenever they were with the others. Robin felt lucky that she could witness this kind of emotion of him and wished that he will be more open to her. She too, never showed this kind of affection to anyone but him. She felt comfortable and could easily show her emotions to him without holding back. Her thoughts drifted her to sleep with a smile lingered on her face.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Zoro woke up at noon and noticed that Robin wasn't beside him anymore. He then saw a purple note attached to the pillow she used that says "Good Morning! I need to run an errand and leave early. I didn't bother to wake you up because you were sleep talking and I didn't want to ruin your precious dream of a certain female. I'll catch up with you at the airport and don't dare leave until I haven't come back. See you later. :* -Robin" He got up and took a shower. After a while he clothed himself and received a phone call from Nami.

"Hey, Robin asked us to fetch you; are you done fixing yourself?" Nami asked.

"Yeah I'm done. Where is she anyway?"

"She didn't tell us but she said it's very important. Oh by the way, we're already outside your house."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Me, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Miss Olvia also."

"The whole gang is here including Robin's mom?"

"She insisted; although Robin didn't know about this."

"Alright I'll be right there." He hung up.

Zoro grabbed his luggage including his swords and ran downstairs. When he got out, there were three cars parked in front of his house. There was a Porsche Boxster that belonged to Sanji, a F430 Spider Ferrari that belonged to Franky and a Lexus LS that belonged to Olvia. "Remind me again how we had rich friends." Usopp mumbled to Luffy who just laughed on his comment.

"Were the hell will I put my luggage?" Zoro asked confusedly.

"At my car dear." Olvia offered.

Zoro placed his baggage at the trunk of Olvia's car.

"We're all set?" Nami asked.

"UH!" everyone confirmed.

"Yosh! To the airport!" Luffy commanded.

They all went inside their respective vehicles and went off. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp rode Sanji's car, Brook rode Franky's, and Zoro and Nami rode Olvia's. When they reached the airport, those who had cars went off to the parking lot after unloading the others at the entrance of the departure area. After a few minutes, the three of them were back just in time when Tashigi arrived. She got ignored by Zoro and Nami but got greeted by the others. She bid them goodbyes and went ahead. Zoro was wondering why was Robin hasn't showed up yet. He tried calling her phone but she's not answering. _"Damn it. What's taking her so long? It's already 2 o'clock! Where is she?"_

* * *

_Robin's situation…_

She already arrived at the airport around 1:50 pm but got blocked because according to the guard, she was carrying a deadly weapon.

"Let me in. I need to see my boyfriend."

"Ma'am you're carrying a very dangerous weapon. If you want to enter, leave it behind." _"Should I arrest this woman for carrying such a thing?" _the guard thought to himself.

"I won't leave this behind; I need to give this to him."

"Then I'm sorry Ma'am you cannot enter."

"Just let me in!"

"What's the entire ruckus about?" the manager noticed them.

"Sir, this young lady here has a sword with her and she wants to enter the building."

"This is for my boyfriend and I really need to give this to him."

"Who's your boyfriend Ma'am?" the manager asked.

"Roronoa Zoro."

The manager's eyes widened and he quickly let her in. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ma'am."

"But Sir—

"Her boyfriend will be representing our country for the event 'Clash of the Swordsman'." He turned to Robin. "I suppose that sword you're carrying is his sword?"

"Yes."

"Carry on."

Robin quickly went her way to the others and found them at the lobby waiting for her. Zoro hasn't noticed her yet but the others already did and she signalled him not to tell him. When she was already behind him, Luffy noticed her and quickly yelled "R— Nami immediately covered his mouth before he could even announced Robin's arrival. Robin wrapped her arms around Zoro and said "I'm glad you haven't left yet." She let go of him and he turned around to face her.

"What took you so long!?" he yelled.

"This." She showed the sword to him.

He titled his head to the side and asked "Why do you have a sword with you?"

"Idiot! This is for you!" she giggled and handed him the sword.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted except for Olvia who giggled.

"This costs a fortune!" Zoro accepted with awe.

"Nami isn't the only one who knows how to negotiate."

"That's my girl!" Nami proudly said.

Zoro unsheathed the sword and slashed the air diagonally. An evil grin crept on his face while saying "It's heavier than Yubashiri. What's its name?"

"Shusui." Robin said.

"Perfect." He sheathed it back to its scabbard and slid it on his side with his other swords.

Without a word, Zoro quicly held Robin's face and pressed his lips upon hers making her eyes widened and the others as well.

"PDA. Get a room." Nami mumbled.

"Why does Robin-chan love kissing that lazy moss-ball?" Sanji whined.

"Aw! Suuuupeeerrr sweet!" Franky danced out of joy.

"Yohohoho! My cheeks are getting red from all this sweetness! Ah but I don't have cheeks to be reddened. Wait I'm still alive at this fic. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp whined.

"Shhh… I'll take a photo." Olvia pulled a camera out of her purse and took a photo of them kissing. She made sure that the flash was off so that the couple won't noticed that she took a photo.

Zoro didn't care that the others were staring at them especially her mother who kept on smiling at them. The only thing that he wanted was to give her his sweetest kiss to show to her how much he loves her and also as a thank you for her gift. He parted their lips to breathe some air and looked at her sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you for giving me this perfect gift. I'll never leave it out of my side." He embraced her tightly and whispered "I love you."

"Fufufu. I love you too."

"Uhh guys, you wanna speed up a little because Zoro might miss his flight." Franky said awkwardly.

"Yeah Marimo might get lost and ride the wrong flight." Sanji agreed.

"Kill joy." Nami mumbled.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Fufufu. Mom and I have friends."

"You're ignoring us!" Franky and Sanji yelled.

"I'll get going." He kissed her forehead and got ready to go.

"Zoro…"

"Hmmm?"

"No matter what happens, don't turn around. You might see something that will make your heart ache and die." she said blankly.

He raised an eyebrow at her awkwardly.

"Just don't look back okay?"

"Fine." He started to walk and bid goodbyes to his friends. He was stopped by an arm placed on his shoulders by Brook.

"Zoro-san… I heard from Chopper-san that you were the one who took care of Robin-san when she was sick."

"Yeah, so?"

"I suppose that you were the one who changed her clothes. Yohohoho"

"Again, so?"

"What was the color of Robin-san's panties?"

Zoro's eyebrows twitched and he gave a massive punch at Brook's skull, leaving him lying on the ground.

"Zoro-san's harsh! Yohohoho!" Brook said faintly before he passed out.

Zoro carried on his way to his destination but was stopped by a loud scream of Robin.

"ZORO!" she cried.

He stopped for a moment but continued to walk.

"ROBIN!" everyone screamed.

He was curious of why were they screaming Robin's name. He can't take it so he turned around and saw all of them staring at him blankly. He raised an eyebrow and everyone burst into laughter.

"I told you not to look! See you soon!" Robin yelled while waving her hand and their friends laughing at him.

Then everyone including Robin and Olvia took a deep breath and shouted. "Don't get lost!"

"Stop messing with me!" he shouted back.

* * *

**HAHAHA yeah they were messing with Zoro XD It's like they own the whole airport hahaha XD Review please!**


	12. Long Distance

**This chapter took me 2 weeks to start it. XD I can't seem to find the introduction to this chapter haha XD So forgive me if this chapter sucks XD This is a little long 'cause I'm going to compress the long distance blah blah XD Because the true story will start after this chapter and the first 12 chapters were just for information XD And since this is LDR, it will be mostly about conversations stuff XD So yeah I should continue writing XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Long Distance**

Zoro left Japan to fulfil his dreams. He practices everyday for him to be strong while studying his course which is related to winery. He and Robin agreed that they would chat, text or call every time before they sleep. Whenever they do that, they never run out of topic. They always have something to talk about, if they would not tease each other, they would express tenderness to one another. One example of their conversation was their chat at 9pm. This is what happened..

"Hi" Zoro started the conversation.

"Hello"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine too."

"Okay Good Night."

"Night."

"Hahaha" Robin replied.

"Hahahaha"

"Hey Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do."

"Aw… Roronoa Zoro misses Nico Robin… How cute… :3"

"Shut up…"

"I miss you too… :*"

"_"

"Why are we typing like highschool students who are having a chat with their long time crush?"

"I'm just happy."

"And what is the source of this happiness of yours?"

"Damn it Robin. Can't you just say why, instead of that long sentence?"

"Hahaha. I just like it. So, why are you happy?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I'm having a chat with my long time crush…"

"So I was right. Hahaha. Who is she?" _"I wonder who she is. Or is he just messing with me?"_ Robin thought.

"Not gonna tell. :P"

":("

":P"

"Who's she?"

"You :P"

"Zoro you're still corny. /"

"You like it when I'm corny. :P Wait, is that a blushing emoticon?"

"Hmmm… Hahaha. We're like high school students."

"You know…"

"What?"

"There's this girl who kept on bugging me here at China."

"Really? Don't tell me it's still Tashigi?"

"Nope, not her. But she is a friend of hers."

"Ah… So what about her?"

"She kept on texting, chatting, and sending me e-mails. She's even calling me! o.O"

"Are you even responding to her non-stop irritation?"

"I'm ignoring her, but she kept on annoying me!"

"Why don't you tell her to stop? Maybe she can understand that you're not interested with her?"

"I already did that, but she's so persistent."

"Try changing your number?"

"I won't change my number just because of her."

"Then you just have to deal with it."

"Damn -.-"

"By the way, why did you shift to a winery course?"

"So Tashigi won't be my classmate. I'm still sick of her because of what she did. And you know I love sake."

"Hahaha. Wine is different from sake."

"It's still alcohol. So I still love it."

"You love sake more than me?"

_"Why is she thinking like that?"_ "Can't I just love you both equally?"

"-_-"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. Night." She logged out.

"Wait!" _"What's wrong with her? I only told her that I love them both… equally… DAMN!"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Back at Robin, she was slightly pissed for having to compete with an inanimate object for Zoro's love. Her laptop was thrown recklessly on the side of her bed because of her sudden change in mood. But then she received a phone call from Zoro. She was hesitating to answer it first but in the end she answered it.

"Good Evening, how may I help you Sir?" Robin greeted like in a call centre agent.

"Robin. Stop acting like an answering machine."

"What do you want? I told you I'm going to sleep."

"Damn it! Stop being stubborn!"

"You have five minutes."

"What? What five minutes?"

"Four minutes."

"You're giving me time limit!?"

"Three minutes."

"Robin!"

"Two minutes. You know going berserk won't help you at all."

"Robin this is stupid…"

"One minute, it's all or nothing."

"Dammit! What do you want me to say!?"

"30 seconds…"

"Tch! I'm sorry if I compared you with sake, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I love you more than sake and more than anything. Now, will you stop acting like a child and forgive me?"

_No response._

"Robin? Oh come on. Don't give me that fucking silent treatment! I can't even see what you look right now. At least tell me what's on your mind?" He looked at his phone if she was still on and she is.

"Fufufu. Could you repeat the last sentence?"

"Forgive me?"

"No before that."

"I love you—

"I love you too."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Fufufu. Maybe I should always stay mad at you so that you would tell me that you love me?"

"Tch! I'll be having trouble in sleeping knowing that you're mad at me."

"Fufufu. Alright, Good Night Zoro-_kun._"

"Good Night Robin-_chan._"

"You do realize you're becoming like Sanji?"

"I don't care if it's only to you and you're the only one who will know."

"All right… Bye." she hung up.

* * *

_After a few months…_

They might not even notice it but their love was getting deeper and deeper for one another because they are getting to know each other more and more. Robin became more open to Zoro because sometimes, when they chat, their topic was about her past and he will always tell her that she need not to worry about it because it's already the past and she should always remember that no matter what happens, he will always be there for her. She's always amazed by his determination when it comes to his dreams and he became the role model of Robin. Zoro became more determined to his dreams because he will not only fulfil his promise to his childhood friend but he will also make Robin see that he could achieve his goals. Because of Robin's support for his dreams, he was more determined to win.

While Robin was walking towards the library, she noticed that Nami was going there as well. She asked if she could join her and Nami gladly agreed. They sat across each other with books in their hands. There was silence in a few minutes but Nami decided to broke it.

"So Robin, how are things with Zoro?" Nami whispered while leaning forward to the table.

"He's been training more often lately and his grades were improving." Robin whispered back.

"Does he still have time for you?"

"He's giving me enough time." She whispered with a smile.

"That's good… Because most long distance relationships don't last because of time management. Also because of _jealousy _at times_._"

"Fufufu. Physical distance is not a hindrance as long as our hearts are bounded by love. He seems so far yet so close."

"Awww…"

"Excuse me Miss." A handsome guy approached Nami and Robin's table.

"Yes?" Nami asked politely and thought _"Oooh… Boy next door."_

The guy leaned closer to the table and whispered "My name is Ken. Is it alright if I could get your numbers?"

"What for?" Robin smiled.

"Textmate?" Nami asked.

"Yes." said Ken.

"I don't mind at all." Nami wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Thanks, how about yours beautiful?" he said sweetly to Robin.

"Sorry, I'm already taken." she rejected him with a polite smile.

"I only wanted to make friends." Ken smiled.

"Yah Robin. Ken only wanted to make friends." Nami stoked.

"I don't mind giving you my number at all, but—

"He won't know it if you won't tell." Nami interrupted.

"Nami…"

"Fine." Nami turned to Ken. "She's not interested."

"It's alright. Could I at least know your names properly?"

"Nami." she shook his hand.

"Robin." she smiled.

"Nice meeting you girls. I'll text you okay?" Ken went back to his sit.

"He's handsome right?" Nami whispered with a tease.

"Fufu. Yes."

* * *

_First Christmas vacation…_

Zoro went back to Japan for his Christmas vacation and got picked up by Luffy and the others. They were so happy to see him except, of course, Sanji. The first thing that Zoro noticed was that Robin was nowhere to be found. While walking out of the airport, he moved closer to Nami and asked "Where's Robin?"

"I don't really know. We tried contacting her but she's not answering our calls."

"She knew I was going home today right?"

"Of course she does. Maybe she didn't sleep well that's why she's not here. You know her. By the way, are you going first to your house or her house?"

"My house first; maybe she's still asleep. I'll just visit her later."

"Alright."

* * *

They dropped Zoro to his house and told him that they will have a party at night at his house for his return. He reminded them not to forget sake and they told him that he never changed. He entered his house and threw himself on the couch. "Ahhh… It's good to be back…" He went to his fridge and saw cans of booze perfectly arranged in it. "Nice one Robin." He got one and finished it quickly in one gulp. He went back to his couch but sensed that there was someone behind him that tried to blind folded him. He acted quickly and unsheathed Shusui from its scabbard. He positioned its blade on the mysterious person's neck. He pinned that person to the wall with both of his hands held by Zoro. He was wearing a mask covering his face showing only his eyes.

"How the hell did you get inside here and who are you?"

The mysterious person tried to free his hand from Zoro's grip but failed.

"Don't even think of breaking free."

The mysterious person breathed heavily while his sweat started to form on his neck and tried to break free with his legs trying to kick Zoro.

Zoro didn't want to do it but he slightly moved his sword down to make a 5 inch cut on his neck that made him squealed like a girl.

Zoro recognized that voice. When his eyes travelled down to the mysterious person's body, he figured out that the person he was pinning on the wall was actually a girl and he wounded her. He didn't even realize those azure eyes and that intoxicating scent of hers. He already had an idea who she was but he wondered why the hell she wore something like that. He carefully removed his sword away from her neck, not to cut her again, and placed it back to its scabbard while his other hand still gripping her hands. She was still breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

"Damn, I'm such an idiot. Why did you even think of wearing that kind of mask Robin?"

_No response._

Zoro used his free hand to lift up the mask only to show her luscious lips opened slightly to help her breathe. He looked at her unmasked eye that was staring at his from the very beginning and saw that she must've missed him so much. Without completely removing the mask off of her head, he let his lips made its way to hers that he waited for so long and let her relax her arms by placing it on his shoulders letting it wrapped around his neck. He finally removed the mask off of her face and held her hips to carry her making her legs wrapped around his waist tightly not letting herself fall. Oh how long she'd been waiting for his lips and how long she'd been waiting for his embraces again. He used his right arm to support her bottom and left arm to support her back. They didn't want to part but they have to because of lack of air, so they did and embraced each other tightly while her chin rested on his shoulder. Zoro didn't have to see it to know that Robin was crying on his shoulders because he felt his shoulder getting wet. It's been a year since the last time he held Robin again in his arms.

He patted her back and said "Why did you have to wear a mask?"

She wiped her tears and tightened her hug. "I was just trying it on because my friend will use it on a role play but then you arrived and I didn't have the chance to take it off. I was about to blind fold you to surprise you but you improved your senses and attacked me. By the way, that cut hurts."

"Sorry, I'll try to fix that later. Why weren't you there at the airport with the others?"

"I didn't get enough sleep."

"Too excited for my return?" he teased.

"Maybe…" she teased back.

"Then you need to rest. They said we were going to have a party tonight and I don't want you tired for tonight."

"Alright… Put me down, I'll sleep at your room upstairs."

"No way am I letting you go yet." He embraced her tightly and kissed the side of her neck. _"I want to be as close to you as possible."_

"Fufufu. Then how can I rest if you're still holding me?"

"I don't know, but I'm not putting you down." Cuddling her more and enjoying her warmth on his body.

Robin sighed as she rest her head on his shoulder and let his long waited scent drift her to sleep. After a few minutes, Zoro realized that she was already asleep because her grip from him loosened up so he held her tightly. He remembered that he made a small cut on her neck so he decided to get some bandage for it in his medicine cabinet. He went to his room and carefully laid her down to the bed. He undone two buttons of her blouse and folded her collar to show the wound on her neck diagonally down in between her collar bone. He held the bandage while trying to remember what his sensei used to do to his students whenever they got injured or cut. He cleaned it first with a cotton ball and placed the bandage according to what he remembered. After he finished treating her, he left the room and went to take a nap again on his couch.

_After a few hours…_

Robin woke up on Zoro's bedroom and got shocked that the two buttons of her blouse got unbuttoned. Did Zoro tried to touch her when she was asleep? No, Zoro would never do that. She looked at herself on the mirror to check for some kiss marks on her neck but only saw a bandage placed on where he cut her earlier. She felt butterflies on her stomach as she buttoned back her blouse while smiling sweetly at herself.

After an hour, their friends began to arrive one by one at his house and Luffy was the last one to arrive. They party all night and got knocked out in the morning. Zoro let Nami and Robin sleep at his room, with the door locked and him sleeping against it in case a certain perv-cook tried to sneak in. He let Luffy and the other guys sleep anywhere in his house.

After celebrating Christmas and New Year with his friends and Robin, he went back to China for his training.

* * *

_Third of November at China…_

Zoro went home from his training at around 8pm to rest. He decided to take a nap first before opening his account to have a chat with Robin. After an hour, he excitedly went online and to his surprise, Robin wasn't online yet. Actually, she was the one who always go online first. He thought that maybe she was busy doing her homework so he decided to take a nap again while waiting for her. Thirty minutes had passed and still Robin wasn't online. He messaged her saying "What's taking you so long? Why aren't you online yet?" and waited for a few minutes for her reply. Twenty minutes had passed and still she's not online. He decided to contact her phone but she's not answering. He kept on texting and calling her but she's not responding. He also tried calling her landline phone but no one's answering. He was getting worried and pissed at the same time so he texted Nami that says "Do you know where Robin is? Did she already go home already?" He waited for a reply from Nami but she's not answering either so he called her phone but sadly, she didn't answer too. Zoro's getting angry. Why are the two best friends ignoring his texts and calls? He hesitated to call Sanji but he knew that he was the only one who might know where are the girls so he decided to call him. When Sanji answered his phone, Zoro heard party music and laughter that he knew belonged to Luffy.

"What do you want?"

"Oi cook, where's Robin?"

"She's with me why?" Sanji sounded a little drunk.

"Why is she with you?"

"None of your business Marimo. Maybe she realized that she loved me instead of you." Sanji mocked.

"What is she doing?"

"Having a drink with Nami and the others so it's none of your business. You don't need to know everything that she does. She's not your pet." He sounded drunk. *"Is that Zoro?"* Robin asked Sanji.

"Tch! Just give her the phone."

"What if I don't? You have no right to order me." *"Sanji may I speak to him?"* Robin asked. *"Of course Robin-chan!"*

"Tch! Love cook."

"Eh you say something?"

"Just give her the phone."

Sanji handed Robin the phone. "Hello." Robin answered.

"Tch! Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were calling because the music is too loud." She said in a loud manner because of the loud party music.

"I can't even hear you clearly. Will you go to a quieter place?"

"Ok wait." The music started to minimize. "Is it okay now?"

"Better. Why didn't you tell me you guys are having a party?"

"Sorry I was about to text you but I totally forgot because they drag me here at Franky's house."

Zoro's eyebrows twitched. "What's the occasion?"

"Luffy encouraged him to treat us at his place because he received a grade from 3.0, which is the passing, to 1.0, which is the highest, in his history class."

"Ahh"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay, I'll text you when I get home. Bye. Love you."

"Bye." he hung up. _"That woman, she forgot my birthday."_

* * *

_Franky's place…_

Robin returned inside the house and gave Sanji back his phone. As soon as she sat on her seat, Luffy said "Oh Robin, did you say happy birthday to Zoro for me?" while giving his signature grin and her eyes widened.

"Oh me too! Did you greet him for me?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"Robin please do tell him that the Great Captain Usopp wishes him a happy birthday." Usopp said confidently.

"Same for us!" Franky and Brook cheered.

"Tell him happy birthday for me too." Nami said politely.

"Me too, I forgot to tell him that. Hehe." Sanji said.

"Oh no…" Robin worried.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"I forgot Zoro's birthday."

Everyone's head tilted to the left side and said "Seriously?"

"This is bad." She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Oh dear, 30 missed calls with 10 messages." She faced everybody and said "Excuse me for a moment."

Robin went outside and tried to contact Zoro but he's not picking up. She didn't lose hope and continued to call him until maybe he got pissed and answered her call.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked.

"Happy Birthday."

"It's not a _happy_ birthday."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He hung up.

She took a deep breath went back inside with a smile on her face. She sat beside Nami and everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"How'd it go?" Luffy asked.

"We're fine. He forgave me right after I said sorry."

"Oh good." Everyone said in relief except for Nami.

"Then let's continued to party!" Franky cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

While the others were busy having fun. Nami had a chance to talk with Robin while she was sitting alone on the couch with phone in her hands. She brought with her two glasses of wine and sat beside her.

"Here." Nami handed her the glass.

"Thanks."

Nami took a sip on her wine and said "I'm not like the others."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he's mad at you. It's written all over your face. Sanji-kun and Franky noticed it as well but because he was drunk he didn't like to say something. They told me to talk to you because they were getting worried."

_No response._

"Don't worry he can't stay mad at you. Just give him time to think. I'm sure tomorrow he will think that he's being ridiculous and call you." Nami cheered her up and joined the others.

Robin texted Zoro for the last time before joining the others saying "Sorry"

* * *

**Woooo… Yes ahaha xD The story begins XD I finally finish this chapter XD By the way, 2 years have already passed. So there's only 3 years left for Zoro until he fulfil his dreams in winning that contest and finally come home. XD Review please!**


	13. Disconnected

**Yow! XD Sorry for the long update, I was quite busy with my stuies and all. So this is where the fun starts XD Enjoy the rest of the story! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disconnected**

_The next day…_

Robin woke up late with a killing headache due to the party last night. Good thing it was held on a Friday evening or else she will have to push herself to come to school. The first that came to her mind was her phone. She looked for her phone and excitedly looked if Zoro had texted her during the night which might mean he already forgave her for not remembering his birthday. Sadly, there wasn't even a single text message from Zoro, only good night and good morning messages from Franky instead. She replied to Franky with "Good morning too." and composed a new message that says "Good Morning, take care." to be sent to Zoro.

The days passed too slowly because the two of them used to keep themselves company by texting, chatting, and sometimes video chatting. Out of nothing to do, Robin got one of her books and tried to read. She couldn't focus on reading so she went online only to see that Zoro was also online. At first, Robin was hesitating to message him but in the end, she did and said "Hey :)" She waited for a reply but he didn't respond so she said "I'm really sorry" Again, she waited for a response but suddenly, he went offline. Deep inside, the thing he did tore her heart. She chose to ignore it so she closed her laptop and looked for something else to do.

Robin went to the fridge to munch some apple and spotted her mother reading on the couch. After she got some apples, she sat beside Olvia and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You fought?" Olvia asked while reading.

"No." she bit her apple.

"I don't see your phone or laptop with you."

"He's having an extra training today."

"Why would he have extra trainings when the two of you used to communicate during weekends?"

_She slowly took another bite on her apple._

"Give him time. I'm sure he's been itching to talk to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about mom." She stood up. "I'm going to have a drink. Want some?"

"No thanks."

Robin went to the kitchen to mix herself some coco for a change. While preparing it, she remembered how Zoro used to make her one of this back when he was still in Japan. A smile crept on her face as she reminisce those times when he made her stop drinking coffee because she was always having a hard time to sleep. She didn't know why but her heart suddenly started to beat fast like she's nervous and she accidentally dropped the mug she was holding, breaking it into tiny pieces. Good thing there was nothing else inside the mug or else it will be very messy. She crouched down to get the pieces of glass on the floor and remembered how foolish she was back when she was high school to clutch the bits of mirror in her hand just because she saw Tashigi stole a kiss from sleeping Zoro. But while picking up the pieces of the broken glass, one of them cut her thumb that made her pissed because she was being careless again. She finished cleaning the mess and went upstairs to keep herself occupied by looking at some of her photos with Zoro. She didn't even realize that the sun had set and Zoro still hadn't been contacting her. She didn't give up and texted him 'Good Night.' before going to bed.

* * *

Everyday seems hell to her. She can't understand why he was still not talking to her after several days. Was he still mad at her for not remembering his birthday? It's already been a week and she was sure there was something wrong. She was always thinking of what might had happened to him that caused him to ignore her. She can't even concentrate on her lessons and her professors were starting to notice it. Nami also became aware of her condition. She decided to confront Robin about it when she spotted her in the library trying to read but cannot.

"Robin, want to have a little chat?" sitting down across her.

"Sure…" she closed the book she never intended to read.

"Your eyes seemed to be swelling. What happened?" she teased.

She raised an eyebrow and said "I don't know if it's swelling though I did stay up all night trying to study in advance."

"Study your lessons in advance or cry yourself to sleep?"

"Of course study my lessons in advance. What makes you think that I will cry myself to sleep?"

"You know, Zoro told me something about you yesterday."

"What?" she asked blankly.

"He told me that he's still mad at you for forgetting his birthday."

"I see… Is he really that shallow to you?"

"Nah… I just said that so you could tell me what's wrong." Nami stood up from her seat and sat beside Robin. "So what's wrong between you two?"

She sighed and said "There's nothing wrong between us."

"I know there is Robin. You just don't want me to know."

"I don't know what you are talking about Nami but we're fine."

"To tell you frankly, he's not contacting me."

Robin sighed and said "Maybe he's just busy."

"Really busy? If he won't contact us till December, I'll kill him to pieces when he comes home."

_"If he comes home."_

* * *

December came and Zoro still hadn't been contacting all of his friends. Robin was really getting worried why he is still not insinuating. She kept on calling and messaging him and still no response. She wondered if it's still the birthday thing but she knew that Zoro's not that shallow. Just as soon as the Christmas break started, Robin received a phone call from Luffy.

"Good Morning Robin!"

"Good Morning Luffy, what gives?"

"When is Zoro coming home?" the strawhat boy sounded like a baby.

"Actually… I don't know."

"Huuh? Why?" Luffy whined.

"Uhh… Well… He said he doesn't know if he could go home this December because the tournament is fast-approaching."

"Awwww… By the way, why is he ignoring me? I kept on messaging him but he's not responding… Is he mad at me?"

"Maybe he's just busy Luffy."

"Hmmm… Is he talking to you? Could you tell him that Usopp, Chopper and I miss him?"

She narrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes. "I'll try Luffy. He's been really busy with his training lately."

"Could you ask him also to reply on our messages?"

_"I wish I could."_ "Okay I'll tell him that."

"Thanks Robin! Happy Holidays Bye!"

"Happy Holidays too…" she hung up. Robin went back to her laptop and messaged Zoro "Zoro why are you doing this? Why do you kept on ignoring us? Everyone's wondering why. Please answer me." along with the other messages of her to him.

* * *

**YEY! XD Review please! XD**


	14. Liar

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Liar**

Robin couldn't believe it. It has been eight months since the last time Zoro talked to her. The sad thing about it was that, they had a misunderstanding back then. It seems like every day, something was missing in her life. She was having a very hard time sleeping with him always flashing on her mind. Robin tried messaging Tashigi but she's not replying as well. Her worries made her contact the office for scholarships regarding the 'Clash of the Swordsman' abroad and they told her that everything was normal. She didn't know whether to hold on or move on because she didn't have any idea on what had happened to him. This made her wait for him and kept on contacting him.

* * *

While Usopp was checking his mail at noon, he spotted a certain swordsman, who had been ignoring them for months, online. He quickly messaged him "Oi Zoro!" but Zoro already messaged him before he could send it.

"Usopp do me a favour." Zoro messaged.

"Zoro what happened to you? I can't believe you ignored us all for eight months!"

"Tell this to Robin,

Let go.

Don't

Wait for me."

"WTH!? Why should I say that to her!?"

"Just tell it to her."

"Why aren't you telling us what happened to you!?"

"GTG."

"Damn it Zoro! You're more than a coward than I am! You can't even tell that to her directly! You ignored us for eight months then you'll just pop up like nothing happened asking me to tell Robin to move on!? What's wrong with you!?"

"Nahh… Just do what I've told you. It's for her own good." he logged off.

Usopp was dumbfounded of what Zoro had said and fixed himself for his trip to Robin's house. He didn't want to let the others know what Zoro had said to him because it was only addressed to Robin that's why he went to her place. When he entered her house, Nami and Franky were there talking to her.

"Oh Usopp what brings you here?" Robin asked politely.

"I wanted to tell you something very important privately." he said while turning his gaze on Nami and Franky as he said the word _privately._

"Couldn't you just say it to her with us? What's so important with what are you going to tell her?" Nami complained.

"Yeah Usopp-_bro_ tell it to us too." Franky agreed.

"What is it all about?" Robin asked.

"It's about Zoro." Usopp said while shifting his gaze on the ground.

"You should definitely tell it to us also." Nami said.

"It's alright." Robin confirmed.

"Uhh… Robin… The thing is… Y-You know Zoro told me that… Ahh…" Usopp said shakily.

"For Pete's sake Usopp! Just say it already!" Nami nagged.

"Zoro said that he wanted you to let go and don't wait for him." Usopp frowned.

_Dead air…_

"You're lying." Nami concluded.

"Eh? Why would I lie about something so serious about?" Usopp protested.

"How did you know he said that?" Franky asked with his eyebrow raised.

"He was online a while ago."

"Why did he say that?" Nami asked.

"He didn't tell me the reason."

The three of them shifted their gaze to Robin who had shadow in her eyes.

"Robin, are you alright?" Franky confronted her.

"Don't believe in Usopp. I know he's lying." Nami said while placing her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Usopp protested.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled.

Robin looked at Usopp that sent shivers to his whole body and said "Is it true?"

Usopp, without hesitation, said "Yes"

"I see… I'll get you something to eat and drink; as well as you two."

Robin went to the kitchen and looked for some snack for them. She excused herself for them not to see the pain and sorrow she felt with what Usopp had told them earlier. Her heart ached and had trouble breathing while remembering that Zoro wanted her to move on without any reasons. When she was out of eye sight, she couldn't help but cry while her right hand on her mouth, gripping it not letting a single cry escape from her lips.

* * *

_At the living room…_

"By the way Usopp, don't let the others know about that Zoro said that to you okay?" Nami said.

"Why?"

"Do you want them to bug you asking what happened to him and why did he ignored us? Especially Luffy?"

"Fine." Usopp scowled.

"Hey guys, I'll just help Robin with the snacks." Franky stood up.

"Bring me takoyaki!" Usopp pleaded.

"You're too demanding!" Nami slightly slapped Usopp's head behind.

Franky made his way to the kitchen only to saw Robin at the sink, crying. Her right hand was placed on her mouth while her left hand supporting herself to the sink. He pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and offered it to Robin.

"Here." Franky handed the hanky to her.

Robin looked at him then to the hanky. She wiped her tears using her hands "Thanks but I'm fine." and smiled at him sweetly.

"You sure?"

"Yes" she gave him another smile.

"Okay…"

"Oh Franky, could you help me prepare a snack for you guys? "

"Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Midnight…_

Robin was lying on her bed, crying. She was crying the whole time starting from the time she laid down the bed. It was so hard for her to accept the fact that all the things that had happened to them were all gone in just a snap. _"Why can't I make myself not to cry? What is wrong with me?"_ Just then, her mother knocked on the door making her to wipe her tears away and covered her face with her hair just to pretend to be asleep. Olvia entered the room and sat on her bed. She wiped Robin's hair away and poked her cheek that made Robin's eyes slowly opened.

"You're not asleep?"

"What is it mom?" Robin looked the other way not letting their eyes meet so she won't see her red eyes.

"You're single now?" Olvia teased.

"No… _silence_ Yes? Maybe? I don't know…"

"What happen?"

"It's not really a big deal."

"Robin, you need someone whom you can tell your problems so that you won't be overwhelmed with your negative emotions; even if it's not that big deal."

"Zoro's been ignoring me for eight months and went online earlier just to tell Usopp that I should… move on… to him…"

"So that's what happened." Olvia laid beside her.

"I can't believe that after all that we've been through, he would just let go without telling me what the problem is. He didn't even bother to tell it to me directly. I mean, why can't he tell it to me instead of Usopp? What is wrong with telling it to me? I can handle it if he wanted to break up."

"Maybe he was afraid of what your reaction might be?"

"He said he loves me… But why is he doing this?"

"Dear, we don't know what happened to him there; what cause him to change. We can't just easily judge his actions without knowing the reason behind it."

"Why can't he just tell me the problem? Maybe I could help him?"

"Like I said, we don't know what happened to him. You don't know, maybe the reason behind his action was actually because he didn't want you to be harmed.

"You're definitely on his side…"

"I'm in no one's side. I'm just telling you the possible things that could happen. By the way, you should sleep now. It's past midnight."

"Good Night." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good Night too." She kissed Robin's forehead.

Olvia adjusted herself to the bed and let Robin sleep with her. Sometimes, it amazed her that no matter how mature Robin might be, when it comes to like this kind of situation, Robin will be like a child wanted to learn more. Her thoughts shifted as she realized that Robin fell asleep. She knew that something was wrong with Zoro and was sure that he didn't want Robin and the others to know about it. She thought that he might be lying to Robin about letting go so that she won't be involved with his problems. _"Everything has its own reason."_ she said to herself. Along with the reasons, she was only thinking of the positive reasons of what made Zoro to say such things. Robin was already down and it won't help at all if she will tell her negative ideas about him.

* * *

**Hohohoho Yey end of Chapter 14 XD Review please! =3=**


	15. Helpless

**Sorry for the late update… Studies again… And I got stuck with this chapter. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Helpless**

Five months have passed and Zoro didn't really contact anyone anymore. He was always getting messages through text or email by them, especially by Robin. She was the one who always have the most number of texts and emails to Zoro and her messages were quite long at times.

Zoro was watching a kendo related topic on TV at the lobby of the dorm—like a house except that it has many rooms. Zoro got bored because he thought that he could beat all of them with a single shot, so he checked out other channels to watch. He checked every channel for something interesting but stopped when he saw the news channel. It was a news from Japan and its setting was really scruffy. Many things were scattered all over the place and traces of flames can still be evidently seen. People are panicking and the rescuers seemed to be confused on what they are doing and on what should do.

_This is what happened to the Wisdom Museum. Everything was turned into burning scrap and ashes as the whole building fell down. The police said that the cause of the fire was an explosion due to the bombs that were implanted under the whole museum. The investigators found the alleged remains of the bombs that were used and speculated that someone implanted it to the museum which caused the devastating incident. _

_"Wisdom Museum? Isn't that where Robin's mom works?"_ Zoro said to himself.

_According to the investigations, no one was able to survive with that kind of explosion. There was one named Nico Olvia who was rescued earlier, but she died right after the ambulance took her to the hospital._

_"Nico Olvia died…"_ Zoro's eyes widened "Damn it! Nico Olvia died! Robin. I have to know Robin's condition!" He stood up and quickly went his way to his room, which was upstairs, but stopped by a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said while leaning on the wall behind him, eating an apple.

"Tch!" Zoro walked towards the stairs.

"You know what will happen if you will do that, right?" reaching for the phone from her pocket.

He stopped and said "Yeah, I know."

* * *

The first two months after Olvia died was like hell to Robin. She would always stare at nothing, thinking that the whole world hates her. First, Zoro wants her to move on. Second, the only person that she can tell her problems to; died. The others never saw her laugh and smile like she used to. She would always lock herself in her room and read or cry the whole day. One day, Luffy visited Robin to cheer her up.

"Robin~ I'm hungry~" Luffy whined.

"There's fried chicken in the fridge, heat it if you don't want it cold." Robin said while reading her book.

"Yosh! Food!" Luffy excitedly went to the fridge and took out the chicken. He went to the stove and titled his head to the side trying to figure out how to operate it. "Robin!" he called.

"Yes?"

"How do I open this stove?"

Robin stared at her book blankly while remembering how Zoro used to be pissed that he can't open their stove. She snapped out of her flashback when she smelled something burning and heard Luffy screamed "GAAAAAHHH! The chicken turned black!" Robin ran towards the kitchen and saw black smoke covering the whole area. She went towards the stove and turned it off. She opened the kitchen window and ceiling fan to let the smoke out. She sighed in relief that there was nothing burnt except for the poor chicken which turned black. Luffy also looked like the chicken who turned black but continued to laugh.

"HAHAHA! That was fun! I thought I was going to burn!" Luffy laughed while clapping his hands.

"Luffy, what happened? Why did you put the chicken directly on the stove without a frying pan?"

"I thought it was going to heat up fast." Luffy grinned.

"The chicken was burnt, you have nothing to eat."

"Nah… I'll eat it!" Luffy grabbed the chicken and shoved it to his mouth. "Yummy~!"

"How could you eat a burnt chicken that was very hot?"

His cheeks turned red and his expression turned into a horrible one. "HOT! HOT!" he screamed while fanning his mouth to cool it down.

Robin sweat dropped and thought _"Note to self, never let Luffy heat any food without guidance."_

Just then an anonymous number messaged her. "I heard what happened to your mother. Cheer up. I know you're strong."

Her eyes widened and she quickly replied the text. "Zoro, I know it's you. Please explain why I need to move on from you. I really want to know why."

He didn't reply so she texted him again. "Please Zoro. At least talk to me. I need you here with me. I can't go on anymore. You and Mom are the only person I could tell my feelings to." Some tears fell on her screen while typing.

Luffy noticed Robin and asked "Robin? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Do I need to call Chopper?"

_"Chopper can't cure this pain." _She smiled and wiped her tears away. "I'm fine, Luffy."

He titled his head to the side and asked "You sure?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"Is it about your mother?"

"No, Luffy. It's not about Mom."

"Then it's about Zoro?"

She shook her head with a smile and said "No"

"Hnnnn~" He poked his head while thinking really hard making his face red. "Did Zoro fought with you again?"

"Fufufu. No, Luffy. We didn't fight."

"Then how come I never saw you talking to him anymore?"

"He's busy because the event will be held two years from now."

"Busy, busy, busy. He's always busy! Can't he just let go of those weights first and return after he's done talking to us!?" he pouted.

"You can't blame him, Luffy. This is his dreams we're talking about."

"Hmp." Luffy frowned.

"Cheer up, I'll cook you something to eat." she smiled.

"Yosh~! I want meat!"

"Fufufufu. Alright."

* * *

**HAHAHA So what do you think? Sorry if this chapter was kind of short? Sorry too if I'm making the time flow too fast. XD I'm just showing you guys some important events. Finally, Olvia's out of the way. So, do you guys have any idea what's keeping Zoro from contacting everyone? Review Please! :P**


	16. Guardian Angel Instead of Lover

**I'm really really sorry for updating late.. T_T**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Guardian Angel Instead of Lover**

Every day, Franky would always escort Robin to their school and after class; he will wait for her to escort her to back her house. Robin always told him that he didn't have to accompany her everyday but Franky was so persistent and didn't want to stop. He said that since Zoro was not there for her, Robin won't have anyone with her whenever she goes home. What if someone tried to harm her? Then no one will be able to protect her. She found this nice so she just went with it.

Robin only saw Franky as a friend and no more but he kept on giving her a sign that he likes her more than a friend. Like one time when they were in the bus. Robin was looking out the window; thinking of something that made a smile crept on her face.

"Robin"

"Hmm?" not letting her eyes off of the window.

"How's the relationship with Zoro?"

She turned her head to look at him blankly and said "Very funny, Franky."

"I'm serious. Are you officially separated now?"

"I guess we are, due to what he had said to Usopp these last few months."

"So you're finally going to move on?"

"It's been a year, almost two years." she said while facing front.

"Then why don't you find someone whom you deserve to love and deserves your love? You know… someone who will be there for you when you're in need… someone who will protect you whenever you are being harmed… someone suuuuupeeeer better than him. You never know, that guy might be beside you; waiting."

It took her a few seconds before she answered him with "Fufufu. Stop it Franky, we're already graduating; I have no time to think about love right now. I have to focus with my thesis."

"Ahh…" he looked down.

Robin noticed it and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm really sorry, Franky. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet."

"No, no, it's alright. I just need patience, that's all."

"I'm not promising you anything."

"I'll still be waiting."

* * *

The days seemed to be passing too quickly that they didn't realize that the 1st semester of their last year as college ended. Everyone was pressured due to their thesis but Robin remained calm as always. Someone would always notice that she's reading her book like there's nothing to be worried about. Some guys admired her intelligence and made her their inspiration. While other guys tried to win her heart but she would always turn them down by saying she already has a boyfriend even if she didn't have one anymore.

Franky was also one of those guys but he didn't give up even if she already told him that she didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. Robin did turn him down but she didn't ruin their friendship with it. Franky was very nice to her and she never wanted to end their friendship just because she was bitter. Every time he will do something good for her, there was always a polite thank you respond from her. She would always show to him that she enjoyed what he gave or did for her. But whenever he does something or gave something good to her, she would only get the chance of reminiscing or thinking of a certain swordsman that she can't forget.

* * *

One night, while Robin was walking into a dark alley that was a short cut to her house, she came across with a group of men who were drinking liquor.

"Hey baby-chan, want to drink with us?" said the man with a light pink hair. The other men were just staring at her seductively.

Robin ignored him and continued to walk but the pink-haired man stood up and reached her arm.

"Come on now don't be stubborn. Just one drink."

She struggled while looking at him disgusted and said "Let go of me." Actually she was pretty tensed but she chose not to show it and kept on thinking _"If Zoro was here, he will definitely cut you in half… but he's not."_

"Now, now, that's not how you are supposed to answer my request baby-chan. Hehehe." He caressed her face up to her hair and said "You're very beautiful."

"Come on, Spandam! It's your turn. Let go of her and drink!" the long-nosed man shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted back while still looking at her perfect figure.

Robin used her free hand to get rid of his hand away from her face and mumbled "You disgust me." _"Zoro will cut you into pieces once he finds out about this."_

Spandam heard what she said and his smiled turned into a furious look. His vision turned black. He raised his hand, getting ready to slap her face, but it was quickly caught by a strong hold from Franky.

"Let go of the girl or suffer a very painful night at the hospital." Franky threatened.

Spandam was shaking terribly as he saw Franky behind him. "H-Hey g-guys, a little h-help here?" he called his friends but they ignored him.

"Didn't you hear me?"

He let go of Robin's wrist and Franky as well let go of him that made him scream like a girl towards his fellow men.

Franky looked at her worriedly and asked "You okay?"

"Thank you, Franky." she smiled at him.

"Aw~! No problem!" he posed his signature pose but quickly regained his composure and said "I'll escort you back to your house."

"Thanks. By the way how did you end up here?"

"Long story but at least I was here on time."

Franky accompanied Robin back at her house and said good night before leaving. He went back to the dark alley and saw the same group of men arguing with each other.

"YOU!" Spandam shouted at Franky.

"Shut up. Here's your money." Franky tossed him a folded paper.

"What's this for?" Spandam asked. He opened the paper and his eyes widened as he saw it was a cheque. "What the hell!?"

"That's not for you. That's for your friends who didn't fight."

"Waaaahh?"

"You were too busy with your shenanigans with the girl, you didn't realize that he was negotiating with us not to join you or fight." said the long-nosed guy.

"I don't want to see your faces here again." Franky said.

"Let's go." the long-nosed guy pushed the shocked Spandam forward.

* * *

After a few months they finally passed their thesis and graduated from college. Some of them, especially Nami and Robin, got a request from big companies who needed fresh graduates. While some of them applied in different companies that were connected to their course of choice. The only person who hadn't finished his studies yet was Chopper. He pursued a medical degree while having a part time job at a public hospital near his school as an assistant doctor. Now, the only thing left for all of them to wait was Zoro's competition and they will finally be together again.

* * *

**WOOOOO! How was it? I'm sorry if Franky was the one who saved Robin. Don't worry, Zoro wouldn't be left behind HAHA. And I am not a Frobin fan though I respect their opinion XD I'm really making the time flow too quickly. XD I only used the CP9's names 'cause I'm lazy of thinking names. XD Review please! :D**


	17. Video

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Video**

_25__th__ day of March…_

It was the day where the "Clash of the Swordsman" event will be aired among the countries that are involved and millions of people will be watching it at Beijing, China. Luffy and the others didn't go to China due to their jobs. It was also the day where Nami and the others decided to watch the whole event at Robin's house. Everyone has their own positions at the living room. Robin, Sanji, Nami and Usopp were sitting at the couch, Luffy and Chopper were lying on the carpet, and Brook and Franky were sitting on the carpet.

As the event started, Luffy and Chopper started to roll down the carpet trying not to get bored while waiting for Zoro's match to come up. The mechanics were simple. All players have to knock out their opponent letting the referee count until ten. The winner will take home a million dollar cash prize and a very rare sword. As soon as Luffy saw Zoro's hair, he quickly shouted "OOOHHH! It's Zoro! I finally saw Zoro again!"

"Zoro win this for us!" Chopper shouted.

"Shut up! It's only the elimination round!" shouted by Nami.

_"I'm sure you're going to win."_ Robin thought to herself.

The match started and Zoro easily beat his opponent which made Luffy and Chopper to cheer to their hearts content. As Zoro's opponents toughen up, Nami kept on pulling Usopp's hair while cheering "Come on you bastard! Finish him!"

"OWW! Nami my hair!" Usopp complained.

"Nami-swan I don't mind if you pull my hair~" Sanji suggested.

"Shut it, both of you! Go Zoro!" Nami cheered.

"I hope Usopp won't be hairless after we finish watching this." Robin said blankly.

"Don't say such thing too casually!" said Usopp.

After some few matches, Zoro made it to the final round; where he will have to defeat the remaining contestant. He was having a hard time beating his opponent because this was a very tough one. Blood splattered everywhere in the arena as their swords clash. Until Zoro fell on his knees caused by his opponent that made everybody panic.

"ZORO!" Chopper and Luffy screamed.

"Zoro get up!" Brook and Franky cheered.

"Ow! Aw! Come on Zoro! Ouch! Get up!" Usopp shouted while his hair being yanked by Nami.

"Tch! That Marimo, I was betting that he will win. What is he doing? Playing like a fool?" Sanji mumbled.

"You lazy moss ball! Get up! Stand up and win! Robin's watching you, idiot!" Nami kept on yanking Usopp's hair.

_"I know you can beat him. Please stop joking and stand up. You're making me worried."_ Robin thought while watching calmly.

Right after the referee counted six, Zoro managed to stand up. He sheathed his two katanas, leaving Shusui behind, in its scabbard. He took a deep breath and concentrated his strength in his sword while waiting for his opponent to charge. As soon as his foe attacked him, he slashed him with a very deep slice that even his opponent didn't realize it until he sheathed back Shusui. The crowd went wild as soon as the referee counted and announced Zoro the winner; Luffy and the others went wild as well.

"Zoro won!" Luffy rolled down the carpet.

"Gwaaaah~! I knew Zoro-bro will win!" Franky cried.

"Yohohoho! Zoro-san earned my respect again!" Brook laughed.

"Way to go Zoro!" Usopp cheered.

"Kyaaahh! Zoro's the best!" Nami screamed while hugging Usopp."

"N-Nami you're suffocating me!"

"Gaaah! Nami-swaaaan! I'm here too! Why won't you hug me?" Sanji cried.

Chopper ran to Robin and hugged her. "Robin! Zoro won! He actually won!"

"Fufufufu. He never let us down." Robin hugged back. _"I'm so proud of you."_

"Gaaah! Robin-chwaan! I want a hug too! Please! Let me hug you too~!" Sanji pleaded Robin.

"He will come home now, right? Please tell me I'm right?" Chopper asked.

"I'm sure he will." Robin smiled.

* * *

_After Three Days…_

While Robin was checking her emails, she saw Tashigi online.

"Hi" Robin messaged Tashigi.

"Hello Robin!"

"When are you guys going home?"

It took Tashigi few minutes to reply. "Oh, I'm going home next month but I don't know if Zoro will go home as well."

"How come you don't know if he's going home? Aren't you guys supposed to be going home after the event?"

"Maybe he's going to stay with his girlfriend there."

"Girlfriend? What do you mean girlfriend?"

"Didn't he tell you guys that his girlfriend is from China?"

"Zoro already have a girlfriend?"

"You didn't know? They've been together for I think three years."

_"Three years!?"_ Robin thought. "What's her name? How did he met her?"

"Her name is Lily. They met at the bar the night after his birthday three years ago."

Tears started to build at Robin's eyes. "How come you know about how they met?"

"I was with him that time. He was depressed about something he didn't like to talk about."

"How did they end up together?"

"I don't know. After they met at the bar, Zoro and Lily would always meet each other after Zoro's training."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't need to believe me but I'm telling you what I know."

"This is a lie." Robin's tears started to fall down.

"Actually, I was mad at him. I mean, he already have you right? If I could remember, I have a video here about him."

"What is it all about?"

"You'll see. Wait I'll look for it from my files." After a few minutes. "Found it! I'll send it to you."

Robin received a video from Tashigi and opened it.

It was a video of Zoro walking away from the camera.

"Come on why won't you talk to her!?" Tashigi was the one holding the camera.

"Will you stop following me!?"

"You're so mean for leaving her hanging!"

"I don't care! Just stop following me, will you!?"

"At least tell her why?"

"It's none of her and your business anymore!"

"I'm her friend! Just tell her why won't you talk to her, so she won't be like a fool waiting for you!"

Zoro faced the camera with glare and pointed at the camera. "Stop sending me emails! Stop calling my phone! Stop texting me! In short, stop contacting me! I already have a girlfriend!" the video ended. Robin's tears won't stop falling as she wiped it off with a tissue.

"I've watched it." Robin messaged Tashigi.

"I'm really sorry."

"When was this video taken?"

"It was eight months after his birthday."

"Why was this video taken?"

"I was going to show it to you, so that you will know why he's been ignoring you. But I knew you were going to be hurt if I showed you this, so I kept it. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for showing and telling me this, Tashigi."

"No problem."

Robin shut down her laptop and cried herself on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Zoro already replaced her right after she forgotten his birthday. It was so hard for her to believe that he threw away those precious memories with her just because of a lame reason. She was like a fool holding on for three years only to find out that the boy she's been waiting for has someone already. After all that they've been through, all of these were gone.

* * *

**Hohohoho… How was this chapter? Don't kill me! Hahaha XD Review Please!**


	18. The Start of the New Beginning

**Grrrr... I'm getting pissed right now. I updated this chapter earlier and it won't show up. . This is really annoying. Alright guys, calm down XD I'm sure if you guys are mad at Zoro in the last chapter, you will definitely be mad at Robin in this one. HAHA XD Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Start of the New Beginning**

_Next Day…_

Robin woke up around seven in the morning. As she opened her eyes slowly, she remembered what she found out last night and almost cried again. She lazily headed to the bathroom and looked at herself in front of the mirror. Her eyes were swollen red, she had huge eye bags, and her hair was messed up; she looked wasted. She shook her head and took a shower to refresh herself. After a while, she went out of the bathroom with a fresh look and sat in front of her cabinet containing her make-ups and a huge oval mirror. She grabbed a scissor and cut her bangs and hair.

After cleaning the cut hair, she looked at her whole room. The four corners of her place were full of memories of her and Zoro — pictures of them on the wall, stuffs from Zoro and the books which kept reminding her of Zoro and their once upon a time exultant relationship. She looked at those for the last time before removing them all. She placed those things inside one of her empty closet. The teddy bears and stuffed toys he gave to her were also placed inside the cabinet. Robin opened her laptop and opened her emails. She deleted all the messages about Zoro and the messages she sent to him, as well as those in her phone. She plugged in a USB and connected her phone and camera to transfer all the pictures of them together. The USB was placed inside the cabinet as well. She locked the cabinet and placed the key with the rest of her keys in her house.

* * *

_At China…_

Zoro knocked on Tashigi's room, early in the morning, holding the sword he won at the competition. Tashigi went out of the room with her PJ's on.

"What do you want? Can't you see it's just six in the morning?"

"Here's your fucking sword." he handed her the sword. "I'm going to fix my papers so I could go home next month. I'm sure that sword will be enough. Don't even dare to follow me at Japan." he went off leaving the half awaked Tashigi stunned with a rare sword in her hands.

* * *

_After Three weeks…_

When Usopp was walking home from work, he passed by the park. His eyes travelled around the park and stopped right at the bench. His eyes widened as he saw the person sitting on the bench. He wiped his eyes to see clearly if he was just hallucinating but he's not. Usopp hid behind the tree near the bench as he looked more carefully to the man sitting on the bench. Three swords, green hair, golden earrings in his left ear, and the thought that the man was sleeping, he couldn't be wrong. The sleeping swordsman didn't have any luggage with him, so he probably went to his house already. Usopp ran as fast as he could towards the Thousand Sunny Bar, where they usually hang out because it belongs to Franky and Sanji — to inform the others of what he just saw.

* * *

It was a beautiful night when Franky asked Robin to eat dinner with him at a simple restaurant. She politely accepted his request and went with him. After finishing what they've eaten, Robin decided to finally accept his long-awaited request.

"It was nice that you decided to wear some pants for a while." Robin complemented.

"Heh. You have no idea how hard it was."

"Franky, you're too kind and caring. I really appreciated what you've been doing for me."

"Anything for you."

"I wonder if you're going to change if I became your girlfriend." she smiled teasingly.

"Not a cha—" He realized what she just said and her smile. "Eh? Eh?" he looked confused at her.

She nodded.

"Aw~! Does that mean that you're my girlfriend now!?"

She nodded again.

"SUUUPEEEER!" he cried. "Finally! After three years! You finally became my girlfriend! This is the greatest day ever!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked at them and clapped.

"Now, now, I'm not your wife yet." Robin calmed him down.

"But you will be. Heh. You won't be sorry that you made me your boyfriend. Aw~! Could I hug you?"

"Of course, silly! You don't have to ask permission to hug me."

He stood up and went to hug her tightly. "Thank you Robin! I'll be the best guy you ever wanted."

"You deserve it." she hugged back. _"Rather, you deserve me."_

* * *

_At the Thousand Sunny Bar…_

Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Brook were playing cards in the manager's lounge at the Thousand Sunny bar. Nami was already winning, leaving the guys almost running out of money. Sanji was serving drinks and food to them.

"I don't want to play anymore!" Chopper threw his cards on the table while crying.

"Sanji! More meat here!" Luffy demanded.

"Ahh, Nami-san could I—

"No way!" Nami threw her shoe at Brook's head.

While almost all of them where having fun, Usopp came barging into the room.

"Oi Usopp! Come play with us! Nami's winning! HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"My pocket's almost empty!" Chopper cried.

"Nami-swaan~ Do you like more smoothy?" Sanji flirted.

"Yohohoho! If I win, I would like my price to be Nami-san's panties."

"Shut up!" Nami punched Brook's skull.

"You guys! Stop fooling around! I have something to say!" Usopp said while breathing heavily.

"What is it? This shouldn't be one of your lies, Usopp." Nami asked.

"Oh! Oh! I'm listening!" Chopper cheered.

"Shishishi! What is it all about?" Luffy asked.

"Is it about Nami-san's panties? Yohoho~!" Brook asked.

"You idiot, it's not!"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Everyone asked in chorus.

"Zoro's back!" Usopp finally said it.

* * *

**Yo~! HAHA Yey! Zoro's back! Now, now… Don't get mad because of Robin! Review please! :D**


	19. Perfect Plan

**Ugh… Finally I uploaded this. It's been a very busy week. I apologize for that. Calm down guys, this fic is still ZoRobin. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Perfect Plan**

_At the Thousand Sunny Bar…_

"WHAT!?" everyone asked in chorus.

"Zoro's finally back!?" Chopper asked.

"Shishishi! I can't wait to see him!" Luffy laughed.

"He's finally back huh." Sanji took out his cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"How sure are you that it was really him?" Nami asked.

"Come on now! Three swords, green hair, earrings on the left ear, it's got to be him! And besides, he was sleeping."

"That's definitely him." Everyone commented in chorus.

"We have to tell it to Robin!" Chopper suggested.

"She will be so happy once she finds out about this!" Luffy added.

"Yohohoho! I can finally ask her to let me see her panties again!" said Brook.

"Wait. We can't." Nami interrupted.

"Why not?" Luffy and Chopper whined.

"They're not a couple anymore."

Luffy tilted his head to the side and asked "What do you mean?"

"Robin and Zoro are not in a relationship anymore."

"WHAT!?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed.

"Yes, so we have to let them see each other again without Robin knowing that he's here. I know she still loves him and I know that he does too, even if I didn't know what happened to him. Alright, who wants them back together, say I. I"

"I" Chopper, Luffy and Brook cheered.

"How about you Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"This is for Robin-chan's happiness. I" said Sanji.

"Usopp? How about you?" Nami turned to Usopp.

"I-I don't know."

"Hey, we all know that Franky's been courting Robin for almost three years."

"He is!?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed.

"But Robin hadn't said yes to him yet. And besides, don't you want Robin to be happy again? This is for her. Come on."

"A-Alright."

"Good! Now, here's what we're going to do. First, Sanji-kun will… Then Chopper will… I would… Our secret weapon is… Alright, everyone knows what to do?"

"Yeah!" Everyone confirmed.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

While Franky and Robin were having a chat at the restaurant, Robin's phone rang. It was Nami. She excused herself for a moment and answered the call.

"Hello Robin, I asked Chopper to go where you are now. You're in the usual restaurant, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You see, my friend from states went home and we will be having a welcome party for him. Sadly, my house is occupied with Nojiko's friends. Could we have the party at your house instead? Please?"

"I don't mind at all. But who are the people going to the party?"

"The eight of us and my friend. I want you guys to meet him. He's my childhood friend."

"Alright, I'll give the keys to Chopper. Franky and I will be there after a while."

"Thanks Robin!" she hung up.

"What did she say?" Franky asked.

"Chopper will be fetching the keys for my house. She said there will be a welcome party for her childhood friend and asked if she could throw the party at my place, since it's just the eight of us who were invited."

"Ahh. Are we going to tell them already about us?"

"Yes. We'll have to get the right timing."

"Suupeer!

* * *

_At the Park…_

Sanji went to where Usopp last saw Zoro. As expected, Zoro was still there; sleeping. Sanji sat on the bench next to him and looked at the night sky. Zoro noticed him and started speaking.

"He already informed the others that I was here?" Zoro asked while his head facing downwards.

"Yeah. Since when did you got home? I thought you were going back next week." Sanji asked while still looking at the sky.

"Schedule changed and I really wanted to see her badly, even just a glimpse."

"Did you miss her?"

"Hell, yes."

"The others wanted to have a welcome party for you."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Not yet… Nami-san has plans for the both of you. They really want you guys back together."

"Damn, she hates me. How could we go back together if she hates me?"

"You know how much she loves you. You only need to tell her the truth."

"If she kills me, I'll rise from the dead and kill all of you."

"Whatever. Come on." Sanji stood up and lead the way. "Nami-san's waiting. Just go with her plans."

"Oi cook!"

Sanji stopped and look back. "What?"

"Thanks." Zoro smirked.

"You disgust me." he scowled.

"Whatever."

* * *

_At Robin's House…_

Luffy, Nami, Brook, and Usopp were waiting outside the door of Robin's house for Chopper, when Zoro and Sanji arrived.

"ZORO! I MISS YOU!" Luffy jumped at Zoro.

Everyone else hugged him and said they missed him except for Sanji.

"You idiot! How dare you let us hanging like idiots!" Nami slightly punch his arm.

"None of your business witch."

"What did you say to Nami-san you freaking moss ball!?" Sanji burst.

"It's none of your business too!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami slapped the both of them in the face.

"By the way, why are you guys waiting here?" Zoro asked after the slap from Nami was relieved.

"We're waiting for Chopper. He has the keys to Robin's house." said Nami.

Zoro reached a batch of keys from his pocket and picked one that was different from the others before showing it to Nami. "Use this." he handed the key to Nami.

Her sweat dropped and yelled "Why didn't you tell us you have a key all along!?"

"You never asked!" Zoro shouted back.

They all went inside Robin's house and prepared for the party. When Chopper arrived, he was scolded by Nami for taking so long. His punishment was to help Brook to watch over Luffy while Sanji cooks the food. Usopp arranged the sound system while Zoro slept in Robin's room. After they were done, Nami called Robin and told her that everything was all fixed and that they should go home so they could start the party. Nami went upstairs to wake up Zoro because Robin will be arriving soon. When she opened the door, Zoro wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was looking at the whole room and the opened cabinet in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He didn't respond.

Nami went beside Zoro and looked at the things inside the cabinet. "I see… She already put away all the stuffs that have connections with you…"

"Are you sure about this plan of yours?"

"Yes, now stop being dramatic and just go with the plan, okay? And besides, at least she still had the heart of not burning these stuffs. Come on now. You have to hide inside the bathroom, downstairs."

"Why the hell would I be hiding inside a bathroom?"

"Idiot. If she saw you inside her house already, she might not come inside anymore. Just do what I tell you."

"Fine."

As soon as Zoro and Nami went down stairs, Chopper quickly ran to Nami and said "Robin's here!"

"Shit! Zoro go! Hide in the bathroom!" she pushed Zoro towards the bathroom. "And don't come out until Sanji-kun tells you so!"

"Why do I have to— Nami slammed the door on his face.

"Alright everyone! In their positions! Sanji-kun don't forget! The time I'll wink at you, you will call Zoro."

"Yes, Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji agreed.

When Franky and Robin entered the house, all of their friends were sitting at the dining room, chatting. There were eight seats in the long table. On the first side, Nami, two vacant seats, and Chopper were sitting there. While across them were Brook, Usopp, vacant seat, and Luffy. Since Sanji was the one cooking, he doesn't have a chair because he was the one serving the food. Chopper was the first one to notice the two and he quickly called Robin.

"OH! Robin! Sit here beside me!" Chopper grinned while tapping the seat next to him.

"Fufufu. Of course." Robin approached the seat next to Chopper and sat down.

Franky was about to sit next to Robin but Nami stopped him. "Sorry, Franky. My friend sits with me." she smiled sweetly at him.

"No problem. Hehehe." He scratched the back of his head.

"Franky! Sit here with us!" Luffy and Usopp yelled while tapping the seat in between them.

"Suuupeeer!"

_"Hehehe. Perfect. Everything's going perfect." _Nami thought.

"By the way Nami, where's your friend?" Robin asked.

"He's in the comfort room."

"So Robin…" Chopper started chatting Robin.

While Chopper kept Robin busy, Nami winked at Sanji but he fainted. Nami held her head and thought _"Why did I even think that I should use a wink as a signal?"_

Good thing Zoro knew what to do. He went outside the bathroom while Robin was busy talking with Chopper and sat beside her. Everyone had priceless grins on their face except for Sanji, who was still unconscious, and Franky, who was staring at Zoro with his jaw dropped. Robin noticed their faces and turned her face to see what they were staring at. Her jaw slightly dropped and her eyes started to tear up. All the thing that she could think about was _"Why is he here!?"_

* * *

**Yo~! HAHAHA Did you like this chapter? This is really fun to write! XD Review Please!**


	20. Perfect Plan Part II

**Chapter Twenty**

**Perfect Plan Part II**

_"This isn't happening."_ This was the only thing that kept on repeating in Robin's mind as she saw the man she still loved beside her. She couldn't believe it. Why would he have to come back? Now that she already decided to move on and made Franky her boyfriend. She was so mad at him for leaving her hanging and wanted to slap his face back and forth, yet she still loved him. Her feelings were mixed and didn't know how to respond. To play safe, she faked a smile and said "You're finally back. Welcome home." She turned her head to the front and looked at everyone while glancing at Franky who was staring at her blankly.

"Aren't you guys going to hug or something?" Nami teased and received a death glance by Robin.

"Robin, don't you miss Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I do." she smiled politely at Chopper while still glancing a little at Franky.

Luffy tilted his head and asked "Then why didn't you hug him? I thought couples hug each other? Right, Nami?"

"Hehehe… Yes." Nami agreed.

_"Why are these guys so innocent!?"_ Robin thought to herself. She faced Zoro and looked in his eyes, down to his nose, to his lips, his neck, until his chest then back to his eyes. _"Just have to play with it. Then when the time is right, this will stop."_ She looked back at Luffy and teased "I think he doesn't want a hug."

Zoro blushed and quickly hugged her tightly. He was waiting for this to happen again; his body hugging her like there's no tomorrow. He missed her so much. If only he was allowed to be like this with her for the whole night, he would ask for it. Her intoxicating scent, her voice, those perfect blue eyes staring at him, and her teasing laughs; how long he's been waiting to feel them again. How she used to tease him, her morbid thoughts, her habit of being polite, and all the things that he loved about her; he missed it so much.

Robin was shocked. It had been more than three years since the last time she felt Zoro's hug. It was warm, soft, and manly. His scent was like a drug that she had never taken for so long. His heartbeat was so fast that she could feel it in her chest. She missed his stubbornness, laziness, corniness, and other unique traits of him. It wasn't long until she gave in and hugged back. She almost cried for the warmth she longed for. Then it hit her. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Zoro already has a girlfriend and she already has Franky. She let go but he didn't. "You can let go now…" she whispered in a husky voice.

Zoro let go of her and said "Sorry" while scratching the back of his neck.

Robin adjusted herself back at her seat and glanced at Franky. He was smiling at her like nothing happened. She looked at her plate blankly and thought _"I'm really sorry, Franky."_

Sanji woke up and started to apologize for his improper behaviour. He served them food and started eating as well in the kitchen.

"Hey Zoro." Luffy called.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you holding Robin's hand?"

The both of them stopped eating and looked at Luffy.

"What? I always saw you held her hand whenever we eat."

Robin looked at Franky who nodded with a smile and thought _"Why are you like this? I know you're hurt. Do something!"_

Zoro's hand travelled underneath the table to hold her hand and he felt electricity as soon as he touched her warm and soft hand. She too felt a jolt as he intertwined their fingers underneath the table. They both missed how they used to do this whenever they eat together with their friends.

"Why won't you ho—

Luffy was cut off by Zoro when he raised his hand, holding Robin's hand. "We've been holding hands since we let go the hug." he said while resting his chin on his free hand. He put it back under the table and tried to caress her hand. Robin wasn't happy of what he's been doing, so she pinched his hand until he let go. But Zoro was not going to lose. He held her hand tight and still kept his face normal even though Robin's pinches were very painful. She tried to break free from the grip of his hand but it was too tight. While everybody was busy eating and chatting, she stomped Zoro's foot which almost made him screamed. _"I'm really going to kill this woman!"_ he thought to himself. He let go of her hand and looked at his. His eyes widened as he saw his hand red because of Robin's pinches and he quickly hid it under the table.

_"Everything's going to the way we planned."_ Nami thought. She signalled Brook to do his job and Brook nodded to his reply.

"Ahh… Zoro-san."

"What?"

"Did you miss kissing Robin-san? Yohohoho~!" Brook teased while pouting, showing him a kiss expression.

Zoro and Robin turned bright red and sent a death glare at Brook. Zoro quickly threw spoon and fork at Brook and yelled "It's none of your fucking business!"

"Zoro-san's harsh! Yohohoho!"

"Nami~ Is this what you called a party~? This is very boring~" Luffy whined.

"Yeah Nami, this is very boring~" Chopper and Usopp whined as well.

"Ugh, alright. Hit the music." Nami held her head.

"WOOOOO! PARTY! PARTY!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook cheered.

Usopp started the party music and turned off the lights to open the party lights. Sanji pulled out every type of alcohol he brought from the Thousand Sunny Bar and opened it all at once. Zoro and Nami started to have a drinking contest while Brook sang with the music. Luffy and Chopper started to dance wild and crazy and drank some of Sanji's alcoholic drinks. Franky and Robin were sitting at the couch while drinking and talking.

"I'm really sorry, Franky. It's just that—

"Shhh… It's alright. I understand. The guys didn't know that you broke up and about us. It's totally fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Suuuupeeer sure!"

"Alright. Let's just enjoy this party." Robins smiled.

They partied all night and one by one, they started to got knocked down. The only one awake was Zoro who kept on drinking his favourite sake at the carpet. As he finished the whole bottle, he glanced at everybody to see that they were all asleep. He went to the sink to place his empty bottle and saw Robin on the way back to his place. She was sleeping peacefully at the sofa next to Nami, who was sleeping on Sanji's lap. There was a person space in between Nami and Robin so he sat in between. He rested his arm at the backrest of the couch and let Robin rest her head on his shoulder. He raised her chin up to face him and slowly moved his head closer to hers. A smile crept on his face as he smelled that there was no scent of alcohol coming from her. Zoro kissed her nose before sliding his arms under her thighs and carried her up to her room. He tucked her to bed and kissed her forehead before heading out of the room. He locked the door and sat in front of it before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Robin's room…_

As Zoro left her room, Robin started to cry. She wasn't asleep at all. She was just tired, so she let her eyes close for a moment. Then suddenly Zoro sat beside and let her feel his warmth again before carrying her to her room. She felt regret that she didn't even bother to ask him why he stopped contacting them and what happened to him in those three years of staying in China.

Robin was confused. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she will feel about Zoro. Should she be angry at him or gave him another chance? She admitted that deep inside, she was still holding on. She almost lost control when Zoro kissed her nose before taking her to her room. And then it hit her again. Zoro already has a girlfriend. She didn't want to come in between them. And the fact that Franky was already his boyfriend, she felt guilty for accepting his courtship even though she hadn't moved on yet and hurting him even though he's not telling that her he was hurt. She cried herself to sleep while thinking what will happen tomorrow when she wake up.

* * *

**How was it!? HAHA I know you guys are waiting for Zoro and Robin moments again. I gave you a simple one. Don't worry, there will be lots of them in the following chapters! XD Review please! ^_^**


	21. Revelation

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Revelation**

_The Next Day…_

It was still a big deal for Robin that Zoro returned yesterday. She had a hard time sleeping last night because she knew Zoro was sleeping against the door outside her room. After she was done fixing herself, she still had no idea on how will she react with Zoro; whether to be nice or not. To play safe, she will be acting like he was just her friend and nothing more than that. She will just continue what she started— to be a good partner to Franky and a good friend to Zoro.

Robin didn't know that Zoro was still sleeping against the door outside her room. When she opened the door, he fell back on the floor which made him to wake up.

"What the hell was that for!?" Zoro sat up quickly while holding the back of his head.

_"Great, he's still here. He never changed."_ Robin thought sarcastically to herself. She bent down and greeted him with a smile. "Good Morning, Kenshi-san."

_"What the fuck!? Did she just call me Kenshi-san!?"_ he thought to himself. "Good Morning." he said while scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

"Could you tell me, why are you sleeping against the door?"

"I just wanted t— it's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. You're sleeping against my room's door. So, mind telling me why?" she smiled.

"Tch! There are three perverts on the loose."

"Fufufu. Aren't you one of them?" she teased.

"What the f— of course, not!"

"Fufufu. I see. My bed is just there." she pointed towards the direction of her bed. "If you're still sleepy, you can sleep there if you want. But I cannot accompany you because I'm going downstairs." She stood up but her arm was caught by him.

"Wait… We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked calmly even though she was nervous.

"Err…"

"I guess there's nothing to be talked about." She pulled her arm for him to let go but he didn't.

"Tch! Robin, the reason why I sto—

"Zoro! Robin! What's taking you so long!? I'm hungry and Sanji won't let me eat because you're not here yet!" Luffy shouted from downstairs.

She stood up and offered her hand to him to help him stand. "We'll continue this some other time."

Zoro and Robin went downstairs and saw their friends sitting at the dining table waiting for them; they're sitting arrangement was like last night but Franky was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh… I thought you guys would never go down." Nami muttered.

"Good Morning Zoro and Robin! Let's eat!" Luffy and Chopper cheered.

"Robin-chwaan! Breakfast will be served in five minutes!" Sanji swooned to her.

"Boo~" Luffy and Chopper whined.

"Get your ass on the kitchen, cook." Zoro disgusted.

"What did you say Marimo!?"

As Zoro and Sanji continued to clash with each other, Robin asked Nami "Where's Franky?" and sat next to Chopper.

"He's at the comfort room." Nami turned to Zoro and Sanji. "Will you shut the hell up!? Don't ruin my mood this early!" she shouted.

"Tch! Pervert-cook." Zoro mumbled as he went to sit with Luffy and Usopp.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled.

"What now!?"

"Why are you sitting there!?"

"Why do you care!?"

"Don't shout at Nami-san!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Zoro shouted back.

"Sanji~ Meat~" Luffy whined.

"I'm hungry too." Chopper complained.

"Shut up and wait!" Sanji and Nami shouted back.

"Yohohoho! What a lively morning." Brook commented.

When Franky went out of the bathroom, he proceeded to where he was supposed to seat but Zoro was already sitting there. The only seat available was the chair in between Nami and Robin. He gladly sat down beside his girlfriend and cheered "Good Morning guys! Suuuupeer morning, isn't it!?" Robin whispered something to Franky and he yelled "Suuuupeeer!"

"There's something you guys need to know." said Robin.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Franky and I are in a relationship." Robin leaned against Franky while smiling.

Everyone fell silent while looking at Robin blankly, Zoro's eyes widened while looking at his plate, and Sanji jaw dropped before he fainted. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to react, until Nami broke the silence.

"I'm happy for you!" Nami smiled.

"Congrats!" Usopp said.

"Yohohoho~! Franky-san's very lucky!" Brook cheered.

"Shishishishi! That's good to know!" Luffy grinned.

"Nice!" Chopper smiled at Franky and Robin and frowned at Zoro.

"Since when?" Nami asked.

"Last night, before you called." Robin answered with a smile.

_"Shit!"_ Everyone thought while looking at each other.

"Franky." Zoro said firmly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Congrats. Take good care of her." he smirked.

"You can super count on me!" Franky smiled.

"Enjoy every moment you have with her. 'Cause you'll never know how important someone is to you…" he looked at Robin "unless she's gone…" Zoro stood up and went next to the stairs before saying "Chopper, wake up that cook or you will starve. Tell him to bring me some sake too."

As soon as Chopper went to wake up Sanji. Nami asked Zoro "Where are you going?"

"Taking a nap." he said while walking upstairs.

Robin's stare never left him from the time he talked until he was out of sight. She wanted to stop him from leaving but she couldn't.

Sanji woke up and served food to them. After he finished eating his food, he went at Robin's room and brought Zoro some sake. When he arrived at the room, Zoro was lying on his back at the bed while looking at the ceiling. He noticed Sanji and said "I'm such an idiot."

"You finally admit it." Sanji tossed him the sake.

"Fuck off, I'm serious." Zoro opened the bottle and gulp down the sake. "I'm fucking late."

"You can't blame her. She's been waiting for you for three years."

"Tch! If Luffy didn't interrupt us earlier, I would have told her the truth."

"If you did tell her the truth, do you think it will change anything?"

"Damn it, cook! You're not helping at all!"

"Who said that I'm helping you? It's your problem. Fix it. I'm only here because I know Robin-chan will be happy again because of you."

"Tch! At least tell me what I should do to get her back!?"

"We will need Nami-san for that."

"How is she going to help? Oi, I don't want any debts anymore."

"She will think of plans that will help you. All you have to do is to tell her what happened to you at China. I'm sure she'll help if it's for Robin-chan and if she will know what happened to you."

"Fine. Just make sure this will work."

* * *

**Yo~! Yey! Zoro will take her back! Review Please~!**


	22. Truth or Dare

**I'm back! Woooo! I'm really sorry for not updating last March 24. I have some problems. Hihihihi. Anyways, I'll make it up to you guys with this and the next chapter! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Truth or Dare**

_The next day at Nami's house…_

"WHAT!?" Nami exclaimed.

"You're over reacting." Zoro mumbled.

"I'm really going to kill that bitch if she ever goes back."

"Nami-san's so cute when she's angry~!" Sanji complimented.

"Sanji-kun, you knew about this?" Nami asked.

"Yes~!"

Nami punched him in the face. "I hate you! Why didn't you tell me about this!? Since when did you start to hide this from me!? I'm so mad at you two!"

"B-But Nami-san, if I were to tell you about it, that good-for-nothing swordsman might not be here with us." he said while trying to reach Nami.

"That's still not an excuse to not tell me about this. How did you even know?" she said while pushing Sanji away.

"I made a fake raffle draw for the homeless with a prize of 'Nidai Kitetsu', like his cursed sword. He had no choice but to write down his contact number so that if ever he wins, we could contact him."

"Seriously Sanji-kun? For the homeless?" Nami giggled.

"I didn't have time to think about that. The sword was very expensive, but at least I got his number."

"How did you contact him without being caught?"

"I used multiple numbers so that we could communicate with each other."

"That's very smart of you Sanji-kun!" she winked at him.

"Aaahhh~! I can die happy now~!"

She turned to Zoro and said "Alright, so our problem now is how to get you and Robin back together again?"

"Nami-san's so smart~!" Sanji complimented.

"Idiot, it's already given." Zoro mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Before you two start fighting, I already have a plan. We'll just need the help of the others." Nami interrupted.

"What do you got?" Zoro asked.

Nami smirked.

* * *

_May 5…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as Luffy blew out his birthday candles. Even though they were all already in mid twenties, they still stoop down to the level of teenagers and children when it comes to Luffy's birthday parties. And what's a birthday party without sake and games? They all gathered in a circle, with random arrangement, and placed a bottle in the middle. They all decided to play 'spin the bottle' while some of them were half-drunk.

"The rules?" Robin asked.

"Everybody will get the chance to spin the bottle. The one who spun it will get the chance to ask truth or dare with the person who was pointed by the bottle." Nami answered.

"How about 'below the belt' dares?" Usopp asked.

"Accepted." Nami answered.

"No rules with the dares and questions?" Franky asked.

"None. Anything can be done."

"Enough with the rules, let's get it started! I'll go first!" Luffy shouted and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and pointed at Nami.

"Great." Nami mumbled.

"Yosh~! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Brook whispered something to Luffy."What's the color of your panties?" Luffy asked.

Brook received a swift kick from Nami. "You pervert!" she said before whispering something to Luffy which made his cheeks go red.

"Gaaah! What did she say, Luffy!?" Sanji desperately asked him.

Nami grabbed Sanji's ear away from Luffy and started to spin the bottle. The bottle pointed at Zoro. "_Jackpot!"_ Nami smirked.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ Franky and Robin thought to themselves.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"_WHAT!? That's not the plan!"_ Nami thought. "Hmm… Do you still love Robin?"

Everyone's eyes were on Zoro, especially Robin's, waiting for his answer.

He gulped his sake and answered "Yes."

"Wooo~! This is getting exciting!" Luffy commented as the whole gang went wild.

"My turn." Zoro spun the bottle and pointed at Sanji.

"Oh shit." Sanji commented.

"Hehe. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Usopp for five seconds."

"Eh?" Usopp tilted his head to the side.

"What the fuck!?" Sanji tried to reach him but failed because Nami stopped him.

"Just do it."

"But Nami-san!"

Nami glared at him and he moved towards Usopp. Both of them gulped as Sanji tried to move closer to Usopp's lips. Their lips met for five seconds and were disgusted with themselves after breaking it. Everyone burst into laughter especially Zoro who took a picture of it.

"Nghhn… I'm next. Wish this will be Marimo. You're gonna pay." Sanji spun the bottle and it pointed at Chopper.

"Eh? Dare~" Chopper answered already.

"Pfftt. Smell Luffy's butt for five seconds." Sanji laughed.

"What!? I changed my mind! I want truth!"

"No can do."

Chopper gulped as Luffy positioned his bottom while laughing. As soon as he inhaled the stench of Luffy's butt, Luffy farted which made everybody burst into laughter.

"That's not funny!" Chopper complained while holding his nose.

"HAHA! I-Im sorry Ch-Chopper!" Luffy laughed.

"I hate you!" Chopper spun the bottle while holding his nose and it pointed at Robin.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked still holding his nose.

"Dare." Robin said calmly, knowing that Chopper won't be like Nami.

"Kiss…" he looked at Nami. "…Zoro passionately for thirty seconds."

"Chopper!?" she yelled while everyone's jaw dropped with Chopper's dare.

"Oi, oi." Zoro interrupted.

"What? We agreed with the rules, right Nami?"

"Yup!" Nami thumbs up.

"Woah! Wait a minute! This is not super, Chopper." Franky complained.

"Booh~! Below the belt is accepted." Chopper booed.

"Booh~ Booh~ This is just for fun." Luffy commented.

"Unfair! Sanji kissed me!" Usopp complained.

"Fine! I'll do it. On one condition…" Robin said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Chopper will be the only one to witness it."

"Boo~!" Luffy booed and received a death glare from Robin. "I-I mean, I agree."

"Alright." Nami agreed.

"Woah! Robin, you're going to kiss him?" Franky asked.

"I-I agreed to the rules. Don't worry; it will only take thirty seconds." Robin, Chopper, and Zoro stood up and went upstairs, inside Luffy's room, where no one can hear or see them. Right after they closed the door, both of them sent a death glare at Chopper.

"Eh?" Chopper titled his head to the side with a confused look.

"What shall we do to him?" Robin asked.

"I know." he turned to Chopper. "You will tell them that we've kissed or you don't want to know what we will do to you." Zoro said in a harsh tone with shadows in his eyes.

Chopper gulped and nodded while shaking badly. They all went downstairs after a minute and went back to their places.

"So, did they kiss?" Nami asked.

"Huh? Ah… Yes!" he glanced at Zoro and Robin.

"Who's turn is it?" Usopp asked.

"Mine." Robin spun the bottle and it pointed at Franky. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." he stood up and stroke his signature pose.

"Hmm… Of all the girls out there, why did you pick me?"

"Robin, you're very beautiful, smart, talented, cool, any guy will go crazy over you."

"I see. Thank you." she said while staring at the bottle before smiling at Franky.

"Alright, I wonder who the lucky one is!" Franky spun the bottle and it pointed at Usopp. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Dance with me bro!" Franky encouraged him.

"What!?" Everyone's eyes widened as the two danced left and right.

After some dancing, Usopp spun the bottle and it pointed at Brook. "Truth or Dare?"

"Yohoho~! Dare~!"

"You'll have to successfully know what the color of Nami's panties is or you'll have to kiss Zoro for ten seconds!"

"WHAT!?" Zoro almost spitted his sake.

"Payback time." Usopp and Sanji grinned.

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Luffy clapped.

"Nami-san, what is—

"Go kiss Zoro!" Nami kicked him in the head.

"Zoro-san this is—

Zoro pushed him away and landed on top of Sanji with their lips sealed. Everyone's eyes widened and laughed so hard that Luffy farted again.

"You're going to pay for this, Marimo!" Sanji got up and kicked Zoro's head but it was deflected by his sword.

While they were busy with Zoro and Sanji's fight, Brook spun the bottle and everyone fell in silence when it pointed to Robin again.

"Robin-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." she said, trying to avoid the question that Nami whispered a while ago to him.

"Yohoho~! I dare you Robin-san to be stuck in the walk-in closet with Zoro-san within one hour."

Everyone's eyes turned to Robin. "_Oh dear…"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Yo~! How was it? XD Hehehe. Hope you had fun reading it! Review Please! :D**


	23. Closet

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Closet**

"Woah! Woah! That's too far Brook." Franky complained.

"Actually, Chopper's dare was more daring than his. They're only going to stay in the closet for one hour. They don't need to do anything." Nami commented.

"Nami-san's right." Brook agreed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting tired of this, Nami." said Franky.

"What is wrong with you? They're just going to be locked up inside a closet. Don't you trust her?"

"I don't like this anym—

"I'll go" Robin stood up and offered her hand to Zoro. "We only need to be locked up inside a closet, right?" she smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" Zoro reached for her hand.

"Yes." she helped him to stand up and turned to Franky while holding Zoro's hand. "Trust me. We're just going to talk." she smiled at Franky.

"I trust you, but I don't trust him."

"Come on, now. Is this game going to ruin your friendship!?" Luffy whined.

"No, it won't. I'm going to do the dare." Robin pulled Zoro's hand and went inside the closet. "Just one hour." she said before closing and locking the door.

"Uhhh… So what are we suppose to do now?" Usopp asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yosh! Let's continue the game!" Luffy suggested.

"Yey~!" Chopper cheered.

* * *

_Inside the closet…_

Just right after Robin locked the door, Zoro pulled her hand and was about to give her a hug but he received slap on his cheek.

"Okay… I deserve that." he said while holding his cheek.

"That was nothing, compared to what I've felt for three years."

"I'm sorry." he moved closer, trying to reach her face.

"Stay away from me." she walked backwards while looking at his eyes.

"No." he grabbed her arm and embraced her tightly.

"Let go of me!" she whispered angrily while trying to lose his grip.

"I'm sorry. I should have returned earlier. I'm fucking late." he hid his face on her shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"Stop this foolishness! I'm already in a relationship with Franky!" she tried to remove his grip on her waist.

"I don't care."

"If you're in his place, I'm sure you'll be mad at yourself too! So let go of me!"

"I'm not in his place."

"Let go!"

"No."

"Just let go!" she kept on removing his grip but she can't, so she decided to give up. "Why won't you let go?" she wrapped her arms around him and hid her eyes on his neck.

"Finally… you decided to calm down."

"…"

"I'm really sorry for letting you wait for three years."

"Shut up."

Zoro smiled as he patted Robin's back. He knew that she still loves him but she didn't want to admit it. He wanted her back. He didn't realize that he will love her to the point that he won't even care about the feelings others. And he will do anything to get her back. If only there's a way to break their relationship, he will do it.

"Wait, I shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be doing this. You're in a relationship too. We're just fooling ourselves." she let go of him but he didn't.

"I'm in a relationship with whom?"

"You're with Lily and I'm with Franky."

"Huh? Who's Lily?" he let go and looked at her with a confused look.

She raised an eyebrow and said "Don't play dumb."

"No, really, who is she?"

"You're not joking? You don't know her?"

"I don't know who the hell you are talking about. I have Lily? You're the only girl I ever got into a relationship."

She rested her cheek on one of her palm and said "Oh my…"

"What?"

"I can't believe Tashigi lied to me. She still hasn't moved on yet. I knew I shouldn't have believed her."

"Her again? Tch! What did she tell you this time?"

"She told me that you are already in a three year relationship with Lily in China."

"And you believed her!?"

"At first, no. But she showed me a video of you telling me to stop contacting you because you already have a girlfriend."

"What!? I never sai— Oh shit… That's not for you! Remember her friend who kept on bugging me when I was still new in China? That's for her! Damn it."

"You mean, you didn't have any relationship at China?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't even stop thinking about… you…"

"If you c-can't stop thinking about me…Then… Then why…" tears starting to form in her eyes. "Why did you stop—

Robin didn't have the chance to finished her question because Zoro was already holding her tight, kissing her lips. It's been so long since the last time she ever felt his lips on hers. She can't help but cry with every second their kiss last and forgot that Franky trusted her.

Zoro got aggressive and pinned her to the door, making a loud thud that can be heard outside. He broke the kiss to breathe some air and held face to look at her teary eyes. He met her lips once more before hearing a loud knock outside the closet.

"Hey what's going on?" Franky asked behind the door.

"N-Nothing!" Robin answered while slightly pushing Zoro away from her. "Will you get off of me!?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah." She turned to Zoro who was kissing her cheeks and whispered "Would you stop it? I'm still mad at you!"

"No you're not." he whispered back with a grin on his face and wiped some of her tears away before kissing her lips.

"By the way, what was that 'thud' earlier?" Franky asked again.

She broke the kiss. "Oh that… Uh…" she looked over the closet and saw a ball. "W-We were just playing pass the ball and I didn't catch it."

"Nice excuse." Zoro whispered before hugging her tightly and brushing his lips on her neck.

"This is wrong so shut up!" she whispered back.

"You're having fun in there?" Franky asked again.

"No. He kept on hitting me with a ball." she grinned.

"I do not!" Zoro shouted while cuddling her.

"Hey, you guys are having fun there!?" Luffy asked.

"No. Go away!" Zoro replied as he hugged her away from the door, like a kid who doesn't want to share his candy.

"Stop it." Robin commanded while pointing her finger at Zoro. He bit her finger that made her squeal before covering her mouth.

"Okay, why did you squeal!? Is he hurting you!?" Franky asked.

"No! Uhh… There's… a rat in here." she answered back while looking at Zoro furiously. "That hurts." she frowned.

"You're really good at excuses." he whispered back before pecking her lips.

"You're afraid of mice?" Franky asked confusedly.

"Go away!" Zoro whispered before kissing her nose.

"N-No! Uhm… I was just shocked because it jumped on Zoro's head." She looked back at Zoro again who was now looking at her and whispered "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm cheating on him." She already forgot that she was supposed to be mad at him for leaving her hanging for three years.

"You sound so nervous. Is he threatening you?" Franky interrupted again.

"So you finally called me Zoro again?" he kissed her cheek.

"Fufufu. You're such a flirt." she whispered while blushing.

"But you like it when I flirt." He kissed her lips again making her walk backwards and hitting the door again.

"Okay, I'm coming in. Luffy give me the keys."

As soon as Franky opened the door, Zoro acted fast and broke the kiss. He quickly switched places with her so that he won't crush her with his weight. Since it was too fast, they landed on the floor with them hugging each other.

Franky's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Zoro away from Robin. His vision went black and he quickly punched Zoro's stomach making him fell on his knees. Everyone was shocked. Why didn't Zoro defend himself? Franky was about to give Zoro another blow but Robin stopped him.

"Stop! He's not doing anything wrong." said Robin.

"Then how can you explain what I just saw!?"

"He was just giving me a hug! Was that a bad thing!?"

"Bullshit Robin! I'm not dumb!"

"He was just comforting me for what he had done back then!"

"It's not an excuse for holding you that close! Can't you see he's taking advantage of the moment!? If I knew this was going to happen, I should have said no when Luffy invited me to come." He faced Luffy and said "Sorry Luffy-bro, I ruined you're party." before walking away.

"Nah… It's okay. It was fun! Shishishi!" said Luffy.

"I'm sorry too, Luffy. I have to apologize to Franky. Please take care of Zoro for me. Happy Birthday again!" she said before looking for Franky.

"Thanks!"

After Robin left the house, Nami asked Zoro "Okay Roronoa Zoro, why didn't you protect yourself?"

He covered his mouth before coughing and said "Hehehe. That's just a sorry gift from me for what happened back at the closet." He looked at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw blood. _"Shit!"_ Zoro looked at Nami with a horrified look and showed his bloodied hand to her.

"Oh no… Did he?" Nami asked.

"Gaaah! Zoro coughed blood! We need a doctor!" Chopper panicked. "Oh wait… Let me see."

While Chopper was checking on Zoro, Nami asked "What happened inside the closet?"

Zoro just grinned.

"You bastard! What did you do to Robin-chan!?" Sanji furiously asked.

"So you're okay now?" Nami asked.

"She said she's still mad at me." Zoro answered.

"So you haven't told her yet?"

"I got carried away."

"You idiot."

"Uhh… Zoro? What did exactly happen to you back at China?" Chopper asked while looking at his chest.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! XD So did you like it? ^^ I'm not against Franky or something but it should be done. ^^ Review Please! :D**


	24. You're Still the One

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating recently. My outline got messed up. And... You really don't need to know that. Hahaha XD Soo... Here's Chapter 24 for you! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**You're Still the One**

After three days, Franky and Robin finally resolved their "Love Quarrel". They settled an agreement that Robin is not allowed to have any communications with Zoro anymore. She only agreed with him because she knew that it will benefit them both. If she stops communicating with Zoro, she will be able to forget about him and will be able to focus on being a good partner to Franky. She didn't like it but she knew it will be for the best.

* * *

_Two days later…_

While Robin was watering her plants on her front yard, she received a phone call from Nami.

"Hello, Nami."

"Hi! Do you have time this afternoon?"

"I do… But if you're going to arrange a date between Zoro and me, I have to reject you."

"Silly girl. That's the reason I want you to hang out with Chopper and me later. You're so stressed with Zoro and Franky. So, do you want to come? It's just you, Chopper and me. No other boys."

"I would love too."

"Great! We'll meet you at the park at four o'clock."

"Okay, see you." she hung up.

* * *

_At the Park…_

Nami, Chopper and Robin happily strolled around the park. The two of them made sure that Robin was having a great time so that she will forget the problem she's having with the boys even for just a short time. Chopper was a big help because he kept on entertaining the girls with his cute expressions.

As they walking around the park, the two girls decided to treat Chopper cotton candy which really made him happy. While Chopper and Nami bought some cotton candy, Robin remembered how she and Zoro used to buy Chopper cotton candy when they were still best friends. She remembered how it would make Chopper very happy to the point that he would tell them that he's not happy at all while dancing. A smile crept on her face as she reminisce those happy memories. She didn't even realize that Chopper was right in front of her. Looking at her confusedly.

"Here's your cotton candy." he handed her the cotton candy. "Why are you smiling, Robin?"

"I just remembered something." she smiled at him.

"About what?" Nami asked while biting her cotton candy.

"Yeah, Robin~ Share it!" Chopper reached out his hand.

"It's not that important." Robin took Chopper's hand and started to walk.

"Boo~!"

"Let's go to a coffee shop, Chopper's treat. I want some caramel frappe and cake." Nami suggested.

"Ehh!? Why do I have to treat you guys!?" Chopper complained.

"You should be a gentleman."

"Fufufu. Let's go, I know a good place where they sell yummy cakes." said Robin.

The three of them went to Robin's favourite coffee shop. Chopper and Nami ordered strawberry shortcake and a smoothie while Robin just ordered plain coffee. The two enjoyed their orders while Robin stared at her coffee for a while. She remembered that she used to think that the homemade coffee was Zoro's gift for her birthday. It was the best birthday she ever had because Zoro gave her the only thing that no one has ever thought of giving her as a present. It was friendship. Robin smiled as she remembered the sticky notes that Zoro gave her. In fact, she still has it in her wallet. She pulled out her wallet and got the green note that says "Happy Birthday Robin :) –Zoro"

Nami and Chopper were starring at her the whole time. They were curious of the green note so Chopper asked "Robin, what's that note?"

"The best gift I have ever received." she smiled.

"Really? What does it say?"

"Happy Birthday"

"How was it supposed to be the best gift?" Chopper mumbled.

"Who was it from?" Nami asked.

"It's from…"

"Zoro?" Nami finished her sentence.

"Yes."

As Robin returned the note back to her wallet, she noticed that there were five green notes and one green letter inside it. She covered her mouth as she read all of it not letting her emotions took over her.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Chopper asked awkwardly.

"Those are green notes. They were from Zoro, weren't they?" Nami asked.

"I thought I put them inside my closet with the others." she put back the notes inside her wallet.

"What are these notes for anyway?" Nami tried to look at the notes.

"He used those to court me."

"Aww~ He's so sweet." Nami said as she read the green letter.

"He's corny." Chopper mumbled.

"Fufufu. He is corny." Robin agreed while putting back the notes inside her wallet. "Nami, my credit card, please?" she looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Ahehehe." Nami gave the credit card back. "You guys want to go to Thousand Sunny?"

"We just had cakes, I don't want sake~" Chopper whined.

"We're not going to drink, silly. We're just going to have fun!"

"Alright…"

The three of them went at the Thousand Sunny Bar and headed straight at the VIP's room. They threw themselves on the sofa and rest for a while before going out to party.

"I can't believe we walked all the way here. Whose idea was it anyway?" Chopper complained.

"It was because you didn't want to treat us on the way here." Nami blamed Chopper.

"I don't have money!"

"I'll just go get some drinks." Robin interrupted.

"Bring me some too!" Chopper requested.

"I'll see what I could get for you."

Robin went out of the room and sat at the counter. She ordered a light drink for herself and decided to order Chopper's drink later. While she was sipping her drink, someone sat beside her. Robin looked at him for a while before adjusting her chair closer to the person and leaning her head on his shoulder. She held his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm tired. I really Am." she closed her eyes.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I can't."

"I'll take you home." He got up and went in front of her. "I'll just tell them that you went home already." He took her hand and carried her on his back.

"I miss this." she cuddled his back.

"You were sick that time." he started walking out of the bar. They didn't notice but Nami and Chopper was looking at the door of the VIP's room, grinning.

"I wish I was always sick, so you will take care of me."

"Idiot. Even if you're not sick, I will still take care of you."

"Fufufu. To the right."

"You're pretty tired, aren't you? What did you do anyway?" he walked to the left.

"The other way. We toured the whole park and stopped by the coffee shop before heading to the bar."

"Did you have fun?"

"I had fun…"

"That's good. We're almost to your house; you'll be able to rest."

"…" she fell asleep.

"She's really tired." He stopped at her front door and got the key in his pocket. He went upstairs and tucked her to bed. He was about to go out the room but Robin got up and hugged him from behind.

"Don't leave…" she pleaded weakly.

He turned around and placed his hand on her head. "I thought you said this was wrong?"

"I don't care anymore." She wrapped her arms around him and stared at his eyes.

"But, Franky will get mad at you." He wrapped his arms around her hips and carried her.

"I'm just going to sleep with my best friend, like what we used to do…" She wrapped her legs around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, Good Night." He patted her back.

"Good Night…" she closed her eyes with a smile lingered on her face.

* * *

**Yo~! D'aaawwww… Robin finally gave in! Hahaha! XD Review Please!**


	25. Too Afraid to Tell the Truth

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Too Afraid to Tell the Truth**

Morning came and Robin was the first one to wake up. She looked at the person sleeping next to her and thought that it was too good to be true. She poked his cheeks and pinched it after realizing she's not dreaming at all. When Zoro woke up, he quickly pinned her down and started tickling her.

"Hahaha! S-Stop it!" Robin laughed.

"On one condition." he tickled her tummy.

"W-What? Hahaha~!"

"Morning kiss." he moved his face right in front of hers.

Robin giggled for a moment before looking at him seriously. She pouted her lips and pecked Zoro's lips.

"I don't want that kind of kiss!" he tickled her again.

"Fufufu. How many seconds?"

"One minute." he grinned.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Thirty."

Robin planted soft kisses first on his lips before giving him what he wanted. She never imagined doing this again with him after those three lonely years without him. But all of their sweetness turned to panic right after they heard a loud knock on the front door. Her eyes widened and she quickly broke the kiss.

"Robin? Are you awake? I kept on calling your phone but you weren't answering." Franky shouted as he knocked on the door.

Robin quickly grabbed her phone from the table next to her bed and looked at it. "Oh my… Fifteen missed calls."

"Robin?" Franky's knock got even louder.

"Tch! We're in big trouble." Zoro grabbed her hand to help her up.

She quickly ran to the window and looked at the front door. Franky was there, sitting at the side, waiting for her. "Franky! Wait for a moment! I'll just fix myself!" she shouted.

"Okay!" Franky shouted back and gave her thumbs up.

"What are we suppose to do?" Zoro asked.

"Uhm… Hide in my bathroom! He will never look there. Just lock it. I'll take care of everything." she pushed him to the bathroom.

"Wait."

"What!?"

"Put this on first." he handed her a bra.

"Why do you have this!?" she grabbed her bra.

He scratched the back of his head and said "Uhh… It was under your pillow… and you asked me last night to—

"You don't need to bring that up! Thanks!" she blushed and pecked his lips before closing the door. After she fixed her clothes, she quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. Franky was waiting outside with a pleasant expression.

"What took you so long?" He went inside the house and threw himself on the couch.

"I just woke up."

"I called your phone for like fifteen times."

"I told you, I just woke up. Listen, I need to tell you something very important."

"Me too. That's the reason why I came here."

"Okay, you first."

"Baka-burg said that the Galley La Company got picked by one of the biggest companies at Canada to build their commercial tower!" he grinned.

"Really?! That's good!" Robin cheered.

"And you know what the best part is? He said that I will be the one to manage it! I'm going to Canada! I'll be staying there for two years until the work is done."

"I'm so happy for you! But I'm going to miss you."

"No need to miss me! Baka-burg said that I could bring one person with me and I picked you!"

"What?" her smile slowly faded.

"We're going to stay at Canada for two years! He's already fixing our papers!" Franky was so happy.

"W-Wait. What about… What about my work?"

"We'll find you a new job there! Don't you remember? You're in demand to all museums!"

"B-But… What about the others?"

"We'll tell them!"

"This is… This is all so sudden… When are we going to leave?"

"Two weeks from now."

"I see…"

"It's your turn. What do you want to tell me?"

"Uhh… I'm really happy to be your girlfriend." she faked a smile.

"I'm happy too." he smiled. "By the way." he went towards her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm planning to have a farewell party next week… so don't be sad." he touched her cheek.

"Alright." she smiled.

"I have to go. I'll go tell the others." he kissed her cheek before moving out.

Robin locked the door and went upstairs. She threw herself on the bed and covered her eyes with her right arm. She was so mad at herself for not showing any disagreement with Franky about taking her to Canada. Because of that, she and Zoro will be separated again.

Zoro noticed her presence and peeked at the door to ask "Is he gone?" Robin just raised her left hand that signalled thumbs up in response and let it fell back on her tummy. He went out of the bathroom and proceeded to her location.

"What happened?" he laid down next to her with his fingers making little circles on her right arm.

_"How am I going to tell you about this?" _she thought to herself.

"Oii…" he moved her arm away from her face.

"Uhh… Franky will be gone for two years…" she looked at him. _"I'm so sorry…"_

"What about it?"

"He's going to Canada. Galley-La got picked by one of the most popular company there to build their commercial tower. He's going to leave two weeks from now."

"Isn't that supposed to be good news for us?"

"I guess so…" she faked a smile at him.

* * *

_Two days later…_

While Robin was doing a research on her study desk, Nami called her phone.

"Robin!?" Nami shouted.

"Hi Nami."

"What is this I am hearing about you staying with Franky in Canada for two years!?"

"That is true."

"Ehh!? You didn't protest? You didn't even say no!?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"I thought you and Zoro were okay now!? You even went home with him two days ago!?"

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it on the first place."

"I know you're still in love with him, Robin. Why can't you just break-up with Franky and get this over with?"

"It's easy to say, Nami, but hard to do."

"Why are you doing this? Why… Why do you keep on hurting yourself?"

"Zoro already had his chance. Now, I want to give Franky his chance. Maybe I was just distracted with the feelings I used to feel for Zoro that's why I don't feel anything for Franky. If we were to be alone, maybe I could finally learn to love him more than what I feel now. Maybe I can be happy with him, if I learned to love him."

"You're making a big mistake, Robin. Think about it."

"I'm really getting tired of this. Goodbye." she hung up.

Robin sighed as she placed her phone on her study table. She was really getting tired of the love triangle she's getting involve in. If she was just dreaming, she wishes to wake up from it. She was still waiting for a sign if she really needed to break up with Franky. But for now, she has to go with what she started to do.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Zoro was on his way to Franky's house for Franky's farewell party. He was quite glad that finally, he and Robin will have lots of quality time together. Maybe Robin will also realize that she still loves him and she will decide to break up with Franky. But at the same time, Zoro was also quite sad because Franky is his friend. He made a few wrong turns before finally making it to Franky's house.

Zoro stopped walking as soon as Franky's house was visible to his sight. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and all that he could say was "What the fuck!?"

* * *

**Yo~! WAAAH! Don't get mad at me! Get mad at Robin! She chose him! XD Anyways, just keep on reading and I'm sure you'll get what you want! ^^ Review Please! ^_^**


	26. Lies are Painful

**Calm down guys. XD I updated fast for you guys. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Lies are Painful**

Zoro couldn't believe it. Why was Robin's name on the tarpaulin of Franky's farewell party? Could it be that Robin was telling him a lie about Franky's departure? Was it the reason why she was sad when Franky left her house a week ago? Whatever it was, one thing's for sure, Robin lied to him. He turned his back and decided to not to attend the party anymore. While he was walking away from Franky's house, he met Nami on his way.

"Oi, Zoro. Where are you going?" Nami stopped walking and looked at him.

"None of your business." he didn't stop walking.

"Wait! This is Franky and Robin's farewell party. Don't you want to see Robin again? She's going to leave next week, this is our last chance to get her back!" she followed him.

"The hell do I care!? Let that woman leave if she wanted to."

"Wait… Don't tell me, she didn't tell you about this?"

He slowed down for a while before continued on walking away.

"So I was right… she didn't tell you about this."

He stopped and yelled "Just shut up! Go and have fun with them!" before going away.

Nami was left on the street, staring at her friend who was walking away. "Jeez… I will never understand that Guy." she said to herself.

* * *

_"Damn that woman! I can't believe her! How could she lied to me!?" _Zoro said to himself as he walked wherever his feet take him to. He thought that everything was fine because of what had happened a week ago. He stopped for a moment and looked at to where he was. A sweat dropped from the side of his head as he tried to familiarize his surroundings. He was lost. Zoro tried to walk again and to his surprise he reached a gym. _"Perfect timing."_ he thought. He entered the gym and registered himself for a whole-day-training.

As soon as Zoro entered the weights corner, he immediately picked up the heaviest weights they got. He poured all of his pain, stress, anger, and strength to lift it up. He was not even contented so he lifted the weights repeatedly. Sweat kept on dripping down to his muscular body as he did push ups making every trainer's eyes locked to him. Zoro even tried boxing and defeated their toughest coach. He was on fire. He wanted to forget so much of what's been happening to his life. He can't believe that a single woman could affect him so much.

* * *

_At Franky and Robin's Farewell Party…_

Nami was still thinking of what had happened earlier between her and Zoro. She can tell that he was really affected with Robin not telling him about the situation. Then she thought that if she were in Zoro's place, she will also get mad Robin. Speaking of Robin, she hadn't noticed her best friend since the moment she came in the house. She was so caught up with Zoro's situation that she forgot to greet her. Her eyes scanned the whole house and saw Robin having a little chat with Chopper. Nami could tell by Robin's simple glance at the clock and door that she was waiting for someone. Her best friend can't be waiting for Franky because he's in the house; therefore she was sure that Robin was waiting for Zoro.

Nami stood up from her seat and went towards Robin and Chopper's location. She asked their cute friend if he could get them something to eat and drink so that she could have a little private chat with her best friend. Chopper agreed and carried on. Nami sat beside Robin and gave her a big hug before saying "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Robin hugged back.

"Do you really have to leave? You don't even have any concerns with Franky's business there." she let go and looked at best friend.

"I have to support him all the way"

"But you're going to visit us during Christmas vacation, right?"

"Of course." she smiled at her and simply glanced at the door before looking back at Nami.

"You're waiting for somebody?" Nami smirked.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"You kept on looking at the clock and door the whole time. You're waiting for Zoro, aren't you?"

"No." she lied.

"Here are your food and drinks." Chopper handed them a plate full of marshmallows with chocolate dip and two glasses of refreshments.

"Thanks Chopper! But… why marshmallows?" Nami asked.

"I like marshma—

_Ring… Ring…_ Chopper was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out and looked who it was.

"Excuse me for a moment." Chopper said before going out of the house.

The two ladies continued their chat for a while until they were interrupted by Chopper, a few minutes later.

"N-Nami…" Chopper tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Nami looked at him and saw that Chopper was already about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong, Chopper?" Robin asked too.

"C-Could I talk to you for a while?" Chopper's tears were about to fall.

"Excuse us for a moment." Nami excused herself from Robin before heading out the house.

As soon as Chopper and Nami went out the house, Chopper started to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"I-It's Z-Zoro!" he cried.

"What about him?"

"H-He… He got admitted in the hospital!"

"What!? Why!?"

"M-My friend nnyoctor s-shed d-danc—

"Stop crying! I can't understand the word you're saying!"

Chopper breathed for a while and wiped his tears away before saying "My friend doctor said that he collapsed while training at the gym. He was brought by some of the trainers there. He also said that Zoro might not been taking his medicine because his wounds haven't healed up yet and one of his wound opened up again, so they planned on having an operation today. Nami, how are we going to tell this to them!?"

"That bastard… Pushing his self too much… I'm going to the hospital. Tell the others but don't tell it to Franky and Robin. Their party might get ruined if we bring this up. Finish the party first before going to the hospital. I'll take care of this. If Robin asked where I have been, just tell her I have an emergency meeting to attend to. I'll call you later about Zoro's condition." Nami said before taking off.

Chopper quickly ran to where the others are and told them about Zoro's condition. Everyone's energy went down as Chopper explained to them what happened to him. They agreed to what Nami said a while ago and tried to enjoy the party for a while. After an hour, everyone was still waiting for Nami's call regarding Zoro's status. They tried not to let Franky and Robin notice them while they wait for the call. After another hour, Nami still hadn't called them. They got worried and one by one they started to bid goodbyes with Franky and Robin until there was no one left.

Robin sighed as she stared at her drink after the others left Franky's house. She was disappointed that Zoro didn't show up at the party. Why wouldn't he show up, knowing that Franky was the only one going to Canada? And then it hit her. She forgot about the tarpaulin outside the house that had her and Franky's names written on it. If her theory was correct, Zoro was supposed to attend the party but because of the tarpaulin, he chose not to attend anymore. That theory only made Robin nervous. If Zoro saw that tarpaulin and left without even showing his face to them, then he might actually be mad that he chose not to show up because he might do something wrong. Her thoughts of the situation got disturbed as Franky sat across her and asked "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Yo~! Zoro got admitted in the hospital! Could someone donate blood to him? Hihihi I was only joking. You will definitely love the next chapter. Hate and love, I mean. XD Anyways, review please! :D**


	27. He Kissed my Lips I Tasted Your Mouth

**Finally this is what you've all been waiting for. Obviously, the title speaks for what will happen. But they're a little bit out of character. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**He Kissed My Lips I Tasted Your Mouth,**

**He Pulled Me in I was Disgusted with Myself**

"Huh?" Robin snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong? You seemed to be bothered lately." Franky asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong." she lied.

"Is it still Zoro? Was it because he didn't show up?" he stood up and took her hand.

"What? No. It's not about him."

"Come on. I kept on looking at you earlier. You kept on staring at the clock and the door. You were waiting for him, weren't you?" he pulled her up to make her stand and looked at her azure eyes.

"No, I was not." she looked away from him.

"Tell me." he moved his face to meet her eyes.

"I told you, it's nothing!" she looked at his eyes. _"Why do I feel awkward?"_

"Why were you waiting for him? If he didn't want to come, just let him be."

"I was not waiting for him. Why do you keep on asking me about him?"

"Do you still love him?" he firmly asked.

"Huh?" she looked at him confusedly.

"Zoro, do you still love Zoro?" he looked at her dark orbs.

"I don't know why it is necessary to—

"Just answer me." he cut her off.

It took her a few seconds before answering "No."

"I don't believe you."

She raised an eyebrow and said "You asked me if I still love him yet you don't believe my answer?"

"I can tell it in your eyes that you're lying."

Robin looked deeply into his eyes and said "I told you, I don't… love him…"

Franky held her face and desperately asked "Do you love me?"

"Don't hold my face like that." she tried to remove his hand off her cheeks.

"Just answer me. Do you really love me?"

"Of course, I d—

Robin didn't have the chance to finish what she was supposed to say because Franky was already embracing her tightly, hungrily kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to give in with his kiss. It was her first time of feeling Franky's lips on hers. It was soft, manly, but not as good as it feels like Zoro's. In fact, he was already French kissing her yet she didn't feel any spark with it. And then she asked herself. _"Do I always have to feel like this whenever we kiss?"_

Because of the lack of air, Franky broke the kiss and went for her neck. Robin had to admit, it feels good but she's not enjoying it. It was different from what she had felt from Zoro's soft kisses and she hated that she was comparing the two. Out of awkwardness that Robin felt, she held Franky's face to stop him from whatever he was doing at her neck and collar bone. He pushed his lips against her again making her mind to wander off again. Then she asked herself _"Do I really love this man?"_

Robin learned to love Franky. But it was not enough for her to forget about her love for Zoro. She can't believe it. It's like she's just fooling herself with their situation. Robin finally woke up with her senses. She finally knew who the man she really loved and it was Zoro. She felt guilty because she only used Franky as a rebound. Robin had to stop this nonsense or she will just hurt Franky and Zoro more. Robin snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand suddenly cupping her bosom. Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed Franky away from her.

"W-What's wrong?" Franky asked confusedly. He looked like as if he just woke up from a beautiful dream.

It took her a moment before she replied. "Nothing. It's just that I'm not used to that kind of stuff. Zoro never touched me like that." she said as she walked backwards with her arm covering her front.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." he apologized.

"He always knew how to control himself, it's because he said he respects me." it slipped right out of her mouth.

"I'm really sorry."

"He said he'll wait right after our marriage, but I guess that won't happen anymore."

Franky was already pissed off. "Damn it… Stop comparing him to me! I'm not Zoro!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stating the fact."

"But you're obviously comparing him to me! Don't you know how it hurts!?"

"You can't blame me for that."

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro! It's always Zoro! Can't you even think about me, just for once!?"

"I am thinking of you too! But you can never blame me for thinking about Zoro!"

"Why does it always have to be him!?"

"Because it was never really you from the very beginning!" she admitted.

"I have always known that, but why do you have to rub that fact on my face!?" he cried.

"If you already knew that, then why didn't you break up with me!?"

"Because I love you, Nico Robin! I love you from the bottom of my heart! Even if it's already killing me, I didn't break up with you because I didn't want to lose you! You're my everything… I was so happy when you finally said yes to me. All those years of waiting, I've finally got the girl of my dreams! I'm sorry. I'm sorry if my love for you wasn't enough! I'm sorry if cannot compete with that moss-head bastard! I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for you! I'm sorry… All I ever asked from you was to love me… I never felt it even when you already became my girlfriend! Even it was tearing me apart, I blinded myself! I blinded myself to all of those moments the others were giving to the two of you! I blinded myself the time when I told you that the two of us are going to Canada! Damn it! I know Zoro was inside your house that time! You were very nervous and it took you a long time to open the door. But I ignored it! I ignored it because I know that we will finally have the quality time I wanted at Canada. But what I don't understand is that why do you still love him even though he kept you hanging for three years!?" he let it all out.

Robin covered her mouth with her hand and cried. "I-I'm sorry… but I can't give the love you're asking for… I still love him, I really do. I never stop loving him even after those three years of waiting. I already forgave him even if he's not asking for it yet. I'm sorry if I used you to forget him. But I…" _Ring… Ring…_ "guess I…" _Ring… Ring… _"couldn't…" _Ring… Ring…_

Robin pulled out her phone and put it into silent mode.

"Who was it?" Franky asked.

"It's Chopper."

"Answer it. It's alright. It might be important." Franky faked a smile.

After a moment of hesitation, Robin answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello!? Robin! Where are you!? We need you!" Chopper desperately asked.

"Uhh… I'm in the middle of something right now, Chopper. Could you just call me back later?"

"What? No! We need you!"

"Why? Can't you just find somebody to replace me for a while?"

"NO!"

"Then why!?"

"Zoro's in the hospital!"

"WHAT!? Why is he in there!?"

"We'll tell you later why but now we need you! He kept on mumbling your name after they finished his operation and when he woke up, he went berserk and forced us to leave his room. The doctor said that at least one of us should watch over him so we sent Luffy in. After a few minutes he was also kicked out of the room because Zoro was getting irritated by him so we sent Brook. Robin, please, I think he will calm down if you will be the one to watch over him. Please come over here!"

"Alright, I'll be on my way as soon as I can."

"Good! I'll text you all the details!" he hung up.

Robin ran to Franky's location and gave him a hug. After a while, she let go and said "I'm really sorry. You were a great boyfriend and I really learned to love you. I hope this quarrel won't ruin our friendship. Thank you so much, Franky, for being there. I love to stay and talk to you for a while, but… Zoro needs me now." She kissed his cheek before heading out of the house leaving Franky, smiling.

* * *

**WOOOOO! Finally! They are over! ZoRobin forever! It was really hard to make this drama thing and I'm glad that I did well, I think? XD I know you guys are smiling right now! Don't hide it! XD Review what you feel! XD**


	28. The Truth Behind The Disconnection

**Hey guys! I just love your reviews! I'm really happy that you liked the previous chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The Truth Behind The Disconnection**

After a few minutes of driving, Robin finally reached the hospital. As soon as she entered, she immediately saw her friends doing whatever they pleased like they were the only ones in the lobby. Nami was beating up Luffy while Sanji was flirting with her. Usopp was telling one of his stories to Chopper, who looked so amused. She ran towards their location and asked "Where's Zoro?"

"Robin! You're finally here! Thank goodness!" Chopper cheered and stood up.

Nami gave her last punch to Luffy's skull before asking "What took you so long?"

"I broke up with Franky." she smiled.

"Eh!?" everyone gasped.

"Is that true!?" Chopper asked.

"Fufufu. Yes." Robin giggled.

Nami placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder and asked "You finally realized what you are doing was wrong?"

"Yes. Thanks, Nami." After a while, Robin's smile faded and asked "Can someone please tell me why is Zoro here and why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Nami wouldn't l—

Chopper was cut off by Nami's hand on his mouth. "Come on Chopper, tell her the story." she smiled awkwardly.

Chopper grabbed Robin's hand and started walking to Zoro's room followed by the others. "Uhh… Let me see… It all started the day after Zoro's birthday. He and Tashigi were on their way back to their boarding house. Zoro said that Tashigi was blabbering something about him not giving her friend a chance. If I could remember, Zoro said her name was Lily. Moving on, Zoro was the first one to cross the street because Tashigi was so caught up with her blabbering about her friend. While she was already crossing the street, she didn't realize that there was a truck coming by. Zoro was fast, but was also an idiot. Instead of pushing Tashigi along with him, he only pushed her and forgot about himself. He was hit by the truck. Zoro's ribcage cracked up and he was quickly admitted at the nearest hospital. The treatment to his wounds and fracture were a success but Zoro stayed comatose for seven months."

Robin's eyes widened as soon as Chopper told her about the accident. She blamed herself for not being there for him. "B-But I thought he was alright? I called his school and they said everything was alright." she started to tear up.

Nami nodded and said "That's what we all know. But Zoro didn't tell us about that. Moving on.. When he woke up, he was shocked that his hospital bills were all paid. The next day, the bitch went to visit him and said that she was the one who paid his hospital bills. Zoro thanked her but he didn't know what the consequence to her kindness was. Two days later, the bitch went to visit him again and asked him to sign a contract. Zoro was confused to what she was saying but the bitch told her that he needed to payback all the money she spent on him. Zoro was a fool. He didn't even tell her that she was the reason why he was admitted at the hospital on the first place. He didn't have the chance to say that because the bitch already blackmailed her. She told him that if he won't pay back the money she spent on him, she will sue him and he will be put behind bars for ten years. Zoro told her that he didn't care if he will be put in to jail but that bitch was smarter than him. She told him that if he will be put in to jail, he won't be able to compete in the Clash of the Swordsman. Knowing Zoro, he doesn't have any idea about contracts and blackmailing. He signed the contract even without reading it. Again, that bitch got him. She knew that he wouldn't read it at all because it was too long. As soon as Zoro finished signing every piece of paper that she gave to him, the bitch said that she forgot to tell about the other condition aside from paying her his debt. She told him that he was not allowed anymore to communicate to all of us, especially to you, and that if he breaks the contract, he will also be put in to jail. Zoro was angry at her but he didn't have choice. He agreed to her. His phone and laptop were confiscated and that was the reason why he never contacted any of us."

"Geez Nami, I didn't know Tashigi's name was now 'Bitch'?" Usopp commented.

"Shut up! It suits her!"

Robin was pissed off with Tashigi but she decided not to show it at all. "How come Usopp told us that he managed to talk to him?"

Usopp placed his hands on both side of Robin's shoulders and started to tell her his side of the story. "Well you see, Robin. The great Usopp was the only one—

"Do you really have to tell me about it like telling Chopper a story?" Robin cut him off.

"Tell it to her more seriously." Nami commented.

"Fine. After a month of waking up, Zoro managed to convince Tashigi that if he could at least tell you to let go and move on. She gave him her laptop and said that he will go online and message me." said Usopp.

"She knows Usopp was a liar. HAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up! As soon as Zoro saw me online, he quickly messaged me and exactly said "Let go. Don't wait for me." That bastard didn't even tell me what was the real meaning of it. He just messaged it to me. When he told us why he didn't contact anyone of us, he told me that there was a secret message behind that message. I'll show it to you." Usopp pulled out his phone and started typing Zoro's message. "His message was like this." Usopp showed Robin the message.

"Let go.

Don't

Wait for me." Robin read it out loud. As soon as she read the message, she knew already what it meant. She reread it again but this time, backwards. "Wait for me. Don't let go."

"Hah! I told you it was easy to read! You're such an idiot, Usopp! " Nami laughed.

"I didn't know about those 'reading it backwards'!" Usopp complained.

"Robin's so smart!" Luffy commented.

"You too!" Nami slapped his face.

"Can I continue the story now, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"We're almost to his room, right?"

Sanji's jaw dropped.

"I'm just joking." Robin giggled.

"Alright. After three yes, Marimo finally came back to Japan. All of us planned everything for the two of you even if it was against my will. I only agreed because of you, Robin-chan. Anyways, after Luffy's party, the shit-head told all of us what really happened to him. After that, we admitted him at the hospital because his wound opened up due to Franky's punch. The wound that opened up was the same wound that opened up during his championship fight that's why he almost lost. It was also the reason of why he only came back three weeks later. The doctor advised him not to travel yet because it was still in the healing process. Today, he went training and pushed himself too much making that wound to open up again." said Sanji.

Robin stopped walking and started to cry. She was blaming herself to why Zoro was now in the hospital. If she didn't lie to him about Franky being the only one who will go to Canada, then maybe Zoro wouldn't be here. In fact, if she didn't make Franky her boyfriend at the first place, then maybe she was now in Zoro's arms. "It's my entire fault. If only I waited for him longer, maybe this wouldn't happen at all." she wiped her tears

"Actually, everything was my fault." A familiar voice spoke behind them.

* * *

**Important ANNOUNCEMENT: I'll be updating the next chapter on April 21 becuase I will finish the story this week. ^_^ Have you already watched the new opening of One Piece? OMG!I was like "Thanks Oda! ZoRobin forever!" Watch it guys, you will definitely like it. Especially the Silhouette part!**** WOOOOOOOOOO! So, what do you think about the reason of Zoro not communicating with them? XD Anyways, review please! ^^**


	29. Not All Who Apologized were Forgiven

**I updated earlier than April 21! Hahaha. I couldn't keep you guys waiting. So here it is! You will love this one! :))**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Not All Who Apologized were Forgiven**

Everyone stopped walking as soon as they recognized the voice of the person behind them. Without a word, Nami quickly turned around and furiously grabbed that person's hair making that person scream out of pain. Nami was so angry that she didn't stop yanking the person's hair even if the others were already stopping her. "You fucking bitch! You still have the guts to show up!? You really are a slut!" she yelled and attracted a lot of attention.

"Nami, stop! We're in a public place!" Usopp was slapping her hand for her to let go of the person's hair.

"I don't fucking care! Let the whole sanatorium know that this girl is a bitch!" she didn't let go.

"Nami, let go!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Nami's waist and pulled her away.

"Let go of me, Luffy!"

"Nami-san, please stop." Sanji pleaded as he held Nami's arm.

"Let go of me, you bastards! I'm going to make sure that this girl will go home, bald!"

"Nami, it will damage her brain if you kept on yanking and shaking her head like that! Please, stop!" Chopper held Nami's other arm.

"I don't care!"

"Nami, stop. She's not worth it." Robin said firmly.

Nami slowed down for a while and said "But this bitch ruined your relationship!"

"Don't ruin your reputation just because of her. You're being like her."

Nami slowly let go of the person's hair leaving that person crying. There were some hair left on her hand and she quickly removed it making a bundle of hair on the floor. Robin walked towards behind the person and bundled up her hair with a clip making the person squealed for moment. After she's done, she went next to Nami, who was across the person, and asked "Why are you here, Tashigi?"

"I-I wanted to apologize." she wiped her tears away.

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked "Isn't that what you already said before, when you came into my house?"

"Y-Yes, but—

"Aren't you satisfied yet? You already succeed on tearing up our relationship, yet you still have the face to show up? What did we ever do to you that made you do something like this? Blackmailing Zoro to ruin our relationship? To kept me waiting for three years? I can't believe you. Did I ever do something wrong to you? Maybe I shouldn't have treated you nicely from the start."

"I-I'm really sorry, Robin. This… This is all my fault. You didn't do anything wrong to me. It was all because of him. I was so mad at him. I thought we were all okay now. But he still treated me as if I killed you. I used the opportunity at China to let out my anger to him. All of the things Zoro told the others about me were true. But there was one thing that Zoro didn't know. I was the one responsible for his accident. I paid the truck driver to hit Zoro with his truck. I told him that if ever Zoro won't save me, he will turn his wheel to avoid me and hit Zoro. I paid the dojo and school we've inquired not to tell about the accident. That's why our school told you that he was alright." Tashigi said while looking at Robin's narrowed eyes.

"You fucking—

Nami was held by Sanji behind. "Nami-san, I think it would be best if I hold you like this."

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill her!" Nami shouted.

"What did you say? You were responsible for Zoro's accident?" Chopper asked with shadows in his eyes. Usopp quickly went behind the doctor and held him because he was about to attack her. "You have no idea what hell he went through! His body was messed up because of you!" Chopper cried.

"I-I'm sorry." Tashigi cried. "A-Actually… Blackmailing Zoro wasn't really part of the plan…"

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

Tashigi looked down and said "I didn't really intend to blackmail him. In fact, I was already contented with him comatose in the hospital."

"Grrrr!" Chopper glared at her.

"Then why did you blackmail him?" Usopp asked again.

"It was because of Franky." she admitted.

Everyone's eyes widened and Usopp asked "Franky? You mean, he knew all about this!?"

"No. You see, Franky and I were childhood friends. He might not have told it to all of you because you were all mad at me. Our parents, when they were still alive, were business partners. Enough of that. A week after Zoro's birthday, Franky messaged me and asked what happened to Zoro and why was he not contacting any one of you. I lied to him. I said that Zoro was just busy with all of his training and had no time to cope up with all of you. But then he told me that your eyes, Robin, were telling him that you were lonely without Zoro. I made an excuse that you shouldn't bother to be sad without Zoro because he already has a girlfriend. At first, he didn't believe me but as time passed by, he believed me because Zoro wasn't contacting anyone. He was in the state of coma that time. Anyways, Franky was so mad at Zoro, he said that he's a coward by just leaving you alone, hanging. And then I told him that he should tell it to you but he didn't. I knew that he likes you so I told him that he should take the chance to get you. He said he'll try and in order for him to succeed, I need to hinder Zoro from you. That's why I blackmailed him."

"Still, I can't believe Franky agreed to your plan." Usopp said.

"He didn't actually know about anything that I did. I'm really sorry, Robin."

"It still doesn't change how angry we are to you!" Nami and Chopper yelled.

Tashigi sighed and said "Messaging Usopp was a set-up too. I knew everyone won't believe with what Usopp says, especially like that. That's why I told Zoro to message him."

"What did you say!?" Usopp was about to reached her but Luffy got a hold on him and Chopper.

"Let go of me!" Usopp, Chopper and Nami said in chorus.

"I also lied to you about the video. It wasn't really meant for you. I just used it so that you will only have the choice of moving on and the chance of being Franky's girlfriend will increase. It was also my fault that's why Zoro's flight was delayed. I knew that you won't be able to move on to him within a day. I convinced his doctor not to let him travel yet because he's not yet stable. I'm really sorry… You got affected by my anger towards Zoro. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm going to Los Angeles next week, so I won't bother you anymore. I'm really sorry."

"Robin will never forgive you!" Usopp, Chopper and Nami yelled in chorus.

Robin sighed and closed her eyes for a while. After a few minutes she walked in front of Tashigi and smiled at her. Tashigi smiled as well and said "Does it mean you— Robin slapped her on the face. Everyone went silent as they looked shocked to what Robin had done. Sanji and Luffy finally let go of the others and looked at Tashigi and Robin. "That was for everything you did to me and Zoro." Robin said with disgust. Tashigi looked into her eyes and saw rage, anger and hatred. She knew Robin was just holding back the whole time and now, she let it out. "I deserve that. I'm really— Robin slapped the other side of her face. Tears were now falling from Tashigi's eyes as she looked back again to Robin's eyes. "That was for the pain you've caused." Robin said with hatred. Robin finally let out all of her anger towards her. Tashigi was crying. She knew she deserved to be treated like this. She just wished that as time goes by, everybody will be able to forgive her. She wiped her tears away and was about say sorry for the last time, when Robin gave her another slap on the face. Tashigi felt it. It was the strongest slap she had ever received from Robin.

"What was that for, now?" Nami asked curiously.

"I just felt slapping her face. Her face was very 'slappable'. You should try it sometimes." Robin mocked before turning around and walked away making the others to follow her; leaving Tashigi crying.

"That's my girl!" Nami held Robin's arm while walking away.

"Where is Zoro's room?" Robin asked curiously.

"It's over here." Chopper stopped in front of room 513.

"Are you ready? He's really cranky." Nami joked.

"Robin-chan, if ever he hurts you, I will make sure he will be sent in to the emergency room and will be treated because of multiple broken bones." Sanji said with pride.

"Robin, go get him!" Luffy and Usopp encouraged.

"I'll be fine." Robin smiled and opened the door. She peeked first and saw Zoro asleep on his bed and Brook sleeping on the couch. She went inside and quietly shook Brook. As soon as Brook saw her, Robin quickly covered his mouth and said "I'll continue your duty."

Brook nodded and Robin let go of his mouth. "Good luck, mademoiselle." he said before going out of the room.

Robin made a quick peek outside and whispered "No matter what you hear, don't come inside." Everyone nodded except Sanji who whispered "But Robin-chan…" Robin shook her head said "I'll be fine." She closed and locked the door behind her and looked at her sleeping swordsman.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Woo! Who wants to slap Tashigi's face? I do! Anyways, are you all excited? This fic will be ending soon! I'm going to miss you guys! XD Review please!**


	30. Everybody Deserves A Happy Ending

**Chapter Thirty**

**Everybody Deserves A Happy Ending**

Robin took a deep breath before carefully tip-toeing towards her sleeping lover. Her heart will suddenly stop whenever Zoro makes an unconscious movement and then continued to beat fast. It took her a few seconds but felt like an hour when she finally reached where Zoro was laid. Robin noticed that there was a space next to him on the bed and coincidentally in front of her. She wanted to lie down beside him but she was sure it will only cause him to wake up. She didn't want him to wake up because she was afraid of what will he say to her about her lies to him. Because she really wanted to be beside him, she pushed the available portion down while she looked at the reaction of the sleeping swordsman. As soon as she saw that he didn't react, she carefully lay down beside him and used her arm to support her while looking at the sleeping guy.

Robin was wondering. Why was there enough space for her to lie down? Could it be that Zoro was awake? If he was, then why didn't he react? Whatever it was, Robin didn't care anymore. What really matters was that she was able to lie down next to her love. Her eyes wandered all over his body. She saw the bandage appended to him due to the operation and felt guilty that it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. Her eyes stopped at his face. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. She missed how she used to wake up with him next to her. Robin touched his cheek and quickly hugged him with her eyes closed. She didn't care anymore if he woke up and went berserk on her.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He had enough of this "pretending to be asleep". He wanted to hold her so much but her lies kept on flashing through his mind. It was tearing him apart. He can't imagine the first girl he truly loved actually lied to him. But Zoro was tired of this game. He took a deep breath and asked "What are you doing here?" Robin felt disappointed. She was already enjoying Zoro's presence, and then suddenly he woke up. She just wished he would go back to sleep again so they don't have to talk. She was still afraid of his reaction.

"Oi… Don't tell me you fell asleep?" he looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed.

That's right! She will just have to pretend that she was asleep so Zoro won't talk to her. All she had to do was keep calm and pretend.

"Great, she fell asleep." Zoro mumbled sarcastically. He knew that Robin wouldn't just fell asleep like that. As far as he could remember, this woman likes to play it dirty. Just to entertain him and also for her to stop pretending, he adjusted himself and faced her. He moved his face closer to hers and stopped as soon as their noses were already centimetres apart. He brushed his nose to hers and he was sure that he saw her mouth tremble. He already forgot that he was mad at her for lying and continued to play with her. Now it's time for him to seduce her. He mildly blew Robin's lips and smirked as he brushed his lips on hers. He smiled as he felt Robin was about to kiss back when he pulled away. He chuckled slightly and continued to play. Zoro laid her on her back and sat on top of her legs. He was sure that if someone ever caught what he was doing, it will be called sexual harassment. But it was okay. It's Robin. And besides, he was sure that he heard her locked the door. He even forgot that he just got an operation and it might open up if he will be careless. Zoro used his hands to support him as he levelled his face to hers. And then he thought, he was being a pervert. _"Ah, what the heck."_ Zoro continued to tease her. He moved his face towards her again and whispered "Wake up sleepyhead." He chuckled slightly as he saw a small tint of red on Robin's cheeks. "Still not opening your eyes, eh?" Zoro went towards her neck and nibbled every inch of skin that was unclothed by her shirt. He smirked as he noticed that Robin gulped. "Open your eyes, I want to talk to you." he breathed on her neck. Robin was stubborn; she still chose to pretend to be asleep because she was enjoying it. In fact, she was having Goosebumps whenever he tried to wake her up.

Zoro sighed and laid back beside her. He used his arm to support him as he looked at her exquisite beauty. He placed his free hand on her side and let his head fell on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this?" he asked. Suddenly, Zoro got a wonderful idea. It might be a perverted idea but he was sure that she will react and open her eyes. She might get angry though, but he was sure she will forgive him. Using the hand that was rested on her side, he caressed her tummy. He chuckled as he saw her hand curled into a fist, fighting the tickle she felt. Zoro wasn't finished, his caresses were moving upward and Robin's cheeks were as red as a tomato. He was sure of it. Any minute now, Robin will react and open her eyes.

Without a word, Robin grabbed his hand and placed it where he really intended to place it on the first place. "GWAAAHHKK!" Zoro suddenly had his first nosebleed and he quickly removed his hand off of her. She opened her eyes and saw Zoro's nose covered with blood. She giggled with his expression and crawled to his direction. "Are you alright, pervert-san?" she smiled.

Zoro got up making her to move backwards as his face moved towards her. "Were you trying to kill me!? And don't you ever call me that!" he scolded her while wiping off the blood on his nose.

"How are we going to make love if you will have a nosebleed like that once we are married? The blanket might turn red and that would be really hard to remove." she grabbed a tissue on the table and handed it to him.

"I'm not like that pervert cook! I was just…" he grabbed the tissue and wiped his blood. He didn't notice the phrase "once we are married" she said because of embarrassment.

"Fufufu. You wanted it, right?"

"I do not! I was only teasing you!"

"So, you don't like it?" she frowned.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"So, you liked it?" she smiled.

"I didn't say that either!"

After a few moments of staring at each other's eyes, Robin quickly hugged Zoro. "I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry… I love you… so much… Forgive me for lying to you. I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid that you will be mad at me because I didn't even say no to him. I'm sorry… I'm really, truly, deeply sorry… I already broke up with him. I'm not going with him. I realized that you're the one I really loved and I was only using him as a rebound. I forgive you for leaving me hanging for three years. I knew the whole reason why and I'm really sorry if I wasn't there for you. But I already forgive you even before I haven't known the reason. I'm just afraid… afraid of being hurt again. I'm sorry… I love you so much that it made me a jerk. I hope you'll forgive me." Robin cried on his shoulders.

After he heard everything she had said, Zoro hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Damn it! Why do you have to be so emotional!? What did I tell you before when you pretended that you have amnesia? I told you I couldn't stay mad at you. You're just too damn emotional! I'm sorry, Robin. I'm not good with this apologizing thing but I will try. I'll try to make it up for you. I'm really sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for agreeing with that fucking contract Tashigi made! I'm sorry for being weak. I'm really sorry for not being there when your whole world started to fall apart. I'm sorry… I know I've already said I'm sorry too many times but I really am sorry. I love you so much and I'm glad that you finally came back. I really do."

"I love you too… Please… don't leave me again…" she hugged him tighter.

"I won't… never again…"

After a moment of silence, Robin was about to let go to kiss him but Zoro stopped her. "Oi, don't let go yet. I'm still enjoying this." he hugged her more tightly. Robin wrapped her arms around him again and asked "How was your wound? You're such an idiot. Why did you push yourself so hard?"

"This is nothing compared to what you have to suffered for three years."

Robin grabbed his head and looked at his eyes. "I told you, I already forgive you for that." she pecked his lips. Zoro laid her gently on the bed and kissed back. He savoured her lips and didn't worry about being caught because they weren't supposed to be doing it like they used to. They were free now. No need to be holding back. But as soon as Zoro and Robin were enjoying their moment, someone knocked on the door. Zoro broke the kiss and asked Robin "Why does someone always have to ruin our moment!?"

"Fufufu. I don't know." she giggled.

"Zoro, open up!" Luffy shouted behind the door.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Zoro shouted back.

"Do you really have to be cranky?" Robin asked as she raised an eyebrow while holding his face.

"They are ruining our moment." Zoro scowled and pecked her lips.

"Robin's with you, so you're not alone! Open this door!" Usopp yelled.

"I said go away!"

"Oi Marimo, what are you doing to my Robin-chan!? Open the door!" Sanji kept kicking the door.

"I'm raping your precious Robin-chan! So go away!" he smirked.

"What the fuck!? Robin-chan, is that Marimo really!?"

"Actually, he's on top of me right now." Robin joined teasing Sanji.

Sanji almost fainted but controlled himself because he was definitely going to kick Zoro's ass.

"Wooh! Zoro's raping Robin! We're going to have nieces and nephews!" Luffy cheered and attracted a lot of attention.

"Shut up! The people in the hospital will hear you!" Nami covered his mouth.

"Yohohoho~! Zoro-san is really lucky! Tell me, what is the color of Robin-san's panties!?" Brook laughed.

"Hah? Color? Hmmm?" Zoro looked down and peeked inside Robin's shorts. "It's color— he looked at Robin, who was staring at him like she was going to murder him. He gulped and said "I'm just joking."

"What color Zoro-san?" Brook desperately asked with his and Sanji's ears on the door.

"Someone help me! She's killing me!" Zoro yelled as Robin bit his neck.

"We are really attracting too much attention here." Chopper commented.

"Excuse me, but I really need to see Mr. Roronoa now." the doctor interrupted.

Nami sighed and said "I'll handle this." Nami took a deep breath and shouted "Open this fucking door! You're doctor is waiting outside! If you won't open this in ten seconds, we will get the key from the counter and open it ourselves!"

"I'll open it." Robin smiled. As soon as she stood up, Zoro adjusted himself again on the bed. She looked at him for the last time and opened the door. When she did, everyone's eyes were on her. Robin was confused. Why were they staring at her like that? Then she noticed Franky was also in the crowd. She smiled at him and said "Oh you're here too. Did you come to visit Zoro?"

"Uhh… Yes. Chopper messaged me and when I came over, they told me everything." he said while scratching the back of his head. He looked at her for a moment and pointed at his lips. "Uhm… Robin… Your lipstick is…"

"That fucking Marimo! I'll kill him for ruining my beautiful Robin-chan!" Sanji was about to enter the room but Nami got a hold of him.

"Robin, your lipstick is a mess. Tell Zoro to go easy on you, next time." Nami said as she dragged Sanji in to room.

Robin giggled and wiped her lips as the others went inside Zoro's room. She must've forgotten to wipe it off before opening the door. Suddenly, Chopper went crazy and yelled "Waaaaah! Why is Zoro's sheet and clothes covered with blood!?"

"It's Robin's fault." Zoro crossed his arms on his chest and scowled.

Everyone's eyes went on Robin and she quickly answered "It's a long story. It's his fault too." After that, she went to his doctor and whispered something that made the doctor chuckled.

"So doc, when can I go home?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Supposedly next week. But because the two of you were… naughty, I'll be extending it by two days. In the meantime, try not to tease this woman again." said the doctor while checking Zoro's papers. He handed a paper to Robin and said "That would be the list of antibiotics he will take. Chopper will help you look for it. Just let him take that for a week and he will be back on his feet again. I already wrote there how many times he will take each medicine per day."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Pfft. Robin's like Zoro's mother." Usopp, Brook, and Luffy laughed.

"Shut up!" Nami slapped their faces.

"Robin-chan! Take care of me too!" Sanji flirted.

"Ahh~ Zoro-san's very lucky to have Robin-san." Brook commented.

"I'll just go for a walk." Franky said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, but be back soon! The boys will be treating us pizzas, including you!" Nami waved her hand.

Zoro and Robin stared at Franky for a while until he was out of sight. They looked at each other for a moment before Zoro said to her "He will be alright."

* * *

Franky was walking on the corridor of the hospital. His head was down, his eyes were staring at the floor and he didn't know where he was headed to. He had to admit it. It was very hard to see Zoro and Robin back together again when he already had her once. It was like they were killing him bit by bit with their sweetness together. And by the fact that they just finished kissing each other when Robin opened the door. Maybe it was really a good timing that he will be moving away for two years at Canada. It will be the best for all of them because he will be able to move on t— _Thud!_

Franky hit a person while he was having his "moment". He was about to say sorry when he noticed how beautiful she was. _"Oh come on. Is this real? Seriously? This only happens in the movies and story books!"_ Franky thought. The girl was wearing pink turtle neck shirt and purple shorts. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair was black and tied in a ponytail with her side bangs almost covering her left eye, her cheeks were flushed, and her height was just right for her body. He snapped out of his thoughts and said "I-I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else."

"No, no! It's alright. I was thinking of something else too, sorry." she blushed.

"No, no! It's _supeeer_ okay! Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Uhh… I-It's Alyssa. How about you?"

"Just call me, Franky. I'm suuupeer Franky!" he stroke his signature pose.

"Nice meeting you, Franky-san. Listen, I'm heading to the cafeteria, d-do you want to come with me and talk for a while? Well, not if you're in a hurry." she giggled.

"That would be suuupeer!" he smiled.

* * *

_Outside the Hospital…_

Tashigi was waiting for her driver to pick her up at an alley near the hospital. Her face was still red from the slap she received from Robin and her head still hurts because of Nami. She pulled out her phone to call her driver because he was taking so long. Suddenly, her phone got snatched by an unknown person. Tashigi couldn't help but cry because she thought all of the bad luck was given to her right now. Then she heard someone screaming to the route where the snatcher was, when he hadn't snatched her phone yet.

"Oi! You fucking bastard! Give me back my phone!" he yelled as he ran as fast as he can. The person stopped as soon as he reached Tashigi's location. He was exhausted from all the running he went through but he couldn't catch the snatcher. The man was wearing a tux matching with a red tie. He was taller than her. His eyes were black that matches his brown hair. "Are you alright? Did that man got your phone too? Damn it." he asked while breathing heavily. Then he noticed that the girl he was talking to was crying and looked messed up. "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine." she wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to do revenge for you?"

"No, no! It's alright. I already had enough."

"Ahh, I see. By the way, the name's Ken. How about you?" he reached out his hand.

"Tashigi." she smiled as she shook Ken's hand.

"Come, I'll treat you to that restaurant over there. You looked like you had a really rough day." he offered his hand to her.

"Alright, thank you." she held his hand. _"Maybe this day wasn't bad after all."_

* * *

**Yo~! Wow! That was a long chapter! O.o Hihihi. I just love it when Robin joins the strawhats trip, even at manga and episodes. XD Three more chapters left but if I get the trip of making another chapter, then it will be 4. XD Review please! ^_^**


	31. Small Red Box

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Small Red Box**

A week after his farewell party, Franky cancelled his flight to Canada and gave the opportunity to his co-worker. He said he didn't want to let go what he found a week ago. He was shocked that Alyssa too was broken-hearted that day and he made her day. All of them were happy for him that maybe, he finally found the girl he really wanted. After a month, Alyssa finally said yes to him. Franky was really happy. He accepted the fact that Zoro and Robin were for each other and he was meant for Alyssa. She wasn't really that hard to be with. In fact, Nami and Robin became friends with her with ease.

As for Tashigi, Ken followed her to Los Angeles. Nobody knows why but Smoker was sure that it was because he likes her. Ken had a hard time capturing Tashigi's heart at first, but as time went by, Tashigi fell in love with him.

As for Zoro and Robin, they were having fun at Sanji's private resort with their friends. Sanji and Brook were in heaven again because now, there were three ladies wearing two-piece, namely: Nami, Robin, and Alyssa. "Yohohohoho~! Robin-san's wearing pink! Nami-san's blue! Alyssa-san's purple! Yohohohoho~! This is the best day ever~!" Brook cheered and slightly had a nosebleed.

When they finally went to swim, everyone convinced Robin to jump at the pool while Zoro was waiting for her at the bottom. After jumping, they were wondering why the two of hadn't surfaced yet. When Usopp was about to dive to check on them, Zoro and Robin surfaced together, kissing. "This two is killing Sanji with their sweetness." Usopp commented as he looked at Sanji who was gloomy at one of the corners of the pool.

They played lots of games but the one that they really enjoyed was the couple wrestling. Each girl will sit on their partner's shoulders and tried to knock over the opponent off their partner's shoulders. Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Usopp joined as well making Luffy and Chopper the ones who will be sitting on Usopp and Brook's shoulders, respectively. One by one they got thrown off their partner's shoulders and the one that was left standing was Zoro and Robin. Luckily, Sanji got back on his feet and quickly carried Nami back on his shoulders. The two couples clash again and fell in the pool together. Zoro quickly surfaced Robin and asked "You okay?"

"Fufufu. Yes. I'm having fun." she giggled as she clung on to him.

"Do you want to take a rest for a bit?"

"Alright." she smiled.

Zoro stood up and carried her in bridal style. "Oi, Nami! We'll just take a rest for a while." he yelled as he carried her out of the pool.

"Okay! We'll take care of everything!" she winked.

Zoro carried her to their hut and got her a pink sarong. He put her down for a while and wrapped the sarong around her before carrying her again. Robin was a bit shocked when he carried her again and asked "Why are you carrying me again? I can walk."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm heavy."

"Don't care." he started to walk.

"Where are we going anyway?" she clung on to him.

"The ladies' room."

"Why are we going there?"

"Want to sleep."

"You guys have your room, right?"

"Naah.. My bed will get wet if I sleep there." he climbed the stairs.

"So you're going to sleep on my bed, so you're bed won't get wet?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow…"

"I'm just joking. I just want to look at the things I put in your bag." he opened the door of the ladies' room. He closed the door behind him and threw Robin on her bed making her to squeal before heading to her bag. "Okay, what do we got here. Hmm?" he said as he looked at Robin's clothes. "T-shirt, not mine. Shorts, nu-uh. Underwear, nope. Bra, not a chance. Napkin, don't even know why would I need that. Towel, this isn't mine. Bikini, wow." Zoro said as he searched her bag.

"What are you doing with my bag?" she asked as she got up from her bed.

"Just looking for something. Does this look good on you?" he pulled out a purple two piece and showed it to her.

"You want to see?" she teased.

"Nah… Maybe later." he continued to search.

"What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Where's my shorts? The one that I put inside your bag?"

"You've already touched it a million times as you searched my bag, pervert-san."

"Ahh, here it is." he pulled out a black shorts with lots of zipper. While Robin was fixing her bag because it looked like a hurricane passed by, Zoro snatched something inside the shorts he was holding and quickly put it inside the shorts he was wearing. "Can I have my phone? It's with your phone."

"Why are your things placed inside my bag?" she said as she handed his phone.

"No space." he said as he texted someone. Zoro quickly got the reply from the person he texted.

"Who's that?" Robin asked as she folded her clothes back to her bag.

"Wrong number." he said as he replied to the text.

"You're replying a wrong number?"

"Hah? Sort of."

"Zoro…" she raised her eyebrow.

"It's nothing, I promise." He received another reply. After a few exchanges of messages, Zoro finally received the one he's been waiting for. _"Yosh! Their ready! Damn, I'm so nervous!"_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, Zoro's eyes widened and held his chest. He started to breathe heavily and screamed out of pain. He fell down on his knees and yelped. Robin was shocked and she quickly left what she was doing to help Zoro.

"W-What's happening!? What's wrong!?" Robin panicked.

"C-Can't breathe! I-It hurts!" he grabbed Robin's trembling hands.

"What!? I-I'll call Chopper!" She was about to leave but Zoro got a hold of her hand.

"D-Don't leave me, you idiot! Chopper doesn't need to know about this! He'll kill me!" he screamed.

"W-What am I suppose to do!?"

"G-Get the nebulizer the doctor gave from my pocket!" he was almost out of breath.

Robin quickly went down to his shorts and searched inside his pocket. She quickly saw a bulge on Zoro's pocket and quickly pulled it out. She was shocked that the one she pulled out wasn't a nebulizer; instead, it was a small box. She placed it beside her first, before continuing on searching. "It's not here!" Robin cried.

"You've already found it!" Zoro shouted.

"What!? Where!?" she looked at his shorts while tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Damn it! You've already touched it!"

"I can't find it!" tears won't stop from falling.

"You've already found it. It's the first thing you saw." he said as he calmed down.

"Stop giving me hints and tell it to me already!" she shouted as she cried while still searching on his shorts.

"It's beside you." he got up.

Robin looked at the small box she placed earlier beside her. She took it and asked " This?" She shook her head and wiped her tears before asking "Are you alright? Does it still hurt?"

"Open it." Zoro stood her up.

Robin stood up and looked at the small red box. She slowly opened it and to her surprise there was a diamond ring inside it. She couldn't help but cry as she looked how beautiful it was. Suddenly, Zoro knelt down in front of her and held her left hand. He took the ring out of the box and stared at her eyes for a while.

"W-What are you doing? S-Stand up… D-Don't look at me like that… T-This isn't funny anymore… S-Stop joking around…" she cried.

Zoro kissed her hand and said "I'm not joking."

"This isn't like you. S-Stop it. Hnnnn… I hate you! Don't do this… This is not a good joke…" her tears won't stop from falling as she wiped it off with her right hand.

He took a deep breath and said "Listen… Y-You know when a man finally m-meets his woman? T-They live in one roof and have those crying babies and stuff? A-Ahh… T-The thing is… I-I wanted t-to… Uhmmm… D-Did I already s-said t-that I love you so much? W-Well… C-Can I… Uhmm… Damn it, Roronoa Zoro! Straighten your fucking tongue! Wooo… Okay… Here I go… Nico Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin's tears won't stop from falling from her eyes as she said "I can't believe you're doing this. I-I will! I will marry you, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Woah! Seriously!?" he quickly hugged her and lifted her up as he spun out of joy. "Oh yeah! The ring!" he put her down. Zoro slowly wore the diamond ring on her ring finger and yelled "It fits!" He quickly stood up and kissed her with all of his heart. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and said "Wait for a moment." Zoro quickly ran outside and yelled "Oiii! Robin said yes! Nami, Alyssa! Hurry up!"

Everyone cheered and yelled congrats. Nami and Alyssa quickly went to the ladies' room. Nami quickly pushed Zoro out of the room while saying "Get out! We'll take care of her! You're not supposed to see her yet! Just get ready! We'll get out as soon as possible." When he was out, she locked the door and the two ladies quickly hugged Robin.

"W-What's going on, Nami? Alyssa?" Robin asked as she hugged back the two.

"It's a secret!" Nami hugged tighter.

"Just go with the flow, sis!" Alyssa cheered.

"Alright, I already have the feeling of what's happening. I'll just forget about it. What am I suppose to do?"

Nami and Alyssa let go and looked at her for a while. "Hmmm? Alyssa, give me Zoro's bandana." Nami ordered. Alyssa got the bandana from Robin's bag and handed it over to her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! There's more! Hahaha Xd I'm enjoying this. XD So what do think of the proposal? I'm not good with it. XD Sorry if you all thought that the previous chapter was the last. XD Review please! ^_^**


	32. The Promise

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**The Promise**

"Hahaha! Congratulations, Zoro!" Luffy cheered as he looked at Zoro, who was walking in circles since he got down from the ladies' room.

"I'm getting dizzy, Zoro. Stop it." Chopper said as his eyes spun because of Zoro.

"What is taking them so long!?" Zoro screamed.

"They are making her more beautiful." Usopp said.

"She's already beautiful!" Zoro yelled as he walked back and forth.

"I said more."

"Don't worry Zoro-bro, they'll come down soon." said Franky as he patted Zoro's back.

"I can't wait to see my beautiful ladies!" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts.

"I wonder what Robin-san is going to wear. Yohohoho~!" said Brook.

After a few minutes, they finally heard the door crack opened. "We are done! Everyone, on their places!" Nami yelled as she and Alyssa went out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Robin was sitting on her bed as Nami and Alyssa went out of the room. They put her some makeup first before carefully using Zoro's bandana as a blindfold. They didn't put too much makeup on her eyes so that the blindfold won't ruin it. She didn't even know what she looked like. All that she knew was that they gave her a make-over, blindfolded her, dressed her up and tied her hair with a cloth dangled in front of her face. She asked them what was the cloth for and they told her that they put it there so Zoro won't see what they did to her. After fixing her, they told her that she will have to wait for someone to fetch her and asked her not to take the bandana off until someone took it off for her. Robin agreed and sat on her bed.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Robin— Wow! You look amazing!" Chopper cheered.

"Really? What do I look like?" she smiled.

"Secret. Come, I'll guide you your way. Don't take the bandana off. Hihihi." Chopper held her hands and stood her up. He pulled her gently out of the room and closed the door. Suddenly, Chopper let go of her hands.

"Ch-Chopper? W-Wait… W-We're on the second floor." she tried to feel Chopper with her hands.

Suddenly, someone took her hands and said "I'll continue Chopper's duty, mademoiselle."

"Brook! Oh thank goodness. Where are we going anyway?" she said as he took her hands.

"I apologize but I cannot answer your question. By the way, you look stunning, Robin-san." Brook said as he pulled her until they reached the stairs. Again, like Chopper, Brook let go of her hands.

"O-Oh dear… I think I'm close to the stairs." she supposed.

"Woops! Don't take another step, Robin-sis. It won't be suuupeer if you will fall down." Franky said as he assists Robin climb down the stairs.

"I will kill you if I fall down." she threatened as she held his hands tightly.

"Alright, watch your step. One foot at a time. Don't even dare taking off that blindfold." he said as he pulled her slowly down the stairs. After they reached the last step, Franky said "Don't move a muscle, or you will fall. Remember, don't take the blindfold off." then he let go.

"F-Franky!?" she tried to grope for him.

As expected, someone held her hands again and said "Let's go, Robin. Shishishishi"

"Luffy? Wait, are we still on the stairs?" she asked despairingly.

"No. This is fun. Hahaha!" Luffy said as he pulled Robin away from the stairs. After a while, he let go of her too.

"Okay…? He left me too…" she said as she stood awkwardly wherever she was.

After a few moments, another guy held her hands and said "We are almost there, Robin. Just trust the great-Usopp!"

"Fufufu. Alright…" she clasped his hands.

Again, Usopp let go of her and to her surprise, someone carried her bridal style.

"W-Who's this?" she asked as she touched his face.

"Your prince, Robin-chwan! Those bastards lead you to the wrong way!" Sanji said as he ran. After a while, Sanji put her down and left.

After a few minutes, no one was coming anymore to fetch her. She was wondering what happened and reached out her hand if someone was around her. Robin felt helpless and felt like taking off her blindfold until Alyssa spoke. "We told you not to take it off, right?" she said as she stood in front.

"Alyssa? What's going on? Where am I?" and touched Alyssa's face.

She took her hands and placed something a little heavy on it. "Don't let go of that okay?" Alyssa instructed as she went off.

"Alyssa!?" she felt helpless.

Suddenly, someone tugged her dress and said "I forgot to put this on you. Lift your left leg up." Nami said as she raised Robin's dress and wore a garter up on her left leg.

"What is that Nami?" she adjusted the garter on her leg.

"Something that will surprise Zoro."

"What is going on?" she demanded

"See for yourself." she took off her blindfold and sprinted away.

Robin's eyes fluttered as she opened them, not used of the light around her. Her eyes widened as she looked at what Alyssa gave her. It was a bouquet of red roses with a small mirror on it. To her surprise, she was wearing a simple white tube-dress with a white rose designed on the side. She didn't even notice that the cloth dangled on her face was a veil. She took the mirror out of the bouquet and looked at herself. The two girls did a good job on her hair. They pinned it in a bun and let some hair dangled on her face.

A genuine smile bloomed on her face as she looked around her. The whole resort was decorated with green and violet cloths and ribbons. The pool was covered with different colours of rose petals and floating candles. The kiddie pool across the adult pool was covered with a very thick transparent glass and had a long table with different delicacies. Beside it were white cake with a couple-figure on top and a cage with two white doves. There was a big round table with eight seats in it that looked perfectly decorated by a world class chef and there's also another table for two at the center with two master seats. All of it was perfect but there was one thing missing. "Where is everybody?" Robin asked as she looked around her.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice said "Turn around." that sent shivers down to her spine. Robin quickly turned around and to her surprise, Zoro was standing in front of her with everyone behind him and a priest beside him. The boys were wearing formal attire with matching green and violet ties while the two girls wore different types of dress but with green and violet as their motif.

Robin started to tear up as everyone position themselves in front of the pool with Zoro and the priest waiting at the middle of everyone. Brook started playing his violin and signalled Robin to start walking. She wiped the tears off from her eyes and walked towards Zoro. He offered his hand and asked "Surprised? You know, you can no longer escape me."

Robin giggled and took his hand. They faced the priest and started the ceremony. "If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." the priest asked.

Sanji was about to speak but Nami threatened him. "Talk, then die."

"Ehehehe…" Sanji laughed awkwardly.

"Continue, father." she said.

_After a few moments…_

Zoro took Robin's left hand and readied the ring. "Hey, Robin. I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. Oh, I don't like these cheesy parts, father. Could I just have my own? Robin, just wear it as a reminder of my promise to you that I will never leave you again. I promise you that I shall be your partner and a great father to our crying babies. I will protect and love you until the day I die." he said as he wore the ring on Robin's ring finger.

Robin giggled and took his left hand. "Zoro, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. I shall have my own vow too. Don't lose this, okay? It will be a reminder for you of all of the times we had before this day. I will love you forever and always. You will never regret that you've picked me as your partner for I will assure you that I will be the greatest wife for you and the greatest mother for our children. I promise you that I will always be right beside you for as long as I live." She wore the ring to his ring finger.

"Woooo! Too cheesy!" Luffy shouted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zoro, you may now kiss your wife."

Zoro lifted Robin's veil and held her face. He looked at her azure eyes and slowly moved his face towards her. He didn't know why, but he was actually nervous. It wasn't the first time he will kiss Robin but it felt like it will be the first time. Zoro pressed his lips onto hers and felt a spark with it. Robin's eyes widened as she felt the spark too. Everyone cheered and took pictures because now, Zoro and Robin will be together for as long as they shall live.

* * *

**Yey~! Wedding! Hahaha. But wait! It's not over yet! :)) There is still one last chapter. You will love the last one. ^_^ I still smile just by thinking of it. :D What do you think of this chapter? Well I don't actually know about the whole wedding and stuff. I just picked the important parts. I don't really know too if you like this chapter so, sorry… But I will really make sure you'll love it. ^^ Review please! ^_^**


	33. Sweet As Sugar

**Read the Author's note at the bottom to know about some information of my next story. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Sweet As Sugar**

After the wedding, everyone gathered at the buffet while Sanji and his workers prepare. Before Luffy ate the cake, Sanji already sliced a piece for everyone, especially for Nami and Robin. Nami was the master of the ceremony and the one who planned almost everything. She prepared all of it just for her two friends and didn't even waste a single penny with it. It was all charged on Zoro's bank account but the food was Sanji's treat.

While everyone was busy eating their food, Nami decided to play a love song dedicated for Zoro and Robin. "Let's just occupy the place first with these songs as Brook eats. These are love songs dedicated for the two of you, Zoro and Robin."

"Thank you, Nami-san~!" Brook continued to eat.

Robin smiled as she finished her food while listening to the first song. It was entitled "From this Moment" and she thought it was very lovely. Zoro saw her expression and thought of a wonderful idea that will make her happier. He ate his food as fast as he could and swallowed all of it before drinking water. Robin stared at him while he was doing it and curiously asked "Were you really that hungry?"

Zoro wiped his mouth and stared at her. He stood up and offered his hand while Robin just stared at him confusedly. "Let's go."

"Where?" she held his hand and stood up.

Zoro pulled her to the space near their table and attracted everyone's attention. Robin blinked as he took her hands and placed it on his shoulders. He fixed his hands on her waist while side-stepping left and right. Robin giggled and said "You kept on surprising me this day. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't need to." he said as he kissed her nose.

Suddenly, Robin moved closer and embraced him while still dancing. Zoro was shocked for a moment but decided to embrace her too. "I can't believe you're being this romantic again."

"Oi, oi… Who said I was being romantic?"

"You're being romantic now… This brings back memories." she said as she hugged him more tightly.

"Haha. I remember when your feet were sore because of your sandals." he chuckled.

"It was sweet of you to massage it."

"I was really surprised that you're not used with those sandals."

"Actually… I was only pretending that time. I just wanted to see if you care." she giggled.

"Well, I do."

"Fufufu. Hey, thank you so much."

"What for?"

"For loving me so much and for making me feel safe here in your arms."

"Nah… No need to thank me…"

"I think Nami's about to speak again." she said as she noticed that Nami finished eating.

Robin was about to let go but Zoro said "Don't."

"Why? We'll be looking silly if we will walk like this." she chuckled.

"I'll take care of that."

"But you will have all the time to do anything to me after this ends, right? Why not wait after that?" she teased.

"Damn it. Don't remind me of that." he blushed.

"Ehem. We really don't like to interrupt the two of you over there but we have to move on so you will have the time for yourselves tonight." Nami interrupted.

"It's alright, we don't mind. We'll just stay like this for a while. He just missed me so much." Robin replied.

"I do not." Zoro said to her.

"Then I'll be going back to my seat." Robin was about to let go but Zoro held her arms.

"I'm just joking." he wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Okay…? Is everyone full now!?" Nami asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered except for Luffy.

"No!" Luffy yelled.

"I don't care." she giggled. "Okay… Let's get this over with so the newlywed will have a lot of time for themselves. We have here a video of a person who wanted to give Robin a message."

"Oi, oi, what about me?" Zoro asked.

"You knew all about this, so why would someone give you a surprise message?"

"Ahh… Wait a sec." Zoro moved behind Robin and hugged her waist. "Okay, I'm good." he said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is that really necessary?" Robin giggled as she rested her hands on his.

"Yeah, our necks will hurt if I didn't do that."

"Will you be alright with that position of yours? Do you want to sit down? I could just sit on your lap if you want." she touched his cheek and looked at him.

"Nah… I'm good." he said as he tightened his hug and winked at her.

"Alright…? Please move your attention to the wide screen Franky just made a few hours ago. Get ready, Robin. This person is the one you treasure the most." Nami said.

Everyone's eyes went to screen and waited. Zoro handed Robin a handkerchief before the video started and said "You might need it." As soon as the video played, tears quickly fell from Robin's eyes and she used the handkerchief to wipe it off. Right on the very screen was a video of her mother, Olvia. _"Am I on now?"_ she asked.

_"Yes, ma'am."_ Nami answered.

"M-Mom…? But how?" Robin interrupted and cried.

"Just listen…" Zoro hugged her tightly.

_"Hey… You're probably wondering why am I on this screen. This is actually my idea… I made this just in case I won't make it on your wedding day… I'm really sorry, Robin, if Mom couldn't make it on your special day. I'm really sad because I won't see my beautiful Baby wearing a wedding gown with her husband, Zoro. I know you're mad at me right now because I cannot accompany you at your big day… but I can't blame you. Even I will be mad at my own mother if it will happen to me. But I'm really sorry… I hope you forgive me. Robin, I just want you to know that Mom loves you so much. I may not have showed it to you as you grow older but I really do. And I am really proud of you. I'm really happy that you've grown to be an intelligent woman. And now, you're there with Zoro. I just want you to know how happy I am that he was the one you wedded. I'm sure that he will take good care of you because I trust him. He's a very respectful young man. As for Zoro, take care of my daughter, okay? She loves you so much. I don't even think that she can love anyone that much except you. As for the both of you, whatever struggles you may face, always remember how the two of you met and how you loved each other so much before this very day. You have my blessings. Congratulations!" _the video ended.

Zoro let go of Robin's waist and moved in front of her to comfort his crying wife. "Shhh... It's alright... Don't cry... You should be happy, right?"

Everyone gathered around the couple and hugged them as Luffy shouted "Group hug!"

"You're suffocating her!" Zoro yelled.

Everyone let go and laughed. Robin stopped crying and started smiling. She wiped off her tears and said "Thank you so much everyone. I'm really glad that you are my friends. I can't believe you managed to get a video from my mother."

"We recorded it a week before she left us. I don't really know how she got that idea. Maybe she just knew that she have to go sooner than we thought." Nami said.

"Oi, oi, enough of that. This is supposed to be happy for us, right?" Zoro asked Robin.

"Yes." Robin smiled.

"Is everything over now, Nami?" Zoro asked.

Nami shook her head. "Nope. Robin will have to throw her bouquet first."

"Is that really necessary?" Zoro complained.

"Of course! Alyssa! Come! We'll catch Robin's bouquet!"

Nami and Alyssa went behind Robin and readied themselves to catch the bouquet. Robin counted one to three before tossing the bouquet behind her that was quickly caught by Nami.

"Okay, she threw it. Let's go!" Zoro grabbed Robin's hand.

"Wait! You have to get the garter first from her. I told you that earlier remember? You will throw it to the boys and the one who will catch it will wear it on my leg." Nami winked at him.

"Oh yeah." Zoro smirked and crouched down. Everyone's eyes widened as he went inside Robin's dress.

"Oh my…" Robin blushed and moved back a little as she felt Zoro's presence inside her dress.

"Lucky bastard…" Sanji and Brook mumbled while some blood oozed on their noses.

"Did you see the garter?" Nami smirked.

"I see it very clear." Zoro said while holding on her thighs.

"Okay, you pervert, take it off with your teeth." Nami commanded that made Sanji and Brook cried.

"My pleasure…" Zoro grinned as he bit the garter appended on Robin.

As soon as Robin felt Zoro's teeth on the garter, she blushed hard and placed her hand on Zoro's head through her dress. "Z-Zoro… That's not the garter… Don't take it off…" she said as she gripped his hair through her dress.

"Ehh!?" Everyone titled their heads to the side.

"Hah? This is a garter, right? It's stretchable." Zoro said as his teeth pulled the garter and let go making a _snap_ sound which made Robin to bite her lower lip.

"What's going on? Are you alright, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"The garter is attached on my leg… Not on my hips…" Robin said making everyone gasped and blushed.

"Oh brother…" Nami held her forehead as Sanji and Brook cried.

"Ahhh… So this is not the garter that I should take off." Zoro said as he let go of the garter making another _snap _sound which made Robin to almost kick him.

"Have you seen it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…" Zoro said and bite the real garter down her leg. After a few moments, he went out of Robin's dress with the garter on his mouth. "Got it." he took it from his mouth and stood up.

"You had fun molesting my thighs, didn't you?" Robin whispered.

"Tch! Oi Nami. What will I do now?" Zoro asked.

"Toss it to the boys." Nami said.

Zoro lazily tossed it to the group of boys and rested his arm on Robin's shoulder as they fight for the garter. Brook quickly caught it while the other boys beat up each other.

"Yohohohoho~! It smelled like Robin-san!" Brook cheered.

"Damn it Brook! Don't you dare touch my Nami-san's legs! And let me smell that too!" Sanji complained.

"But how will I put this garter on her?"

"I will put i—

Nami threw a shoe at Sanji and said "No way! Just do it Brook."

"Yohoho~! I shall wear it on you, Nami-san." Brook bent down and wore the garter on Nami's leg just until it passed on her knee.

"Wooo! Higher! Higher! Higher!" Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Franky cheered.

Brook moved the garter higher until she was kicked by Nami. "That's enough!" she yelled.

"Now what?" Zoro asked.

"Ugh… Run along. Enjoy yourselves. We'll take care of the rest." Nami smiled.

"Yosh! Let's get it on!" Zoro carried Robin.

"What's going to happen now?" Robin held on tight to him.

"I'll make you know what heaven feels like." he smirked and kissed her nose.

As soon as he was about to run away from the others to go to their own room, Sanji spoke. "Oi, Marimo."

"What now?"

"It's on the left corner of the rooms, 1st floor." he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before placing it in his mouth.

"Tch! You being nice is making me sick."

Sanji turned around and lifted his hand. "Just think that it's a gift from all of us."

"Heh. Whatever."

"All of us decorated your room, so enjoy it." Nami smiled.

"Thank you, everyone." Robin thanked as she held on tight to Zoro.

"Heh. Thank you as well." Zoro said before running to where Sanji directed leaving everyone, smiling.

"Fufufu. The other way." Robin pointed the other side.

"Tch!" Zoro ran the other way and arrived at the door with the sign _"Zoro and Robin's room. Don't disturb or die."_

"They really prepared it for us. Have you already seen the room?" Robin looked at him.

"No. I was actually going to lock us on our room and let those bastards sleep outside but that curly-brow said about this." He opened the door and went inside.

The room was dark at first and Zoro had a hard time looking for the light switch. Soon, he felt it on the wall and turned it on. To their surprise, the light was dim just enough for them to see the whole room. Robin smiled as she noticed some red rose petals scattered on the big bed making a heart shape with it. Zoro closed and locked the door before proceeding to the bed.

"Wait…" Robin stopped him.

"What is it?" he looked at her.

"I have to prepare first." she touched his nose.

"You don't need to." he nuzzled his nose to hers.

"Fufufu. It's not fun anymore if I we'll just do it. You have to be thrilled. I have to make one of your swords to stand up." she teased.

"Which one? Wadou? Shusui? Kitetsu? Why do you have to make them stand up?" Zoro asked confusedly.

Robin laughed and said "I'll explain it to you later. For now, I need to change my clothes."

"Tell it to me, okay? I wanna know who will stand up." he put her down.

"Fufufu. You're really serious? Alright. Just wait a sec." Robin proceeded to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, Robin noticed a small bag near the sink with an orange note.

_"Hey girl! Congratulations! Here's a little something from me to you. You can thank me later. Just enjoy your night with him! I'll make sure these bastards won't interrupt you. –Nami."_

Robin smiled and opened the bag. Inside it was a dark violet see-through night dress which made her giggle. After fixing herself, she looked at the full-body mirror and saw how seductive she looked like. Robin slightly opened the door and peeked outside of the bathroom before asking "Are you ready?"

"Hahh?" Zoro stood up from his push-ups and looked at her with his hand holding the back of his head.

Robin's face flushed as she saw Zoro's body with only tight boxers on. _"Maybe he got it from the guys."_

"Oi, you done?" Zoro asked as he lay down their bed.

"Yes" Robin went out of the bathroom while tying her hair in a bun. Zoro gulped as he looked at her perfect figure carved on the see-through night dress until he noticed there was nothing under it. _"Damn that woman…"_ After she was done tying her hair, she slowly went to the end of the bed and seductively crawled towards him. Robin giggled as she noticed something bulging from Zoro's boxers through the bed sheet. "That's the sword I was talking about." she smiled.

Zoro quickly covered it with his hands and said "Tch! Won't you catch a cold with that outfit of yours?" while looking away from her, trying to hide his blush.

"Not if you warm me up…" she teased while still crawling to him and stopped at the moment when their noses were centimeters apart. "Don't cover it…" she whispered to his lips.

"My pleasure…" Zoro said and kissed her. He held her shoulders and pinned her down before covering themselves with the bed sheet. The whole room was covered with laughter and pleasure as they shared their body heat and love to each other. Everything that they went through was now all in the past. The future might be harder but they were sure they will overcome it together.

"How many do you want?" Zoro asked breathlessly while kissing her neck.

"A basketball team, if we will do them like this." she whimpered while entangling her fingers with his hair.

"Damn… Seriously?" he gripped the bed sheet tight.

"No. Maybe three or two." she giggled and whined while grasping his hair tight.

"I'm okay with that." he kissed her lips.

Robin dug her nails deeply on his back and thought _"Losing you was one of the hardest things I had ever faced… I will never let that happen again… And even though we are already married… One thing is for sure… I will never stop… Thinking of you…"_

**The End**

* * *

**Yo~! It is finish! ^_^ Did you like the ending? I hope you did. :D Thank you all for reading my fic! I'm really glad that you liked it! Thank you too for the people who never stopped reviewing that's why my fic reached a hundred and more reviews! Thank you to Oda for making a wonderful anime that we all loved. I would like to let you know that my inspiration to this fic was the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry that's why the title of one of the chapters here were picked from the lyrics. ^^ I will see you guys soon on my next fic entitled "Unknown Feelings" It's still an AU version about love in the social networking site. Still ZoRobin, well who doesn't like them? The plot is not yet done but I will post it as soon as I start to write it. ^^ It's not a sequel to this, okay? Although I am thinking of making a sequel to this one. Maybe after 2 or 3 more stories. I want to make a non-AU too so just wait for it. ^^ I would like to thank the people who supported me from the very start of the fic: Pheabe, Gian, Sarah and all of my friends who read this. Especially to my best friend Lezlie, who didn't stop supporting me from Friends or Lovers until now. Love you guys! See you soon! Again, again, review please! :D**


End file.
